Letters to a Parallel World
by Nyapoop14
Summary: Heya! Send letters though reviews to your favourite 2P nations! Ask them about anything, except for yaoi things... 2P Japan hates it. Ask any one of them about their personalities, if their a nation or an empire, current situation, past, etc! More information will be inside:D Rated T...because it's 2P!
1. Introduction

**Letters to a parallel world 1**

Hello everyone! It's me, Nyapoop14 bringing you another fanfiction! It's not really a story because you all get to ask the 2P nations about anything, and I mean anything! From their childhood to their current situation, and even about themselves!

"Yeah! Ask away… as long as there's no yaoi questions!"

Well, 2P Japan's right. Sorry, if you don't want to be killed by 2P Japan, please no yaoi questions. I'm not fond of them myself :)

"Can they ask about the current world problem in here too?"

Yes Belarus honey, they can! You can also ask about the current nations in this world too, about their pasts, personality, and so on! Trust me, the stories of their pasts won't be the same thing as the real Hetalia nations! Nations OCs are also welcome in this! That means Mexico, Zimbabwe, South Africa, you name it, just ask away!

"Ask away… if you don't want to die!"

Russia… keep that devil of a shovel away from me!

"Erm… can I please ask a question?"

Sure Switzerland, go ahead!

"Can they ask the 2P Nyotalia version of us?"

Hmm…. That's a good question… but I'm leaving Nyotalia questions later on, because it's basically the same thing… except, you know, the opposite gender.

Okay, any more questions? No? Right then, let the letters begin!

"Whoever ask me fist gets a delicious muffin!" *winks*

"Meh! Do whatever you want-aru."

"It's probably poison, da?"


	2. Secret Cupcakes by jackcay101

**Heya everyone! This is chapter 2 of Letters to a Parallel world! be sure to review questions, comments, or random thoughts! **

**I do not own Hetalia or the 2p! Characters! **

* * *

**Secret cupcakes by jackcay101**

2p! England!

What is in your cupcakes?

From jackcay101

* * *

Hello jackcay101,

Wow! Someone _actually_ asked me a question, first! Yay!

Okay, my cupcakes you say? I love baking cupcakes for everyone very much and the insides of the cupcakes are all unique to the nations I give them to ;) Because you asked me this question, I'll give you the secrets within the cupcakes I make for each nation :) But promise you won't tell anyone ;)

Okay, here it is:

2p! America: thorns (because he likes spiky bats)

2p! Canada: green gloop (it's toxic)

2p! Belgium: sugar and sweets (because she's nice and we share a hatred towards someone)

2p! France: frogs (because he reminds me of a cute frog)

2p! Russia: snow (or ice cubes to remind him of home)

2p! China: poison (because it taste the same as tea)

2p! Scotland: lizard skins (from his pet Nessie)

2p! Wales: whales (just to be funny ;) )

2p! Italy: bomb (he just loves bombs! _)

2p! Germany: dog (because he told me how much he loves his vicious dogs)

2p! Japan: poisonous fish (he loves his sushi)

2p! Seychelles: the tip of a sword fish's 'sword' (she just love sword fish :D)

Okay, I think that's all I'm going to tell you so far ;) The insides are all unique to everyone… just the outside is the same; glittery pink icing and fluffy brown cupcake! Yay! But I always change the insides everyday… no one likes the same boring taste ;)

Oh, as promised here! *hands you a cupcake* don't worry, it's not filled with poison ;)

Love you!

2p! England


	3. The Reason We're Here by YouFall9Times

**Okay everyone! Chapter 3 is posted today, also! yay! Oh, whatever 2p! Romano said, ignore him! Because I'm a nice person... maybe ;) **

**remember to ask questions, put comments, and any random stuff on the review please :D **

**I do not own Hetalia or 2p! Hetalia.**

* * *

**The reason we're here by YouFall9Times**

Ciao bastards...

How did that weakling human made you receive letters? You call yourselves 2ps?  
Pathetic! When I next see you you'd better run... acting so tame isn't for us!

Arrivederci,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ciao fratello,

It is true that the human, Nyapoop14, have asked us to do this… but the human actually asked rather… forcefully. The little human brought a CHAINSAW to our, loud, meeting room. First, the litte human asked us nicely, about having us do letters for everyone. Only the nice 2p! England said yes to it, the others, even 2p! Japan, shouts her to leave. He's very stubborn! Then… before you know it, the lights went out and screams were heard. I think you were asleep when that human almost pummels us to death. It was scary!

Then, when I woke up, everyone seems to be tied up and in a different location. Ugly and unfabulous Belgium was next to me and I had to see her precious sleeping face without a wet napkin with me. I don't really like her. That mean human! After ten minutes or so, the human came for us, holding that chainsaw again, and asks us again to do this letter thingie. Behind the human was 2p! England, 2p! Switzerland, 2p! Belarus and 2p! Sweden. Which reminds me, you said that I needed to teach 2p! Switzerland to stop being a coward... I don't really know how much... Anyways, after much groaning and struggles was done, we decided to do this letter thingie and get it over with. Long story short, we're doing the letters anyways… and some of us are trying to escape this surprisingly comfortable place-

Wait- fratello, aren't you supposed to do this letter too? Come back! *chases after you*

Love ya!

2p! Romano


	4. 2p! Greece's niceness by Greece'skitty

**Okay, I looked up 2p! Romano and changes his personality but made him originally mine also :) Here's chapter 4! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**2p! Greece's niceness by Greece'skitty**

****YAAAAY! 2P TURKEY, WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE?

2p romano, YOU ARE FABULOUS.

2p greece, dude, be nicer to 2p turkey. Please. OR I WILL HATE YOU AND I WONT BE GREEK ANYMORE. THEN YOU WILL LOOSE THE BESTEST GREEK PERSON EVAH. AND THAT IS A TRAGIC LOSS.

From, Greece'skitty

* * *

Dear Greece'skitty,

What an unusual name, but it's still very unique and cute. *blushes* am I that adorable? Why thank you… you're the first to call me adorable… thank you again. :) Also, I love kittens too :)

From your friend,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao Greece'skitty,

Fabulous? Is that what you think of me? Yay! At least someone knows me well! Don't you think that 2p! Belgium is unfabulous?

Keep calling me that,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Greece'skitty… or my kitty…?

For your information, I do NOT like cats. I prefer dogs than cats! But, unfortunately, 2p! Ukraine said that I HAVE to like cats to be in her good side. It's stupid and a load of shit. After years of 'loving' cats, I start to hate them. Really hate them… Except for one cat… I think I call him 2p! Egypt. Unlike other cats, he obeys me… a little.

For being nice to 2p! Turkey situation… fine, as long as you're still a Greek person! But I will hit him on the head occasionally, because 2p! Ukraine doesn't like it when we're not arguing with each other. Heck, even I don't like it when we're not arguing with each other! A daily cry from 2p! Turkey keeps 2p! Ukraine from getting mad at us, that's what I always say! Oh, speaking of 2p! Trukey, here he is now. Fine, I'll hit him once a day… maybe…

Bye. Good riddance. So long. Don't come back.

2p! Greece


	5. 2p! America by TheAllMightyVocaloidFan

**Heya guys! Thanks again for the reviews and questions! :D Love ya! **

**I do not own Hetalia or the 2p! Hetalia!**

* * *

**2p! America and America by TheAllMightyVocaloidFan**

I have a question!

2p! America, do you like the normal America at all?

TheAllMightyVocaloidFan

* * *

To TheAllMightyVocaloidFan,

No, I hate his guts. He's too cheery and weak. He's not even as powerful as me! Loser.

2p! America


	6. Cupcakes by jackcay101 2

**Thank you jackcay with that review! This is honestly my first time writing letters like these :P **

* * *

**Cupcakes by jackcay101 2**

*Accepts cupcake* Thank you 2p!England! :)

(In all reality that is an amazing answer so props to you. :D)

jackcay101

* * *

Dear jackcay101,

You're welcome, love! :) Anything else you want to ask me?

(oh, and thank you! This is my first time writing a letter fanfic!)

With all my love,

2p! England


	7. Bloody pasta by Lucia Scarlatti

**Hello, this is chapter 7! Disclaimer is on chapter one to five if you want to take a look :) **

* * *

**Bloody pasta by Lucia Scarlatti **

Umm… this is a question for 2p! Italy.

What does blood mixed with pasta sauce taste like? Just wondering you know…

Lucia Scarlatti

* * *

Ciao Lucia-something, something,

It taste way better than normal pasta sauce! But my doctor said that eating other people's blood with pasta isn't very 'healthy' for me. So he told me to never eat it again. Bastard. Even though he told me not to, I still do… only a little, because no matter how much I hate to admit it, my stomach can't handle A LOT of blood. Idiot bastard doctor.

Hate you,

2p! Italy


	8. Cupcakes and weapons by Kittyruvsyou

**Cupcakes and weapons by Kittyruvsyou**

Hey 2p England! Can you make me a cupcake? I really need it for something...

And 2p Italy, I have a huge supply of weapons in my bag! Wanna see?

Kittyruvsyou

* * *

Dear Kittyruvsyou,

Sure! I would love to give you a cupcake, love! What is it for exactly? If it's for someone mean, I suggest picking something that they love! If it's for someone nice, I suggest something that person loves too! Send me another letter for your choice!

Love you,

2p! England

* * *

Dear not-so-bastard,

Weapons? In your bag? I will have to steal them if you show me that bag of yours. It better be good weapons, or I'll hunt you down and shove pasta up your nostrils!

Hope you have nightmares,

2p! Italy


	9. 2p! Greece's niceness by Greece'skitty 2

**2p! Greece's niceness by Greece'skitty 2**

2P TURKEY, COME GIVE KITTEH A HUG!

2p greece, dont you dare ruin my otp of 2p!greeceX2p!Turkey, or I will stab  
you. OH AND DOGS ARE AWESOME BECAUSE THEY ARE AND KITTYS WILL NEVAH COMPARE TO  
THEIR AWESOME NESS.

2p romano, You iz totally fabu like... YOU ARE THE KING OF FABULOUS

Greece'skitty

* * *

Dear Greece'skitty,

Okay, *blushes* I-I'll give you a hug. *Hugs you* thank you for the hug by the way :)

Your friend,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Dear my weird and abnormal kitty,

I agree with the dogs are awesome part (because they are), but I do not agree with the pairing! There is no way I will like that bird! He's too nice and shy! He can't even get himself out of a small situation! 2p! Ukraine would always have to do that to him! Pathetic!

Oh, and 2p! Japan will come in your house and shove his katana up your butt because you're doing yaoi… he does NOT like Yaoi… at all… oh, 2p! Hungary's coming with him.

Hope you don't survive,

2p! Greece

* * *

Ciao my friend!

Thank you for calling me the KING of FABULOUS! Hahahaha! Oh, and fratello tells you to stop spoiling me (but don't!).

From your amazing 2p! country,

2p! Romano


	10. The Reason We're Here by YouFall9Times 2

**The Reason We're Here by YouFall9Times 2**

Ciao bastards...

Hey, you stupido! You touch me and you die! I am not going to do anything that involves you being around or that crazed cagna!

I don't care about what happened! Just be quiet for a change and don't you dare make me go there!

2p Italia

* * *

But fratello…!

You need to answer most of the letters too! It's not fair that I'm the only country answering your letter...fine, you don't have to answer them (because it's amazing anyways when I'm answering them), but you should, if you don't want to stay here for long. Really!

Make you go where? Are you going to Disney land in the 1p! Earth?! Because if you are, can you take me there! The ones in our home are like deadman land… it's creepy. So if you're going there, take me! Take me! Take me! Take me!

Ciao!

2p! Romano


	11. Thinking of 1p! by Yaoi Angel16

**Thinking of 1p! by Yaoi Angel16 **

Hi guys and girls just a few questions. Do any of you like your 1p!selfes?

Who would you say is the most scary of your group?

And 2p!Japan, if you don't like yaoi do you like yuri?

-Yaoi Angel16

* * *

Dear Yaoi Angel16,

This is 2p! Latvia answering your question from all the guys… all of us hate our 1p! Selves… except for 2p! Switzerland and others...

Take me for example! My 1p! Self is so weak and he shakes so much when Russia's next to him. I shake my middle finger when 2p! Russia's next to me! Weak! Also, the idiot can't do anything right since the day he came to the world. The hell! And that Lithuania and Estonia idiots doesn't do anything to make that coward strong (as if I needed help from those two right now!). The Sealand kid is always by his side, and I find it disgusting!

Hell, he's not even an Empire yet! The only Empire he _was_ in is the horrid Soviet Union, with that bastard Russia running everything. 1p! Latvia is stupid, idiotic, and is ruining my reputation! I will do something to that idiot.

The scariest of our group? I don't know about the girls, but the scariest of the guys (from a majority vote) is between 2p! Russia… I don't get why they're scared of him though. He's stupid.

2p! Latvia

P.S: 2p! America wanted to tell you that he despises his 1p! self for being a weak and stupid country. 2p! England doesn't like 1p! England's eyebrows and thinks he's too uptight. 2p! Switzerland said that it's nice for 1p! Switzerland to protect his sister… pfft!

P.P.S: … though…we're…-never mind!

* * *

Dear Yaoi Angel16,

This is 2p! Belarus answering your letter. I'm v-very shy at responding to something like this, I'm sorry if I-I'm a bit shaky at this :)

I have asked all of t-the girls about this question, most of them hate th-their 1p! Self horribly. For example, 2p! B-Belgium hates the fact that her 1p! self is very ch-cheerful and hides her feelings about her brother. Quote, she said: "It's not like I feel sorry for her or anything, but she should get her ass on the topic! Idiot!" 2p! Ukraine also hates her 1p! self for being a baby and caring for a c-crazy Russian. 2p! Seychelles hates 1p! Seychelles' g-g-g-guts. She said that her 1p! self is too forgiving and ch-cheery.

U-Unlike the others, 2p! Hungary is a little f-fond of her 1p! Self for being a strong 'guy' and for standing up for herself. Though, she still hates the fact that 1p! Hungary likes yaoi.

For m-me, I think my 1p! self acts too sc-scary and cruel to Lithuania. She's a-also very creepy and can s-stalk other nations well. I-I'm not very fond of her…

The scariest nation? W-Well, for the girls (majority vote), it's between 2p! Liechtenstein and 2p! Seychelles. Even though 2p! Liechtenstein is one of m-my friend, she's scary at times…

Bye, hope you like my answers to this :)

2p! Belarus

* * *

Dear (something) Angel16,

I don't like to say that word, but I have to say that in this letter… unfortunately. I dislike yaoi and yuri, but I like gory, angst, and horror (my favourite genres). I am a clean nation and no one will be watching yaoi or yuri (my stupid 1p! self made) in my place… EVER! Yandere girls are my favourite.

2p! Japan


	12. Cupcakes Belarus by CrazyAnimeOtaku198

**Cupcakes and Belarus by CrazyAnimeOtaku198**

Hi everyone I have a few questions to ask you :D...

1. 2p England can you make me a cupcake that will put a nation to sleep  
preferably for a week or so ... I want to use this on your 1p self so I can  
have the date I always wanted with him. :3

2. 2p Russia dose 2p Belarus want to marry you like her counterpart.

3. This is a question for everyone How can I get to the 2p world I realy want  
to visit you guys :D

That's about it for now wait no ... 2p England can you send me four of these  
special sleep cupcakes I want 2 dates with my Iggy, to tie  
up 1p Prussia with Hungary and see how long  
he lasts and to have a date with Russia without having Belarus trying to kill  
me.

- CrazyAnimeOtaku198

* * *

Dear CrazyAnimeOtaku198,

A sleep spell cupcake…- wait, that's not a bad idea! Because you sent me this brilliant idea, I could give you a better one in return :) I don't like my 1p! Self much, so instead of getting a sleeping cupcake, why don't I make you a hypnosis cupcake instead? It would be much better having a date with an awake 1p! than an asleep 1p!, yes? For a bonus, I could send you two of these hypnosis cupcakes (for England and Russia) and three sleep cupcakes (for Hungary, Prussia, and Belarus) _!

*Hands you the already baked cupcakes*

Here you go! Have fun with them :) Oh, and don't forget to send me pictures, yes? -

2p! England

* * *

Dear CrazyAnimeOtaku198,

For your information, 2p! Belarus doesn't like me like 1p! Belarus does (thank goodness). She sees me as an older brother and nothing else… though, she does have something for that 2p! Lithuania idiot (that I don't care about), but she never admits it. I don't really give a damn to whoever she goes with as long as it's not idiot America. Da?

2p! Russia


	13. Hello kitty and scars by Hello Kitty

**Remember, this is my story of the 2p! World :) **

* * *

**Hello kitty and scars by Hello Kitty**

Dear 2P!China

If the 1P!China loves Hello Kitty, do you?  
Also what was your reaction when Japan gave you that scar?  
How do you deal with 2P!England?

Thank you!  
-Hello Kitty

* * *

Ni hao Hello Kitty,

Well… I was waiting for someone to finally send me a letter… but now, I'm just too lazy…

Anyways, I'm not as interested in cute stuff as 1p! China is. I like rag dolls much more than Hello Kitty. But it doesn't really mean that I hate Hello Kitty…argh! Confused!

Meh! Okay, next question… scar? 2p! Japan gave me a scar?! Oh no, he didn't gave me a scar…he gave me TWO scars! You must've been mistaken my story for 1p! China's. His story involves crying from both nations and whatever… but that doesn't mean my story involves crying… unfortunately, it does. When 2p! Japan's about to leave me, he left me with two scars, on my back, that looks like a huge cross… it almost killed me… but for that story to continue, you have to send me another letter! I'm only answering the stuff you asked me because 1) Nyapoop14 is forcing me to get, quote "my lazy ass off" and respond 2) I want to eat my dumplings.

How do I deal with 2p! England you ask? Easy, just do what you do when a rabid lion tries to attack you with spinning purple eyes and one hundred tranquilizers stuck on his butt… unfortunately, shooting doesn't always work. The bastard is crazy and, I _know_, he has a membership in mental hospitals around the world! He always says that he's not crazy, but I, and the rest of the world, have proofs. I haven't seen him in a while, not since that other war with the three bastards. After that, he and I have this doctor and mental patient relationship… plus, we both hate our former colonies. He's not my friend, just this crazed man wanting a doctor to take care of it. Idiot.

I want to eat my dumplings!

2p! China


	14. Hugs by EmeraldHeart12

**Hugs by EmeraldHeart12**

2p!England and 2p!China, may I have a hug?

EmeraldHeart12

* * *

Dear EmeraldHeart12,

Sure! *hugs you* anything else, poppet?

Love,

2p! England

* * *

Whatever! *lazily hugs you*

2p! China

P.S: if you want another hug, gimmie dumplings.


	15. 2p! Canada by 1p Michigan

**2p! Canada by 1p Michigan**

1pMichigan:

2P!Canada: Now that the NHL Lockout is over, I'm sure you'll be  
remembered at least one of the States on the border... Don't think it'll be my  
2p! counterpart, though. After all, in the 1p! world, you and I are quite  
close.

VIVA LE HOCKEY!

-1p! Michigan

* * *

Dear 1p! Michigan,

It is true that the idiot 1p! Me is friends with you in that other world... but the 2p! you and I are very close… didn't you know that? We're in the same God damn Empire, how come you did not know that? For your information, he's in MY Empire. Even though he's quiet and annoying, he still counts as my providence.

Viva le hockey only! Other crappy sports should be deleted!

2p! Canada


	16. Cats by 1p Greece

**Cats by 1p Greece**

2p!Ukraine loves cats? Can you send her over here, canine-loving  
counterpart?

-1p Greece

* * *

To nosy 1pGreece,

For your stupid information, I don't _love_ cats, I just like them…they make my stress veins go away. Who wouldn't love animals with sharp teeth, dangerous claws, and are always obedient to their masters? I make 2p! Greece like cats more because I'm his boss, and when you're the boss, you can do anything you want! Ha!

2p! Ukraine

P.S: I will not go to your place!


	17. States by 1p Texas

**States by 1p Texas**

I know you're one tough cookie, 2p!America, but some of the 2p! States  
are so damned weak... such as my 2p counterpart.

I'm sure you'd respect me.

DON'T MESS WITH 1p!TEXAS. *grabs a triple-barrelled shotgun*

Samuel Houston Jones, aka 1p!Texas

* * *

Dear bastard 1p! Texas,

Yeah, the 2p! self of you guys are so weak and quiet… well, the other ones are God damn annoying! If you're brave enough to point that rusty gun in my face, then I have a micro respect of you.

When you say states, what do you mean by that? Are you trying to compare the fucking 1pWorld with our world? You must be mistaken! In our world, there are no such things as states, only providence, colonies and countries. Idiot.

2p! America

P.S: since you said your human name, might as well say mine… because I felt like it, bastard.

My human name is; Aaron Jones.


	18. FMB by jackcay101 3

**FMB by jackcay101 3**

Actually, yes 2p!England!

What do you think of your 1p!s friend, Flying Mint  
Bunny? Is FMB your friend too?

-Jackcay101

* * *

Dear Jackcay101,

Flying Mint Bunny? Oh, I haven't heard of something like that. My 1p has it? It's sound very plane and ugly (sorry to say) for a name of a magical creature. Though, I do have something similar to the ugly 1p! England… I call him; Hovering Toxic Rabbit. He's very cute and is only friendly to me (not to be surprised or anything). He could change to different sizes in his body, he has little foams (I call them whip cream) coming out of his mouth, his eyes are sparkling ruby red, and he's about the same size as half of my arm (but he could change his size, remember?). He's the cutest little creature that I LOVE! :) You should pet him sometimes!

Love,

2p! England :)

* * *

**I have no idea if 2p! FMB is actually Hovering Toxic Rabbit (HTR)... but It's my made up one :P Don't ask me how I came up with that name :P**


	19. Toolsand strawberries by Lucia Scarlatti

**Tools and Strawberries by Lucia Scarlatti**

2p England, luv ur cupcakes! Do you ever make strawberry flavoured ones?

Oh, and 2p Italy, dont be such a hater. Blood pasta can't be that bad for your health right?

Im sure it tastes good.

XD Oh yeah, by the way Italy, do you Ever run out of knives? XDDDD

-Lucia Scarlatti

* * *

Dear Lucia Scarlatti,

Thank you for loving my cupcakes! I feel so accomplished! :) Strawberry flavoured cupcakes? Oh those, I only used real strawberries to the people I actually like :) For the rest of the population, I give them something that looks like a strawberry cupcake :D

Hugs,

2p! England

* * *

Ciao Lucia,

Tell that to my freaking tools wielding doctor! He's such a retard! Why did I even get a stupid doctor anyways- oh right! The two bastards tricked me in going to a doctor because they're worried about my 'health'. I really need to talk to 2p! Romano and 2p! Switzerland and 'thank' them to go to that useless doctor of mine!

For the knifes question, it depends on who I'm targeting. Like 1p! Belarus, knifes of all size appear out of no where… that's the only thing I like about this fucking world.

Going to say 'thanks' to 2p! Romano and 2p! Switzerland,

2p! Italy.


	20. Friends by Greece'skitty 2

**Friends by Greece'skitty 2**

2p turkey, you are now my best friend.  
And you too, 2p romano.  
2p greece, i really dont care about them. BECAUSE I GOT DIS BAZOOKA! And dis greek army knife! AND I GOT MEH DOUJINSHI! Btw, you were my favorite 2p, but now you are being rude so, geia blaka! Oh yeah, i just went there. I just called you an idiot in greek, it aint your imagination.

-Greece'skitty

* * *

Dear Greece's kitty,

Thank you for acknowledging me as your best friend :) I appreciate it :)

Your new friend,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao Kitty!

Yay! I'm your new friend! FABULOUS! I'm glad that you switch your favourites because 2p! Greece is very tacky looking (his clothing, that is).

See you soon!

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear My weird kitty,

I don't care if you have a bazooka or anything! Try me! But… if it's possible, could I… still be… one of your- never mind! Why would I ask such a thing?!

2p! Greece


	21. Revenge by 2p Philippines

**Revenge by 2p Philippines**

Hello 2p Italy, I've been wanting to speak with you for some time now. I'm hardly ever noticed other than Canada, but people tend to forget that I took part in the War. I'm just want your opinion. What would be the best way of going about and getting revenge on Spain, America, and Japan, 2p or non 2p? By the way, I'd be more than happy to have some of your "specially" made pasta.

-2p Philippines

* * *

Ciao 2p Philippines bastard,

Which war did you take place again? We have so many God Damn wars that I haven't kept tract of them, from the start till now… I should probably do that… better record how many times I fucking hell beat the crap of the other nations! Ha!

Revenge on Spain, America, and Japan, 2p or non 2p? Wow, you're fucking full of revenges from those bastards! But, why are you asking me? Why don't you ask that 2p! China bastard… he seems to be useful in helping you get your revenge with countries he doesn't like.

Though in my opinion, I think you should tie them up together and ship the them to 2p! England's 'fun' house. He calls it 'fun' house, I call it a son of a bitch Crazy/ mental house! I don't know how long they will last and how much blood will they lose, but I don't fucking care! Though… there's 2p! Japan… he's okay, just okay… don't mess with him much! But if you do, don't ask me! Ask 2p! China bastard… he knows many ways because he's such an old man.

My 'Specially' made pasta? I'll give it to you, after the whole revenge is done! I want to see pictures of crazy England beating them to shit!

2p! Italy


	22. Emotions and food by Stardust98

**Emotions and food by Stardust98**

2p! Spain: Why are you so emotionless all the time? Smile a little! :D And do  
you like tomatoes like your counterpart?

2p! America: Is it true you are a vegetarian?

2p! England: Why are you so cute? Do you have fairy friends like your  
counterpart?

2p! Romano: Since your counterpart hates 1p! Germany, does your brother hate  
2p! Spain? Or do you hate 2p! Germany?

***Stardust98***

* * *

Hola Stardust98,

There's really nothing to be happy about, everything in this world is just so miserable. Plus, smiling is for children. 2p! Romano said that I smiled once when my enemies were slaughtered… but that's only one time, when I was a teenager and a very powerful empire.

Tomatoes? I'm not obsessed with them like childish 1p Spain, but I find them okay. Tomatoes are my favourite fruit though… yeah…

2p! Spain

* * *

Dear Stardust98,

No, I am not a full fledge vegetarian but I don't eat a lot of meat. I don't eat so much meat like that ego 1p American, but I do eat meat. You could also say that I eat vegetables and fruits more than that idiot! My favourite food is tofu burger!

No questions asked!

2p! America

* * *

Dear Stardust98,

Me? Cute? *blushes* awww… :) Thank you!

Fairy friends you say? Yes, yes I do ;) I think they're the same as my counterpart, but much more cute! Though, I have more pixies than fairies because they're so cute with their pointy teethes and point ears! Oh, and does a three headed dog counts too?

Love,

2p! England

* * *

Ciao Stardust98,

I love everyone! :D Fratello? Well, he finds 2p! Germany an okay guy… but they were at war with one another once… it wasn't pretty! They were arguing over pasta and potato… it was scary! In general, they're good friends :D Them and 2p! Japan are good friends :D

Hope this answers your questions,

2p! Romano

* * *

**Okay, 2p! America needs to eat little meat to, ya know? **


	23. Letters by YouFall9Times 3

**This note is to Fanfictionlover1: This letters fanfic is in order of reviews I received from my email. Please bear with me, your one is coming soon :)**

* * *

**Letters by YouFall9Times 3**

Ciao bastardo,

*huffs* Whatever you say, idiot. I am definitely not answering anything and I  
don't care if you do it for me, if you do it alright, that is. If it doesn't  
meet my expectations you are going to drown with the fish. I will find a way  
to escape soon, anyway.  
Get off of me! Don't touch me with your filthy hands! I won't go to that  
stupid place!

Ti odio,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

Okay, I'll help you with the letters! But I'm not doing all of yours because they're for you, fratello! Nyapoop14 will be angry if you don't answer all of them :)

But can we go to Disney land? Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssss ssssseeeeee?! I want to go there! :D I'll hug you forever if you let me go there! Please? :D

LOVE,

2p! Romano


	24. Physical by Hytrigon

**Physical by Hytrigon**

I know that 2p! is different from 1p! in personality, but are you guys also different in a physical way?

For example, is 2p!Ukraine flat-chested?

-Hytrigon

* * *

Dear Hytrigon,

I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?! It's…still growing OKAY?! I do envy the land masses on my counterpart because my one is… a little small… ONLY A LITTLE! I'm still a size A, that's all I can tell you! Idiot.

*groans* let's just ignore that topic and continue the question. I'll give you a list of 2p! Nations with different physical attributes, because I don't like to describe stuff… here it is:

2p! England: Thin eyebrows, unlike his counterpart

2p! Liechtenstein: Erm… have grown… to a C cup… bastard.

2p! Seychelles: doesn't have pigtails, she only have a big near-torn red ribbon on the back of her head.

2p! Romano: dyed his hair a blondish brown colour.

2p! France: no beard. Hates to _not _shave.

2p! Turkey: also no beard… he said it looks too rough for him.

2p! America: he tans and has darker hair.

2p! Canada: grows his hair a little longer and ties it. He hates to have his hair on his face.

2p! Belarus: tries to look cute with different hairstyles… mostly keeps it in pigtails.

Well, that's probably all I could tell you right now.

2p! Ukraine

* * *

**Okay, I don't know if 2p!Liechtenstein is a C cup or if 2p! Belarus wears her hair in pigtails... these are just assumptions, okay?**


	25. Wedding by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 2

**Guys, I know I'm posting this two-three at a time, but please bare with me :I **

**Oh, good news! My friend have decided to do this with me... our team work will be said when I post that chapter with her, okay :D She also wanted to do this letter thingie with me :D**

* * *

**Wedding by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 2**

Heya!

Just the pictures ... For giving me these hypnosis cupcakes you are invited to our FREAKING WEDDING! Iggy and I are getting married he proposed to me after I gave him a tasty little treat *cue devilish smile*. 2p England you and all the other 2p nations are invited to me and Iggy's wedding it takes place next Saturday in the middle of London hope you cab make it :D. Also I was wondering how long do these hypnotic cupcakes last? I don't want Iggy waking up in the middle of the night wondering why there is some random girl in his room XD

-New Miss Kirkland  
CrazyAnimeOtaku198

P.s *gives pics of half dead Prussia* See this is what happens when you put a sleeping Prussia on top of Hungary in Austria's house. Who knew Hungary had so many pans and Austria could hit hard with a violin XD

p.s.s Oh wait nearly forgot ! *Gives pics of Me and Russia's date* Vodka Party! I also got to see a German sparkle party , but surprisingly Prussia wasn't there only Germany. Gee I wonder what happened to Prussia that night...

* * *

Dear CrazyAnimeOtaku198,

I would love to go to your wedding! Unfortunately, the cupcakes won't last that long… But I will make some new batches that would last two months! The one I gave you will last a couple of days, but take as many pictures as you can! :) If you give him those kind of cupcakes all the time, he will soon be really possessed and will do anything you say, and I mean anything! The slightest comment will trigger his body and do as you command… the results would be devastating! But, because I don't want to lose my precious 1p! self (and I want to torture him as much as possible), I won't be giving you anymore cupcakes… sad. Though, take as many pictures as possible! :D When he wakes up from his trance, he wouldn't remember anything... unfortunately. The spell will wear off next Saturday! Take pictures! Make a scrap book! Don't worry, we can have some other ideas in making both of us happy :D

Love,

2p! England

P.S: I saw the picture of Prussia you sent me… I laughed so hard :D I also showed it to 2p! Prussia, to make him laugh! But instead, he shrugs and says "poor him". He's depressed like that. Even 2p! Italy laughed!

P.P.S: Looks like you have a wild party over there! America hates parties like those… But I do! I wish I was there with you ^_^!


	26. Blood Line by Fanfictionlover1

**Blood Line by Fanfictionlover1**

Hi there 2p's  
Dear 2p England, 2p America, 2p France,2p Mexico, 2p Cuba, 2p Spain, 2p Prussia, 2p Germany.  
I have all your nationalities I'm my blood line and your all great and I hope you all don't change cause if you do I'll claw out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me tear you carcass apart. :3

-Fanfictionlover1

* * *

Hello Franfictionlover1,

So you're British-American-French-Mexican-Cuban-Spanish-Prussian-German human? Wow, that's a lot! And it's a weird mix too! I don't like the British-American part though… which one do you like more? British or American? I hope you chose British, yes? ^_^

Hugs!

2p! England


	27. Awesome by Vespasta

**Awesome by Vespasta**

2p!Italy,

How do you get yourself to be so awesome?  
You're my favorite 2p! (ω)

-Vespasta

* * *

Ciao pasta bastard,

How do I become awesome? Well… I don't really know how to answer that question… I just am?

2p! Italy


	28. 2p! Romano by theDeadOne28

**2p! Romano by theDeadOne28**

2p! ROMANO!

:3  
1. You are so awesome  
2. How many people have you killed and why.  
3. Hug your little brother for meh...  
4. I dare you to throw a tomato on Spain's face. C:

-TheDeadOne28

* * *

Ciao TheDeadOne28!

1) Thank you for thinking that I'm awesome! Yay! :D

2) People that I've killed? Erm… I don't know really. Fratello have always killed more people than me because I'm kind! But it doesn't mean that I'm afraid to kill someone charging at me with a knife! 1p! Romano is, truthfully, weaker than me because he can't kill people on demand… his boss have to force him to. Plus, he can't kill his own people, even if they go crazy on him! I could! I kill people who try and kill my fratello and me! I love my fratello! :D And I will do anything he said, even if it's to kill someone :D But killing a nation? I can't do that! Some of them are crazy! (ahem, 2p! England)

3) As I said, I love my fratello! I will hug him for you!

4)Question, what's a tomato? Is it that red thingie that 2p! Spain always eat?

Bye-Bye!

2p! Romano


	29. Bat and sweets and Iggy by Mrs-Doitsu

**Bat and sweets and Iggy by Mrs-Doitsu**

Oh dear me... so many options... so many question's for the 2p!'s... but I'll have to start with 2p! England of course!

1. 2p! England, who do you prefer, in a friend way of course; 2p! France, France or 2p! Canada? Of course out of all the counties (2p!'s included) who is your favorite as well? Let me just say you are darling by the way. *blush*

2. 2p! America, my friend would like to ask if you ever clean your bat? Odd question I know but it is asked.

3. Another one for 2p! England, my your popular! *blush again* My friend also wants to know what your purpose in life is.

4. 2p! Switzerland, do you care for sweets? Your also very cute if I can say. *smile/blush*

That is all my questions. - love you all dearie's

- Mrs-Doitsu

* * *

Dear Mrs-Doitsu,

Yay! Another letter! I'm getting very popular these days :D

Countries that I prefer as a friend you say? Erm… Out of the three choices, I chose France! I've met him before, and unlike my France, he's very fun to talk to and hang out with! :) I think he's better than my 1p! Self :) Though, if it wasn't from the three nations, I would chose 2p! Belgium! She's very friendly and always talk in a… what is it called again? Tsun-tsundaere? Well, she talks like this: "It's not like I'm helping you or anything!" She's also very cute when she's angry and fierce if you mock her waffles! Plus, she and I share a hatred to siblings ^_^

Oh, and thank you for calling me a darling ^_^!

The next question; purpose in life you say? Well… that's very deep. Erm… I think I wanted to show everyone that I'm not crazy! The 2ps have called me crazy lately, and it's not nice. Except for 2p! Belgium; she thinks that I'm not crazy :) But I have many duties I must do before I die. Like… get revenge on 2p! America… for… that… Revolution…

2p! England

* * *

Dear Mrs-Doitsu,

Clean my bat? I don't , there's just too much blood on it to be cleaned! Even though I'm a very clean person and my house is very VERY clean (unlike my lazy counterpart), my bat's not going to be clean for long. It's too tiring to clean it over and over again… plus, it's just too hard to fully clean it!

From,

2p! America

P.S: What did you ask Iggy anyways? He seems to be staring at in a weird way-oh, never mind! He's back to his crazy smiling self… never mind, I guess?

* * *

Dear Mrs-Doitsu,

I would like some sweets, thank you! :) *Smiles shyly while taking your sweets*

Me, cute? Really? *blushes* w-why, thank y-y-you :)

Thank you,

2p! Switzerland.


	30. Saubures by Italy has a Pasta Gun 2

**Heya Guys! This person did a very good idea for this letter :D I haven't thought about getting letters from OCs this kind of way :D **

**Just to give everyone a heads up, Saubure is a made up country in the Anime Gosick (amazing anime by the way :D) and this person have a very good idea in putting OCs like this for this letter :) Thank you for that! What I'm saying is, feel free to have OCs that are from other animes, movies, tv shows, and maybe games... I don't know much games with made up countries okay :D Planets from the game Halo is okay :)**

* * *

**Saubures by Italy Has A Pasta Gun 2**

Bonjour 2ps,

This is for 2p Italy, did you know that my stupid 1p self got her and me lost in the woods? All she has is that stupid broken talking GPS that repeatedly says Bonjour and is not giving us the way home! Please help us!? My 1p has the strange personality mix of 2p Germany and 1p Romano weird right? As in lazy and rude! She swears too much and is kind of insane... and rude only to me! Make her stop being mean to me!

* 1p Saubure stomps on 2p Saubure's foot*

Ouch! 2p Italy, look what she just did! See what I mean?! You know... some say she acts more like a 2p than a 1p...

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ciao Saubures bastards,

Saubure… where was that ag-Oh yeah! You're between 2p! France, 2p! Switzerland, and me right? Forgot about you! Meh, you're too quiet to NOT be forgotten anyways. Stuck in a forest you say? Isn't the 1p! you good at mysteries or something like that? Ha, only an idiot like my brother would be stuck in a forest with a 'good' detective and a crappy GPS! I laugh at you! Maybe my laugh would be heard from the forest! HAHAHA!

2p! Italy

P.S: How the hell did you get stuck in a forest with your counterpart anyways?


	31. Hugs by EmeraldHeart12 2

**Hugs by EmeraldHeart12 2**

Oh! Here's the dumplings you requested, I hope you like them! They're included with the letter!

2P!England, how are your muffins so awesomely delicious? Thanks for the hug!

-EmeraldHeart12

* * *

Ni Hao EmeraldHeart12,

Yes! My dumplings… fine, I'll give you the stupid hug *hugs you*. There! If you want more hugs, by my pushy or something

2p! China

* * *

Dear EmeraldHeart12,

I have my special recipes in them! :)

Oh, you're welcome for the hug :)

Love,

2p! England


	32. Friends by Greece's kitty 3

**Friends by Greece's kitty 3**

Awwwwnico (2p greece, i looked it up) is jealous! come let kitty hug you huggles! Oh and this stupid person in my best friends school said "Greece is a country? I thought it was ancient or whatever..." Whats your thought about that?

2p romano, we are gonna be all fabulous with our fabulousness and all the other unfabulous ** will be **ing jealous of our fabulousness.

2p turkey, you are so cute. Also im from kostantinoupoly (istanbul) If 2p Turkish republic of northern cyprus is there, you are adowable!

-Greece'skitty

* * *

Dear my weird-abnormal-human kitty,

N-no! I'm not jealous! What are you s-saying? And d-don't h-hug me!

….Anyways, about the stupid person… He said that?! Okay, since I need you in doing this, this is what I'm going to do: I need you to tell me where he lives (in details and very specific), I'll go there, tie him up on a chair, and teach him about Ancient Greece (my mom)…with a bazooka!

2p! Greece

* * *

Ciao Greece'skitty,

Yay! We are going to be so fabulous in a very unfabulous world (I don't really care if that is a word)! Wah! You swore… but oh well, fratello swears a lot in front of me… it's okay :D Faaaaabbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuulll llllooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu sssssssssssssssssss!

From your fabulous friend,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Greece's kitty,

Um… Ah… th-thank you! I-I'm gl-glad that you-you're from Istanbul :) I-I hope I could meet you t-th-there some day :)

Kind regards,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Dear Greece's kitty,

w-why thank you for finding me adorable :) Not many people see me, even though I'm a country in my 2p! World… everyone, especially Mr 2p! Greece, is very big!

From,

2p! TRNC


	33. Letters by YouFall9Times 4

**This one is done by my best friend! her account name is Ale-ChanLikeyCookies! :D Ale-chan and I are going to do this letter together (because I asked the human if the human wants to do it and the human wanted to do it anyways :D) So, because I have been through HW yesterday, Ale-chan was kind enough to do them :D She will be helping me with the letters :D This one and the other ones are both of our ideas :D Hope you liked it :D  
**

* * *

**Letters by YouFall9Times 4**

Ciao stupido,  
No, I am not doing any of those! I refuse to type them down! And I don't care what that cagna says!  
I said get off! *takes out knives* I will gutter you like a fish if you touch me again! And I am not going, not now or ever! Non voglio i tuoi stupidi abbracci!  
Non mi importa,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ciao Fratello,

But you are faaaabuuulous, my dear fratello! But I want to go to Disneyland with yoouuuu, we can ride the carousel and eat food and drink drinks and it'll be so much funnnnnnnnnnnnn! ~~~3 ;D

Love you!

2p! Romano

P.S: Oh, I love fish! :D


	34. Party n cupcakes by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 3

**Ale-chan and I thought about this one together :P**

* * *

**Party and cupcakes by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 3**

Aww so now more cupcakes... well I kinda understand the reason why although I really wanted to continue being Mrs. Kirkland. Well I don't mind I like you also 2p Iggy and I wouldn't want to deprive you from quality touture. I was wondering can you at least give me the 2 month hypnotic cupcakes for Russia I want to be the new . You don't mind Russia becoming my slave do you ? Oh and 2p Iggy I promise to make the most of my England slave... er I mean husband! I will be taking photos of our time together and scrabooking it for future blackmail or fan girls bragging rights :3

- Possible *plzz*  
Otaku

p.s Germany is having another German sparkle party next Sunday and you are welcome to join me if you want don't forget to bring beer!

P.s.s Looking back at those Prussia pictures I actually feel bad for the albino. He's still in the hospital after nearly getting killed at Austria's house.

* * *

Dear Otaku,

Noo! But 2p Russia would be sad! Be sure to send me pictures, especially of that scrapbook. Blackmail is important, so be sure to keep it safe! :) And for the party, I'd love to come! I can even bring some of my specialty red velvet cupcakes along, with the secret ingredient everyone loves!

About the Prussia pictures, aww! I feel so sorry for Hungary's frying pans! Are they okay?

Love and Hugs!

2p! England :)

* * *

Dear CrazyAnimeOtaku198

Cool! Have a beer. Of course I'll bring beer, as long as you help me organize the party. I'll help by supervising you from the couch. *grabs handful of potato chips*

2p! Germany

P.S: can I call you Otaku? The name's a bit long and it takes me a long time to type it.


	35. Short Hair by Death-Wolf

**Short Hair by Death-Wolf**

Hey, 2p!Romano,

I was wondering what you think of girls with really short hair, like mine for example... I if you don't like them, screw you damn it! Also, I'm running from the men in white coats. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Death-Wolf

P.S. You and your brother are my fav 2ps!

* * *

Dear Death-Wolf,

Girls with short hair are tremendously. Tremendously. FABBBBBB. You made the right choice in getting that hairstyle, now your tremendous fab will knock out everyone in a ten-mile radius. Also, about the men in white, I'm pretty sure that's my brother chasing you. And if it is, I'm pretty sure he won't take you alive. :s ;P

2p! Romano


	36. Likes and Dislikes by Vespasta 2

**Likes and Dislikes by Vespasta 2**

1)2p!Italy,

I guess that makes sense...  
So, which 2p do you hate the most/ find most annoying? Who do you like the most/ find least annoying?

2) 2p!Japan,

I know you don't like the "Y" word, but do you know if any of the other 2ps like it? I personally don't, I'm just curious.

* * *

Ciao Vespasta bastard,

For the person whom I hate the most; 2p Russia. He puts his hand on my fucking shoulders all the time just to piss me off because I hate hate HATE! being touched! *strokes knife furiously *

As for the most annoying, probably 2p Romano, the human leech constantly stuck to my ass. Or Kyrgyzstan, because his name's hard to spell and I had to fucking google that just to put it on this letter!

I like 2p Germany and Japan because I'm allied with them, I like their faces and we party pretty hard together. Plus, Germany on cheese is the most hilarious thing ever; he has like 10 seizures on cheese!

Least annoying is 2p Switzerland because he brings me food and presents, like everyone should.

Does that answer your fucking questions? Good!

2p! Italy

* * *

Dear Vespasta,

Where do I begin…Well, to start off, there's 2p Germany who basically inhales it. 2p Sweden nosebleeds gallons at the sight of bromance, so he definitely likes it. Idiot. 2p Iceland likes it, and I wouldn't mind it that much if he didn't go around yelling "Now kiss!" to every pair of men he sees looking at each other. He's too cheerful. 2p Canada is pretty into it as well; he tries to hide it but it's so blatantly obvious, the poor child. They probably have their own club, too. I'm glad you don't like it, 'cause now we can start our own Anti-"Y" word club. What about it?

2p! Japan


	37. Ancestry by Fanfictionlover1 2

**Ancestry by Fanfictionlover1 2 **

It is a weird mix. I'm more British than American, and more German too.

-Fanfictionlover1

* * *

Dear FanFictionlover1,

Cool! Have a beer.

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

Yay! You can live longer now- I mean….Yayy!

Hugs,

2p! England _!


	38. Saubures by Italy has a Pasta gun 3

**Saubures by Italy has a Pasta gun 2**

I am not quiet! Don't you remember the time when you tried to chase me in anger after I put you in a frilly pink dress?! Or the time when you tried to stop me from squealing at a cute cat that was in sitting front of you! As for why I'm stuck in a forest with my rude 1p self 2p Germany asked us to solve a for him case I can't tell you since the details are classified 1p being all full of herself read the map wrong and I tried to point it out when we started arguing about how extremely lazy she is and went off topic by arguing about which color is better pink or black! My 1p thinks that pink is hideous and that she thinks and I quote "I'm too fucking damn happy!" Let me tell you this since 2p Germany is really lazy right? My 1p is the same but worse she sits on the couch and pigs out on candy and chocolate and forces me to watch scary horror movies with her just to hear me scream in terror! Also... have you seen my 1p's hideous pet Tarantula spider? I think it must have snuck into the last letter I sent you... Yes my 1p brought that thing along with her can you please return it before my 1p screams at me for losing it? Beware that it might try to eat you!

From,

2p Saubure

P.S. My 1p has a crush on you!

* * *

Ciao brats,

I do not want you bastards to remind me about that stupid dress! Thanks to you, idiota, 2p! Romano took a lot of pictures of me and said that I looked 'belle' in them… bastard. For a bonus in reminding me about that stupid past, I will continue to ignore your mere existence in this shitty world.

Cat? Oh yeah… that cat had rabies… I told you to stop squealing at it because that cat had rabies and you look like a mental-delusional patient screaming at a cat that had rabies.

2p! Germany asked you to solve a case? That figures! He always does that, even at home! He can't even get a stupid potato just five centimetres away from him. But you know what he does when he's hungry? He crawls… yes, he FRIKIN CRAWLS on the FREAKIN floor and climb up Mt Refrigerator to get the food he wanted. And you know what he picks it up with? HIS MOUTH! Bastard! Though, he could be lazy MOST of the time, but he's a scary fighter. Even he gives me the chills.

Your 1p! Self could really relate to 2p! Germany… very well… How could you not like horror movies?! I absolutely love them! (the only thing I love, by the way).

Tarantula? Who the hell carries their pet tarantula with them on a mission?! Lucky for you I don't happen to know where the hell your- wait… 2p! Romano? …oh…. Never mind, I actually know where your tarantula went! 2p! idiota Romano told me that he found it crawling around Nyapoop14's house. He then took the spider by the foot (hand? Whatever it is!) and gave it to 2p! England. The crazed man asked what 2p! Romano was holding and the idiota happily replied "a big spider". Then, being the crazed man he is, he asked 2p! Romano how much he's selling it for. 2p! Romano said nothing and instantly gave the spider to 2p! England, who then took it with a big smile on his face. So, long story short, the tarantula is slowly digesting down 2p! America's stomach. Amazing…

2p! Italy

P.S: your 1p! Self likes me? Well, too bad. I don't like girls much, they're just beings to me. In fuckingly short, they're okay.


	39. Brotherly Nordics by Aqua Cahill

**Brotherly Nordics by Aqua Cahill**

Dear 2p! Norway and 2p! Iceland,

If, unlike your counterparts, do you two get along? Does 2p! Norway make 2p!  
Iceland call him "Onii-chan"?

Oh, and tell 2p! Finland, 2p! Sweden, and 2p! Denmark I said Hi, will you?

Ciao!

-Aqua Cahill

* * *

Dear Aqua Cahill,

Get along? Of course we get along! Why wouldn't we? 2p! Iceland calls me 'Onii-chan' all the time! He's very cute when he calls me that :) We hug and spend time together a lot! Sometimes 2p! Latvia looks at us weirdly when we talk about my fairies and all! Yes, I taught 2p! Iceland to see the fairies with me! 2p! Latvia still looks at us weirdly when 2p! Iceland calls me 'Onii-chan' and hugs me! :)

Oh, of course I would say hi to 2p! Finland, 2p! Sweden, and 2p! Denmark for ya! Though, 2p! Denmark is always busy and working in his office and hates me if I disturb him… but it's my day to annoy him now!

Love,

2p! Norway


	40. Pon Pon Pon by Rainbow-Skittlez

**Pon Pon Pon by Rainbow-Skittlez**

Dear 2p!England and 2p!America,

Uhhhhh...Why is it that I found a video of you two dancing to a song called 'Pon Pon Pon' ?

Were you guyz drunk or something o-o? Well whatever.

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Dear Rainbow-skittlez,

The song 'Pon Pon Pon'? …Oh, that youtube video! I remember now _! I wasn't drunk when I did that! Why would I? I actually saw the singer's official video and I said to myself "why don't I also do that?" So, instead of asking random countries and getting their rejection, I made 2p! America eat my cupcake full of a mixture of wine/beer/sake/rum/vodka/and other millions of drinks to make him really drunk (because he told me he loves drinks like those _!) So after that, I decided to make a wonderland of cupcakes and pies and pink so scenery! Yay! Finally, I asked 2p! America if he wanted to dance and sing with me, and he said yes! Yay! The camera was from the dark magic world, so that's why it made us look 3d ish and sound computer like… the technology of the dark magic world is amazing!

I was going to post the video myself, but it looks like someone else filmed it and posted it in youtube. Yay! I thank the person for doing my work for me!

Love you,

2p! England

P.S: did you think we danced and sing good in that?

* * *

Hello Rainbow-Skittlez,

Tell me where that human lives, now! I. Will. Nuke. His/Her. Home.

2p! America


	41. Ask Away by Greece's kitty 4

**Sorry for not updating this yesterday you guys :( I had a lot of stuff to do and I went to the mall with my family... and came home late... and my friend was also busy... yeah :( I won't be able to update this in the past three weeks cuz I need to prepare for the final exams :( I'll try to update one at least every day, if not, one every two days :( Please bare with me okay? **

* * *

**Ask Away by Greece's kitty 4**

2p greece, I'll have to ask my friend, but i think she already killed that idiot. Also for some reason I think a greek person will cause the apocalypse (most likely me) because we're that awesome. Oh and My grade ended up getting locked in a classroom. we freaked out till the bell rang which ment it was math then we're like "YAY NO MATH! LETS ORDER PIZZA AND PLAY GAMES!" only my grade would do that... I would say only greeks would do that but this kid is part italian and another is romanian and another one is indian romanian, im sortof turkish so it doesnt really count as greek people only. 2p turkey, I want to visit istanbul so much. My summer home is in lesvos so maybe i can go there via boat My great great grandpa was from there when it was still greek. He left when you kicked all the greeks out of west turkey and chopped off their hands when they tried to come back *eyetwitch*... 2p romano, Sweetie, I Do want i want, I'm greek, i curse whenever. Want to go  
shopping?

2p TRNC, come here and let kitty hug you You are too cute *glomps TRNC*

-Greece's kitty

* * *

Dear kitty,

I have decided to shorten your name to kitty, because it's very awkward for me to say my name and kitty in the same sentence… very weird…

You already killed the idiot? Aww… I wanted to do it myself… unfair. And, for the first time in my whole entire immortal life, I will have to agree with you on how we're fucking awesome.

Locked in a classroom? I think that would be annoying, especially with people that you find annoying. Personally, I would rather jump out of a window and let a car hit me than be stuck with an Italian, Romanian, Indian, and Turkish (how the freaking hell does a person become part Greek and Turkish?). Being stuck with those people would leave me in shreds and misery.

2p! Greece

* * *

Dear Greece's kitty,

I heard that 2p! Greece is calling you kitty now? If it wouldn't be much trouble… c-can I call you Kitty-chan? I think it would be cute for y-you. Also, I would love it if you would come to Istanbul. I would like to see you in Istanbul. Your great great grandfather? Maybe I might of seen him roaming around. What does he look like, if you d-don't mind me saying.

C-Chopped off their h-h-h-hands! I would never do such a thing- oh, you meant my 1p! Self. I'm sorry to say this, but I d-d-don't really like m-my 1p! Self… he can be very mean. In that time, I never chopped their hands. I let them come and go if they want to, but 2p! Greece didn't want to come back to me because he said my home was boring. He made me sad. But it's okay, 2p! Ukraine said that my place is nice and interesting… she can be nice at times. :)

From your friend,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao kitty!

Okay then :) Fratello curses all the time, but I block his curses by thinking of fabulous clothing and what not! :D yay! Shopping?! Of course I would love to go shopping! Why don't we go to 2p! England's place? He told me that I could come by anytime I want :) yay!

Love,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Greece'skitty,

Hmpph! *struggles while being glomped* I-I can't b-b-b-breath… But thank you for the hug too :)

A-Am I really that c-c-cute? Thank y-y-you again.

Love,

2p! TRNC

* * *

**Wow... no one has asked the 2p! Nations about their past, government, nation or not, wish, or anything general yet... weird... **

**I rest assured, some of the questions above would not be what you expect it would be ;)**


	42. Mr Cuddles by Italy has a Pasta Gun 4

**Mr Cuddles by Italy has a Pasta Gun 4**

2p Romano and 2p England,

What did you fucking do to Mr. Cuddles!? * growels* you and 2p England are going to die a slow and painful death for what you two did with my precious Tarantula spider!* picks up machine gun and barges into Nyapoop14's house and starts shooting at 2p Romano and 2p England steals all of 2p England's knives and cupcake ingredients and then leaves the two 2ps crying and injured*

From,

1p Saubure

P.S. 2p Italy, my stupid 2p and I are finally no longer lost in the forest thanks to 1p Switzerland. I hope you enjoyed watching me making your brother and 2p England scream in terror for what they have done to my poor spider Mr. Cuddles! * laughs like a lunatic*

* * *

Ciao Saubure bastards,

I told you, Mr Cuddles is now cuddling Mr America's stomach. Sheesh! Couldn't you get another fucking spider or something? I mean, I'm sure there are many different species of poisonous spiders in pet stores or 2p! England's basement!

Oh yeah, I was peeing when that entire machine gun ruckus happened. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Nyapoop14 and 2p! Denmark fixing the fucking door and throwing the old one with 'holes' in the garbage. Other than the damage door and the now 'polkadott' living room, everything's normal. Well, not everything. As I walked deeper to the room, I see 2p! England chuckling and laughing like a crazed man and by stupid brother on the ground, crying. No one messes with my brother and shoots him with a machine gun except me… and other nations around him… but you don't count as one! Any fucking way, I asked 2p! Japan what happened (because 2p! Germany slept through the whole thing) and he told me that 1p! Saubure barged into the house yielding the machine gun. He also told me that you shot 2p! England and 2p! Romano… well… bad idea… That 2p! England bastard is almost immune to guns! 2p! Japan told me that the bullets fucking passed him like a hologram! 2p! Romano? Well, after that bullet dodging dagger trick I told him, he seems fine… except for the part that he's crying the sea here!

Oh, about 2p! England's fucking transparency, didn't you know that he's a powerful mage in black magic? Yeah, and I mean _fucking _powerful! Right now he's laughing like a crazed man and looking at the door as if it was his enemy… long story short, you're going to die… and I have no sympathy in that.

2p! Italy

P.S: 1p! Switzerland freed you from that forest? I see… ninnies. Can't even get out of a forest! Ha! Oh, and 2p! England wasn't screaming, he was laughing. 2p! Romano was screaming, but now he's crying. Nice job.

P.P.S: do you still have a crush on me 1p! Saubure?


	43. Parties n pics by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 4

**Parties and pics by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 4**

Don't worry 2p Iggy I will defenitly send you those pictures ! umm wait how do I send pictures to the 2p world ? Do I just write your address on a mirror or throw it in the miror and hope for the best? Awww fine if I can't have England or Russia then can you at least give me some cupcakes for Canada or Italy? Also yayz you are coming with me to the party it will be so much fun and I can't wait to see what the secret ingredient in your cupcakes is.

0-0 ummm yes Hungry's frying pans are okay after being used on Prussia's head multiple times they don't even have a dent in them.

2p Germany: I am not setting up the partt for you -_-... We can get my 1p England slave/ husband to do it :D * takes out ice cream and joins you on the couch*

Also yes you are more than welcone to just call me Otaku 2p Iggy already does :D

- yaoi yaoi yaoi * ha 2p Japan said the y word*

-CrazyAnimeOtaku198 :)

* * *

Dear Otaku,

Yay! I'm glad you're going to send me the beautiful pictures :) I can't wait to see them and show them to the other 2p! Nations! It'll be so much fun! :)

Oh, the letter? Well, since I'm in Nyapoop14's house, you could just deliver the pictures to the human's home! :) but, since the human doesn't want to show anyone her location, go and send me the pics by email to my email account _! Are you ready? Here it is: 4 .ukbe :) Email me anytime, okay? ;D

Cupcakes for Canada, you say? Hmm… well, he does want to be notice… sure! Why not ? Italy? Well, since 2p! Italy won't give me a hug, I'll let you have the cupcakes :D But I think you don't have to put Italy in a trance for the date… I think he'll do it anyways :D

Yay! I love to go to big parties where everyone dances and have fun ! Can't wait to see you there!

Ingreadiants for the cupcakes? Sure I'll tell ya :) After the party though :D

Love and hugs!

2p! England

P.S: I'm glad that Hungary's frying pans are okay! :D yay! No dent? Wow, those are some very hard frying pans ^^. Oh, give her a cupcake for me ^-^! I heard that she loves pans and injuries of other people, so I fixed her my special iron/blood cupcake! *gives cupcake to you*

* * *

Dear Otaku,

No party? …oh well… then I don't have to get my ass all the way there anymore. Sure, why don't you join me in the couch. I'm watching a comedy show, it's very funny!

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Otaku,

Okay! That's the last letter I will say the 'y' word! Ever!

2p! Japan

P.S: Stop saying the 'Y' word!

* * *

**hey peoples :D I'm surprised that not many have wrote letters to the Africans and the Asians yet... wow... ;)**


	44. Pon Pon Pon by Rainbow-Skittlez 2

**Pon Pon Pon by Rainbow-Skittlez 2**

Dear 2p!England,

Yes,England,I think you dance adorabley! It was uber cute! Oh can you also make 2p!America wear a dress? Thankyou!

Love you too!

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Dear Rainbow-Skittlez,

Why thank you :D! I didn't know I would attract many people with that simple video and dance ^_^!

2p! America wear a dress? Oh, I did that when he was just a little boy! ^^! I don't think you know, but when 2p! America was my colony, I used to dress him up in cute shirts and everything! One day, I ran out of clothes for him to wear because all of them are still in the wash. Sooo, since there's no clothes at all, he was stuck with wearing a frilly pink dress with cute sea blue ribbons everywhere ! He looked soooooooooooo cuutee! ! How I get him to wear that? Oh, since I didn't want him to run around the day naked, I convinced him that many of the boys are wearing these kind of things these days and it has become a big hit in Europe. Well, that did it :) It took him three days until he fully realized that the dress is for girls and five days for me to recover from my bruises. It was worth it though! :D He had matching slippers too :)

Oh, if you want, I'll give you the two pictures I took of him smiling with the dress and looking at me angrily with the dress. *hands you the two pictures*

Love you!

2p! England

P.S: Don't ask me why I have an extra dress that fits perfectly on 2p! little America ^_^!

* * *

Rainbow-Skittlez,

ERASE EVERYTHING FROM YOUR MIND OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!

2p! America


	45. Counterparts by Stardust98 2

**Counterparts by Stardust98 2**

Everyone: Do you all hate your 1p counterparts?

2p! Romano: You're adorable! :3 Is it true you have a collection of over 50 scarves? :O

2p! Italy: If you had to choose, would you rather have 1p! Romano or 2p! Romano?

2p! England: Yes, a three-headed dog counts. You really like bright colors don't you? What are your favorite colors?

2p! Japan: Since your 1p! counterpart doesn't like hugging, or any close contact for that matter, does that mean that you like hugging? Or are you similar to him in that aspect?

***Stardust98***

* * *

Dear Stardust98,

I'm 2p! Seychelles here and I'm answering for everyone…because the others are so lazy to write back! ARGH! It's ten pm here…. But any who, I'll just answer this one.

Yep! Most of us hate/despise our 1p! Counterpart because they're just stupid and are full of shit! I mean, my counterpart! She's so miss-goody-too-shoes and she talks to freaking sea creatures! Seriously, I EAT sea creatures, not talk to them or kiss them! Ewwwwwwww. She's also very girly and 'nice'. Everyone loves her and blah-de-blah! Everyone…loves her… Blech! Never mind that! And what's up with the paring SeychellesxEngland anyways? I have no feelings for that crazy bastard… I think…

Anyways, bye!

2p! Seychelles

* * *

Ciao Stardust98,

Heh?! 50 different scarves?! No way! I have more than that :3 But fratello keeps hiding them… or burning them… depends on the mood he's in :D Luckily, I have stashed a mountain of scarves on my secret wardrobe :D Don't tell fratello, please ;)

Hugs,

2p! Romano

* * *

Ciao Starbastard,

Have the pissy-scaredy 2p! Romano or the 1p! Romano that does his job and talk back to me…I'd rather have the pissy 2p! Romano… N-Not because he's my brother! Just because that I hate it when people or countries talk back to me… they never come out alive when that happens and I need my Romano to do my bidding.

2p! Italy

P.S: Don't tell me I said that! If you do, I will slit your throat with a butter knife very very very slowly… so that you could have a very slow and painful torture.

* * *

Dear Stardust98,

My favourite colour you say? Hmmm… I love the colour orange! ^_^! It's very bright and it sort of matches my hair… sort of :D (Narrator: you meant not really!) My second favourite is pink, and my third is lime green :D I love bright and sunny colours! :D

Hope this answers your question :)

Love,

2p! England

P.S: three headed dogs count? Yay! _!

* * *

To Stardust98,

Hugging?! I hate it when people come in contact with my personal space! One time, 2p! Romano came charging in and hugged me! Well… he turned to mush and had to run to 1p! Italy for a hug, but beat him up instead. It was surprisingly amusing. So my rule is; no touchy, live another day.

2p! Japan.


	46. Yandere? By Rainbow-Skittlez 3

**Is it me or did the font change in doc manager? -.-**

* * *

**Yandere? By Rainbow-Skittlez 3**

Dear 2p!England and 2p!Romano,

Eheheh..Hi...Uhh so I was just wandering if ya two were both yanderes since your 1p counterparts are tsundere...THANKS!..NOW BYEE!

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Ciao Rainbow-Skittlez,

Me, yandere? Well… I don't really know myself. Hmmm… I love my brother very much and I will skin anyone who tries to kill me… I don't really like girls much (but I don't like boys, ew!) and I only flirt with them for fun… nothing else but that! ! Is that yandere?

Love,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Rainbow-Skittlez,

Me, yandere? Nah! I'm not that kind of person ^^! Though, 2p! Japan and 2p! America called me… erm… I don't know the name well, but it ends with a dere… hmmm… I think it means someone who's crazy in the outside _and_ the inside... well, they called me that two or three times before. Not sure what they're talking about though ^-^! 2p! Belgium backed me up in that :D

Hugs!

2p! England


	47. 1PS and videos by KoreanPanda

**1ps and videos by KoreanPanda**

H-hello, this is my first time doing t-this and, stop stuttering Panda! You're making a fool of yourself! Anyways, here are the questions...

Dear, 2P! Italy twins,  
Do you find your 1Ps, ignorant, annoying etc.? Also, if you were to switch clothes, how would you look?

To 2P! Hetalia crew,  
Uh, is it weird that I found several videos of you dancing to some...odd things?

Thank you for taking the time fo read this! *bows*

Panda Out

* * *

Ciao Panda!

I'm answering this letter because fratello didn't feel like answering this at his nap time :) Okay, let's get started! Hmmm… do we find our 1ps annoying? Yup ^^! I hate 1p! Romano because he's scary. I hate 1p! Italy because he's copying me and doesn't spend as much time with his Romano… that's mean *tears up a little*. Plus, they're weird and not as powerful as us :D We're much stronger than them, thanks to fratello :D

If we switch clothes? Hmmm… depends what we're wearing though :I Because right now, we're wearing out military clothing, and only the brightness are different between the two :) But if we were in our casual clothing, I would be wearing black trousers and a button down shirt. Fratello would be wearing cream trousers (or shorts) and a yellow (or any other bright colour) shirt with matching scarf (of course)! I wished that fratello would get brighter clothing… don't tell him I said this!

Anything else?

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear KoreanPanda,

2p! Latvia here… DELETE THOSE FROM YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!

2p! Latvia

P.S: I blame that crazy Brit for this!


	48. Disney Land by YouFall9Times 5

**Disney Land by YouFall9Times 5**

Ciao stupido,  
No more 'But's I am not going to do anything and you sure aren't going to make me.  
Go die,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ciao fratello!

But-Oops! Hehehe :D I said but-Oops! Again with that word ;)

Why don't you like to go to Disney land? Is it because of the last one that we went to in our world? I rest assure, fratello, that the roller coaster will not launch us from the continent America to continent Asia nor will it break down in the middle of riding it or will the boat sink us into a water full of piranhas and country eating octapus! It'll be fine! :D We're in the 1p! Earth, not the 2p! Earth :P

Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Hugs!

2p! Romano


	49. Revenge and beer by Fanfictionlover1 3

**Revenge and beer by Fanfictionlover1 3**

2p Germany thank you for the beer I've been needing one for a while now .  
2p England can I have one of your"special cupcakes" please? I need to that revenge on done people who have tormented my life for a few years now.

-Fanfictionlover1

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

You're welcome… have more beer and come to Nyapoop14's home and sit next to me on the couch! We could eat potato chips and drink beer together!

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

My cupcakes? Hmmm… I'm sorry, but I don't use my cupcakes for evil and revenge purposes, love. (Nyapoop14: …he does!) But if you'd like to tell me who those meanies are and what have they done to one of my people, I could make some changes, kay? ^_^!

Hugs and kisses,

2p! England


	50. Saubures by Italy has a Pasta Gun 5

**Saubures by Italy has a Pasta Gun 5**

Bonjour 2p Italy and 2p Germany,

First off 2p Italy now known as rabid squirrel, If you mess with Arisu chan you will die by my battle ax! Oh I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Saubure's citizen Lucy Yagiri half and I am half Sauburean and half Japanese. Yes Arisu chan still has a crush on you why do you need to know? Is it because you want to scare her? Sorry but my country doesn't get so easily scared by most things which includes you 2ps you do know that her house is alive and that it is scarier than 2p England's "Fun House" as you call it.

2p Germany, Arisu chan is very similar to you in personality but did you know that her the other half of her personality is like that of 1p Romano?

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. Rabid squirrel, I'm right behind you with my ax and by the way I'm an immortal human so I can't die and also I'm immune to your knives! Prepare to die! * a purple eyed blonde haired girl with pigtails wearing a pink dress attacks 2p Italy with her giant battle and is making it very difficult for him to attack her*

* * *

Ciao Saubure bastards,

Lucy Yagiri, immortal? What are you, a hybrid of country and human? In our world, not many people are immortals… and if you're immortal, you cannot roam around freely! You kinda have to work with us, that's the rule! Meh, it's not like you can run away from us or something… but you can… unless you want to say goodbye to your shitty life! By the way; how the heck are you half Sauburian and half Japanese?! Weirdo! Who's Arisu? She has a crush on me?

Your country's house is scarier than 2p! England's? Well… I want to believe it when I see it! We had a house ranking weeks ago in our world meeting (before I got kidnaped to do this letter thingie) and we made a list of the top ten scariest houses. I'll give you top three because I don't give a fuck about making this letter longer than it is right now.

1) 2p! Russia

2) 2p! England

3) 2p! Italy

I would like to see this house of hers and rank it from my experience, not from your pissy experience! 2p! England's fun house? Well, his house does look like a unicorn barfed rainbow to his room and clowns are trapped in his 'paintings'. Or, as 2p! America would say, Alice in Wonderland, the messed up and gender bent version.

Who is this Arisu you're talking about? Whoever she is, she has the personality of 2p! Germany and 1p! Romano combined? Well… that must be a very good combination *saying sarcastically*.

Hope you have nightmares,

2p! Italy

P.S: oh, immortal? I don't mind that I can't kill you… as long as I hear you scream, I would be happy. *Turns around to see you with axe behind you back but then 2p! Spain charges in and claiming that the axe is his, not yours. Then you start to struggle for 'your' axe while I continue typing and ignoring the fight behind me.* In the end, Nyapoop14 kicked you out of the house, with no axe in hand. Enjoy!


	51. Love and vocaloid by Koemi'sheart

**Love and vocaloid by Koemi'sheart**

Hello 2P nations,

I have a few questions for 2P! Norway, 2P! America and 2P! Japan.

Alright, 2P! Norway why do you hate when 2P! Iceland calls you onii-chan? Also, have you met you 1P self yet? (your one of my favorites :D)

To 2P! America what do you think of the regular England, do you hate him or? (Love you too...:D)

Also to 2P! Japan why don't you trust anyone, also do you happen to like Vocaloid? (And your awesome, 2P! Japan!)

Sincerely, Koemi

* * *

Dear Koemi,

It's actually normal for 2p! Iceland to call me Onii-chan. Why do you ask-oh… is it because my counterpart forces Iceland to say 'onii-chan' to me? For your information, honey, 2p! Iceland have been calling me 'onii-chan' since I found him in his own country :D You should see him, he's very cute :P

Love,

2p! Norway

P.S: I'm glad I'm one of your favourites :D

* * *

Hello Koemi,

2p! England, 1p! England, they're both annoying Brits to me! I hate both of them, and the thought of "loving" them grosses me out, completely! But I find the tsundere one more annoying than the crazy Brit. "I-It's not that I care! I-I-I just don't like to see you in this state, that's all!" Make up your fucking mind! Seriously! Do you care, or do you not care?! At least I could tell from 2p! England's tone of voice whether he cares or not… but it always turns out to not carrying for everyone's life! In contrast, both of them are really annoying!

2p! America

* * *

Dear Koemi,

Vocaloid? Of course I like something I/ my people made! Why wouldn't I? The first _original _computer generated star (you don't count that weird lady Gaga in the picture) and form a hologram concert of her, isn't that mind blowing? Though, unlike my counterpart, I am not obsessed with Hatsune Miku-chan a lot, but because she's my first character, I like her. My favourite character is Sukone Tei and Mayu, because both of them are Yanderes.

Oh, I also fancy Yandeloid, if you'd like to know. Look it up on google if you want to know more.

2p! Japan


	52. Ask Away by Greece's Kitty 5

**Ask Away by Greece's Kitty 5**

2p greece, My friends on fanfiction call me kitty anyway. Oh and tecnically My great great grandpa was from kostandinoupoli when it was still greek territory. So im not that turkish. IM GREEK-AMERICAN, HAHAHAHA! My grade is just... we cant even say excuse me because someone always corrects it to ecoose me. Last year we made our math teacher run out of the room crying. I feel like a horrible person.  
ALSO ARE YOU IN THE ALLIES' MEETINGS?! BECAUSE I REMEMBER EVERY DETAIL FROM WW2 AND YOU WERE IN THE ALLIES BEFORE RUSSIA.  
HELL YEAH, WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH OUR AWESOMENESS AND PAM SEXYNESS.  
2p turkey-chan, YAY I SHALL CALL YOU TURKEY-CHAN. I don't know what he looks like... *le gasps* NICO, WHY DID YOU MAKE TURKEY-CHAN LONELY?!  
2p romano, Oh my god, lets go. Just no pink things... Except for hot pink, hot pink is awesome.  
And in another chapter you said short hair is fabulous, does that mean my hair isnt fabulous?!  
CURSING IS AWESOME.  
2p TRNC, *squeals* LET KITTEH HUGGLE YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE WITH YOU CUTE ADOWABLE NICENESS! *glomps*

-Greece's kitty

* * *

Dear weird kitty,

So you're part Turkey… but that part is microscopic, right? Any who, even though I hate that bastard 2p! America, I'm sort-of-but-not-really glad that you're part American than Turkish. I like Turkish delight, just not Turkey (not the bird, I like to eat the bird).

You made your teacher cry and flee out of the class? …did you get free time because of this? (Nyapoop14: 2p! Greece! Sorry about that, what he meant was "did you apologize after?" riiiggghhhttt? *stares at 2p! Greece uncomfortably while typing this*) …Any who…

Allies meeting in WW2? Okay, just to get things straight here, World War 2 was a very long time ago...about in the 200A.D or something. I don't know! I wasn't really born on that year… I think. You must be mistaken for this Earth's WW2 (even though the Latinos didn't play any part in this). And I don't remember being in an Allies meeting with Russia and America… if I was, I wouldn't be able to type on this laptop! I have been on a couple of meetings, world meetings, in our "break" from wars… the room was emaciated after a while.

Take over the world? Only the Greeks? Well, not to be on the downer side, but with all the major powers surrounding me right now, I will get pummelled in mere seconds. Plus, I can't go and attack my dog army to random countries because; 1) I will die in five seconds flat. 2) I don't think 2p! Ukraine lets me run around Europe and threaten random countries to fight me. Oh, and doesn't 1p! Greece still has to pay debts to 1p! Germany? So both of us can't really take over the shitty world right now. Sexyness… okay…

2p! Greece

* * *

Dear Kitty-chan,

Should I call you Kitty-chan or Kitty-sama? I feel like you're better than me be-because you're my fan :) Yes, you c-can call me Turkey-chan, but isn't c-chan for girls?

Erm…. Who's Nico? Is it a she or he? Can I become h-his/her friend?

* * *

Ciao Kitty!

Hot pink? Why not :D As long as the colours are bright and sunny and fabulous, then it's perfect! :D

Short hair girls, long hair girls, medium hair girls, they are all so fabulous! As long as the girl doesn't have dark purple or dark blue hair, than all of my fans are much more fabulous than girls that are not fans of me ;D Oh, and cursing is okay… I guess… :P

Love,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Kitty-senpai,

Can I call you senpai? D-Do I look y-y-younger than you? Ahhh… erm… I-I can't breath if you're glomping me… senpai… *struggling while being glomped ad failing*. I-I'm glad that you think I'm nice and c-cute… but please stop h-hugging me… I don't think I can last this long being glomped…

Erm… love,

2p! TRNC


	53. AntiYaoi by Vespasta 3

**AntiYaoi by Vespasta 3**

1) 2p!Italy,

Yeah, it did answer my question, thanks! Those people should stop ticking you off. Well, I don't have anymore questions at the moment, so I'll stop bugging you. Bye!

2) 2p!Japan,

Wow, they're so different from their counterparts.  
I don't see what's to love about the stuff. It really kind of disgusts me. (The rabid fans are probably plotting my death right now.)  
We really should start our own Anti-"Y" Word club. Sadly, I don't know anyone who would join. My best friend is obsessed with the crap, the poor soul.  
The idea of a club does sound cool, though. Even if I don't know anyone who would join. But let's plan on making one anyway, sound good?

- Vespasta

* * *

Ciao Vespasta bastard,

Yes, they should stop ticking me off… but the world is apparently in equilibrium because of that… argh!

2p! Italy

* * *

Dear Vespasta,

Yes! Finally, someone, other than Nyapoop14, hates yaoi! It's weird and I would kill my counterpart for making such a ridiculous thing! I would?… I meant I will!

Yes, we should start the Anti-"Y" club! I think I have some countries who would be interested in joining without complaints, torture, or bribing; 2p! Taiwan and 2p! Hungary. They hate those stuff… actually, we're in the Yandere club! I'm not Yandere, because I have no one that I love… I think, but 2p! Hungary's sort of yandere while 2p! Taiwan is definetly yandere! If you ask her who she likes, she will respond "why do you think like that? Huh? I'm not Yandere…" Yup. She's crazy.

2p! Japan

P.S: do you have any friends, acquaintances, enemies who wants to go to the Anti-"Y" club? If not, torture is always the best way.


	54. Confederacy by Vatimiss

**Great idea of asking this Vatimiss :D Everyone, also ask me questions like these if you want to know the characters more :D Oh, and could some of you at least ask a question to the Asians and Africans? I also take Latin Americans :D **

* * *

**Confederacy by Vatimiss**

Hello, 2p!'s! I have a question for 2p! America.  
Does the Confederacy live? If so, what's he like?  
I'm vegetarian too, do you also have people ask you how you live without meat? So annoying!  
American GRITS and proud!

*to author: great idea!

-Vatimiss

* * *

Dear Vatimiss… is that how you spell it?

Anyways, the confederacy? Hmmm… never got a question like this before… but like my counterpart, we did have a battle… somewhat like that. But… erm…unlike my counterpart, I did not have a war with myself… the North was me… the south was 2p! Mexico. It wasn't officially called the Confederacy, she decided to call herself that while she was in the reign, it was called The Union of Mexico and Central America… we didn't fight in 1800s, we fought in the 1940s. There was not WW2 that time, it was WW… erm… I don't know, it was a long time! Plus, I don't really need a war for slavery… I never had slavery before.

Why I got into war with 2p! Mexico? Well… ASK ME IN ANOTHER QUESTION!

2p! America

P.S: yes, I find it annoying when the Asians approach you asking "can you at least eat fish?! I mean, it's a way of life!" Bastards are on my annoying list.

*To Vatimiss: thank you ;D

* * *

**America's right :P If you want to know about this war, ask another question :P Oh, and this confederacy thing with the 2p! America is my own plot and everything :P this is, what you call, my own world of 2ps... you don't know this because it's not in any of the fan-based ones, this is all my alternate history :P**


	55. Hair and running by Death-Wolf-101 2

**Hair and running by Death-Wolf-101 2**

Dear 2p!Italy and 2p!Romano,

2p!Italy, your brother said that you where one of the men in white coats that where and still are chasing me. Is that true? If it is, stop it! I'm tired of running!

2p!Romano, thanks for the comment. By the by, my hair is shorter then yours. My friends keep calling me adorable now, and its annoying. Any comment on that?

-Death-Wolf-101

P.S. You guys are the kings of awesome and Prussia isn't he just thinks he is.

* * *

Ciao Death bastard wolf,

No, I am not chasing you… it's just my clone that 2p! England 'accidentally' created for no apparent reason what so ever! Oh, and my clone has rabies, by the way.

Have fun,

2p! Italy

P.S: 2p! Prussia is the king of depression... really!

* * *

Ciao Death-Wolf!

Hey, did you change your name? Hmmm… why? I kinda liked just Death Wolf :P Your hair is shorter than mine?! Wha?! But, because you're my fan, I think your hair looks fabuloussssssssssss… even though I have never seen your hair! :D Speaking of hair, what colour is it? Mine's dirty blond-ish _!

2p! Romano

P.S: Why thank you for telling us that we're the kings of awesome :D It's makes me happy :D


	56. Pasta and Doctors by Lucia Scarlatti 2

**Pasta and Doctors by Lucia Scarlatti 2**

2p Italy! This is 2p Lucia! But don't call me Lucia or I'll kill you! I'd rather be called Lucielle than having such a sissy name like Lucia! That bitch 1p Lucia had THE NERVE to actually change the fucking password to some stupid girly fangirl password! Anyways, you hate her right? Me too! She's too nice damn it! And her cooking SUCKS! By the way, tell your doctor to GO TO HELL! Can you believe that that bitch Lucia did the same thing that those bastards Romano and Switzerland did to you? SHE MADE ME GO TO A FUCKING DOCTOR! I swear one day I'll kill that bitch. If only she wasn't paying the bills!

2p England, go to hell, you sissy! 2p Lucia's here, and she says FUCK OFF! Oh yeah, and before you do, give me a poison cupcake. Im gonna kill that bastard of a doctor...

* * *

Ciao 2p! Bastard,

Then why the hell are you called 2p! Lucia if your name is Lucielle? … whatever! Hate her?! I haven't even MET the fucking girl! How am I supposed to hate her if I don't even know what the fuck she look like?! …now that I think about it, I think I had a letter by her… wait! Is she the one that asked about the bloody pasta thingie? Well, whatever!

Anyways, I don't care about your password or anything stupid like that! Just hit her on the head with a drill if it makes you feel better!

Her cooking sucks? Oh, I think I know a country that's cooking sucks balls and is number one on the 'suicide' attempts category…have you ever tasted 2p! France's cooking?! I swear, something in that 'food' was moving! And doctor? Oh, him… I've already tortured him in letting me eat the stupid pasta… argh! Don't worry, he's sulking in the corner of his mother's home right now *insert eveil grin here*.

2p! Italy

P.S: If it makes you feel fucking better, hit 1p! Lucia with a drill… on the head!

* * *

Dear 2p! Lucia,

Erm… excuse me? *tilts head while still smiling* I'm a sissy? *opens eyes and stare at you menacingly*

He...he...he...he...hehehehhehehehehehhehehehehe hehehe… I don't think you should talk to me in that tongue of yours, love. He...he...heheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'll be a gentlemen and hand deliver those cupcakes for you ^^! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH A!

Be there in a second,

2p! England

(Nyapoop14: RUN! RUN OUT OF YOUR HOUSE IF YOU WANT TO LIVEEEEEEEEEEE!)


	57. Names and likes by Aqua Cahill 2

**Hey guys :D I heard that Hetalia Season 5 is here... PARTY! Unfortunately, I couldn't find links to the episodes, could someone please tell me it :D **

**Oh, and I have finals starting tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a couple of days, don't worry, just a couple of days :D **

**Also, I made a new story of Hetalia ;D It's called Another Gakuen Hetalia.. I kno, boring title, but I promise you the stories in there are going to be unexpected :D Yep, they're going to be stories of Seychelles with her classmates (Algeria, South Africa, etc.), the teachers (guess who;)), sports (yep! Sports day is coming up later... and I mean llaattterrrr), festivals (school festivals too :D), subjects (see how she copes with Maths, English, her second language, Science, etc.), other kids from other classes (including micronations and other OCs:D and othe), and the school life of being the President of the studen Council's...erm... colony? Oh, and it won't always be on ehr story, it will be on the other nations too :D It'll be great! So please read and review it, thank you :D!**

**Okay, I better stop chatting and continue with the letters... the 2ps behind me are getting scary... except for some :P **

* * *

**Names and likes by Aqua Cahill 2**

Dear 2p! America and everyone I am writing to,

What are you called in 2p!? America? Alfred? I don't know...

2p! Prussia, what is your favorite thing to say?

2p! Japan, do you like hugs?

Thanks!

-Aqua

* * *

Hello Aqua,

My human name? It's not Alfred (it sounds to heroic and goody for me)! We 2ps have different human names than our 1p self, cuz it's weird for us to have the same names and… we didn't really know that there's a 1p pissy version of us before we made our names. Well, my name is Alan Jones, a much cooler and less-pissy name than _Alfred_. I can't believe my counterpart made that name… lame.

2p! America

* * *

Dear… Aqua…

My favourite thing to say… erm… oh-depressing. Yup, unlike my counterpart, I like to say the word _depressing_. I always say that word to many countries, just to bug the heck out of them… yeah…

Now if you excuse me, I will be weeping in the corner because my brother, 2p! Germany, is too lazy to clean anything.

2p! Prussia

* * *

Dear Aqua,

Hugs?! No! I hate being touched! I hate _thinking_ I'm being touched. If you plan to hug me, I will show no mercy in slicing your puny fingers off your precious hand! If not, I will whack you until you hit the sun and burn to ashes!

I'm very sensitive to this! …unfortunately, I can't seem to lay a finger on 2p! England when he comes to hug me… stupid Brit.

2p! Japan


	58. Second Marriage by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 5

**Second Marriage by CrazyAnimeOtaku198 5**

Okay Iggy tnx for the e-mail I just sent the pictures in an e-mail labled happy bride :D.  
Also on saturday England was broken from his trance , but by then I was long gone ... England wouldn't have found out about the wedding if France and America had not visited him the next day and told him all about it! Now England is hunting me down to punish me and has hired the rest of his fan girls to help T-T.

Yes tnx much for the cupcakes 2p Iggy now I am getting married to Canada fell madly in love with me after I offered him one of your cupcakes. You are always welcome to come to our wedding ! Our wedding will be next Saturday in Vancouver don't forgot to bring your cupcakes and some maple syrup :3. Awww 2p Italy won't give you a hug * begins to devil smile* how about if I make him give you a hug :D. Since I am already marrying Canada I could always use these extra cupcakes to make 2p Italy like you...I could also use them to make 2p Japan like yoai.

I can't wait to see you at the party also Iggy :D. Yay I can't wait for you to tell me your cupcake recipies .

Ok sure I will give Hungary your special cupcake for her love and hugs back Iggy bye :D

- Will Marry Canada!  
Otaku

p.s 2p Germany after my wedding Prussia and I are throwing a german sparkle party you are welcome to come Also do not forget to bring the beer no german sparkle party is complete without beer!

p.s.s 2p Japan why you no like yoai :( . Oh well if you don't like yoai then do you like yuri or incest ?

* * *

Dear Otaku-chan,

What?! He knows about the wedding? Well, tell him that his counterpart gave you the cupcakes for no reason what so ever. I don't want to see my fan be cut into pieces or something ^_^. Oh, for the rabid fangirls chasing after you, why don't you tell me the ones that's fans with me and I do something to them. In return, you could be my helper in torturing my counterpart in any means necessary, deal? ^_^ Of course, if you refuse, I'll leave you alone with my counterpart :) So, is it a deal?

Oh, and I saw the pictures you sent me! You two look lovely together! :D I don't understand why he's hunting you right now! :D

Another wedding? With Canada? Hmmm… how many countries are you planning to marry here? And Who are you going to invite to your wedding? Remember, my counterpart's angry and is coming after you :)! Better watch out :D and I would be delightful to give you some cupcakes and Maple syrup :D!

2p! Italy giving me a hug? Hmmm… I would like that one opportunity to come :D Maybe I'll let you do it :D Hmmmm… don't you mean 2p! Japan liking _yaoi_ not yoai? Well, I think 2p! Taiwan and 2p! Hungary will surely hunt you down and slaughter you :) I heard that the three are forming a club called Anti-"Y" club… better not play tricks with their president :P …But I'm leaving that rule out, it's just not fun :P!

Love and Hugs,

2p! England

P.S: oh, thank you for giving Hungary the cupcakes ^^ what did she say when you gave it to her and after you gave it to her?

P.P.S: Oh, am I invited to your second wedding?

* * *

Hey Otaku,

German sparkle party? Hmmm… that would be fun! I'll bring tons of beer! Though, I think Bruder wouldn't be perfect for the party… he's sulking in the corner right now, but no worries, I'll tag him along! :D

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Otaku,

So many people asked me this and SO many answers of 'NO!'. No, I don't like both of the y words! I like YANderes and TSUNderes! The other y words, I hate!

2p! Japan


	59. USA? By Rainbow-Skittlez 4

**USA? By Rainbow-Skittlez 4**

Dear 2p!America,

NEVER! THESE ARE GOING ON TUMBLR!  
-takes 2p!USA's bat and trows it out the window-

Peace,m'dear! Peace

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Hello Rainbow,

I WILL SEW YOU WITH A REAL NEEDLE! DON'T. YOU. DARE!

2p! America

P.S: by the way, who's USA? Is that my counterpart? He has a bat?! Or… are you trying to say that's my name?! No way! I'm not like that idiotic counterpart! Don't get this mixed up or I'll kill ya! My country name is The United Providence of America and Central America or UPACA or UPA for short. Remember that!


	60. 2p! Belgium by MedusaLegand

**2p! Belgium by** **MedusaLegand**

I have some questions for 2p Belgium: how is your relationship with 2p spain, 2p romano, 2p netherlands, all the france's guys, the 2p UK and the 2p Germany... and 2p Hungary? And what do you think about their representatives in our world? Which is your favorite Hetalia character?

-MedusaLegend

That a funny idea, those letters to the 2p characters of Hetalia. I like your 2p Romano. I will follow all of that stuff.

* * *

Dear MedusaLegand person,

My relationship with them?! Okay, because of this stupid letter thing and because you're my first asker, I will answer this weird and personal question!

2p! Spain is depressing and boring! He doesn't do anything but suck on his stupid churro or play with his ugly turtle while thinking about the past with 2p! Romano and what not! Idiot! Hell I'm going back to his so called 'Empire'! Loser!

2p! Romano is too childish and cheery! I hate those who's too cherry about everything around them! Plus, he's too attached with his fratello and acts like he's his puppy or something! Can't he stand up for himself, but it's not like I _want _him to do that or anything! He's scary if you try to kill his brother… very scary…

2p! Netherlands? I. Hate. The. STUPID. Cry-baby! He's worse than 2p! Romano! Always crying and making me do all the hard work! I don't get why he's so shy and weird like 2p! Luxembourg! Pissies! I would always lead him and take command for everything he does! He's weird and useless!

All the France's guys, what do you mean by that? Do you mean 2p! Seychelles and 2p! Monaco and 2p! France? Well, 2p! Seychelles needs to cover the chest of hers! I-It's not that I'm worried or anything… I don't like her and her attempt of sex appeal! 2p Monaco is just a bitch and very annoying! Hmph! I don't care whatever happens to her! Oh, and 2p! France is very dull and his cooking sucks balls! I hate it!

2p UK-w-what! Erm… wh-what do you mean by that? Are you talking about 2p! E-E-England or the full UK? If it's 2p! E-England… I won't tell you what I think of him! No! I-It's not like I have feelings for him, it's just that I don't want to tell you what I think of him! Nope! B-But… he's very n-nice-F-F-F-Forget I ever said that! I-I don't have any feeling for that… erm… country… W-W-W-we just hate our brothers… that's a-a-a-all!

MOVING ON!

2p Germany? He's lazy and can't even get anything if it's 1cm away from him! He's also not clean! B-But I don't care if he's clean or not! I just hate how he's a slob… t-that's all! …Stop staring!

2p Hungary is a weird and isolated person, unlike 2p! Austria. But she's not strong, in my point of view, she's no match for 2p! Liechtenstein. She's not as depressing as 2p! Prussia though, that's a relief! No body's depressing as 2p! Prussia- oh, wait… there's 2p! Korea though… maybe 2p! Denmark? I don't know! It's not like I c-care about this letter or anything!

Is that all of the questions? Oh, I guess not. Representative of this Earth or 2p! Earth? Well… this Earth is very different than our 2p! Earth. The micronations and the countries are all different and jumbled up than our world. Plus, everyone looks really weak and pissy than their 2p! selves. Losers!

This Hetalia or 2p! Hetalia? W-Why should I answer that q-q-question?! F-Fine… for this Hetalia I think my favourite country is Netherlands. S-Should I say why? Well, because at least this Netherlands could hold his fight and other things! Unlike my Netherlands who's always weak and cries a lot! Geeez! For my favourite 2p! Hetalia- Wait! W-Why should I answer this?! I-I-I-I dodn't want to answer th-this weird question! Ermm… (Nyapoop14: *Grins* you're being a tsundere even on the letter… but you still need to answer it!) SHUT IT! Erm… M-my favourite 2p! Hetalia character… erm… I-It's… (Nyapoop14: hehehe… it's 2p! England isn't it?) WHAT?! I-I-I-It's not like I think 2p! E-E-England is my favourite character or anything! No! Stop looking at me!

B-B-Bye!

2p! Belgium

Nyapoop14: why, thank you for the comment :) I didn't copy the 2p! Romano completely because I don't like to make him the complete opposite of Romano… I think they have something unique with them than the complete opposite of their counterpart :P Oh, and this Belgium is not the 2p! Belgium that I find in many websites and OC's of other fans… this one is my own one ;P I think of her as a Tsundere :P

Remember, ask about their past/wishes/desires/love/hate and more to get to know them better :P

Thanks again, by the way ^_^!


	61. Seaworld by YouFall9Times 6

**Sorry for updating this so late everyone :( I had finals to do and so much studying that my brain almost exploded! Argh! Anyways, enough about my problems, here's the next chapter :) I'll try to update more often this week and next week because it's the new semester! Not as much homework :D**

* * *

**Seaworld by YouFall9Times 6**

Ciao vaffanculo,  
... Fahk you fratello... You are even more annoying like this!  
I not doing it! I already told you I am not! I don't give a damn if it is in that world or not, I refuse! ... Whoever designed the roller coasters in our world is going to go down... Painfully and slowly...  
You are a damn brat! I told you that we aren't!  
I am going to cut off your arm if you don't release me this intant!  
2p Italia

Ciao Fratello,

Noooo! I like my arms! Because I can hug you more if I have my arms :) I love yooooouuuuuuu!

Fine, if we're not going to Disney Land can we at least go to Seaworld?! I love to see the fish and dolphins and everything else :D It'll be fun! Please, please, please, please? :D Oh, if you want, we could make seafood pasta while we're at it! We could also bring 2p! Japan with us on the trip :D

Oh, and 2p! America and 2p! Hong Kong made that Disney land :D Yay! Are we going to kill them? :D

LOVE your FABULOUS brother,

2p! Romano *begins to hug you tighter*


	62. Friends by Fanfictionlover1 4

**Friends by Fanfictionlover1 4**

Dear 2p Germany I'll come over asap… but I don't know where you're at though.  
2p England they called me names and made me a social outcast for 5 years and I was lucky to have any friends, please think about it

-Fanfictionlover1

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover 1,

I'm at Nyapoop14's house right now. I could go somewhere else, but walking involves movement, and movement involves energy. No thanks, bro.

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

Oh gosh! I'm so sorry they picked on you! That's wasn't very nice of them. Why don't you give me their addresses…to….erm…give them a nice, long lecture! Yeah, that's it! A nice, very non-bloody lecture! Hehehe!

Love,

2p! England


	63. Bears and Bees by lightning lynx

**Bears and Bees by lightning lynx**

2p America which would you rather be attacked by bees or a bear, I would pick the bear because I could rip its balls off.

-Lightning lynx

* * *

Dear lightning lynx

What the fuck kind of question is this? I guess I'd pick the bear, for the same reason as you. Bees have no balls to rip off.

2p! America


	64. The Y word hating club by Vespasta 4

**The Y word hating club by Vespasta 4**

2p!Japan,  
Yeah. I really do hate it. I wouldn't kill someone for liking it, though. I'll just tell whoever that it makes no sense and it's weird, and then they send me the 'Death glare' and mentally picture my slow, painful death.

Well, if we have people to join, then cool!  
I don't know much about those 2ps, though. But if they want to make the club too then great!  
I'm not yandere either. I don't love anyone, and probably never will. (*Is asexual*) So, there you go.  
I'm sure 2p!Taiwan isn't 'crazy,' just... A unique girl.

I only have one friend that doesn't like it. And I don't know how she feels about clubs. I should ask.

P.S. Just to ask a question, what's 2p!South Korea like?

-Vespasta

* * *

Dear Vespasta,  
If they send you the "Death Glare" where they stare at you in a deadly fashion, you should send them the "Death Death" where you murder them in a deadly fashion. It's a very helpful technique I use in these types of situations. Oh, no, no, no. I'm pretty sure 2p Taiwan is just crazy. About your friend, tell her I send her my approval and that I very strongly suggest she joins this club to eliminate all "Y word" lovers. Except for yandere!

Oh, and 2p South Korea is actually very sophisticated. He carries a suitcase everywhere, even to the bathroom. Weird child. And unlike 1p Korea, he's calm, collected, and believes that some things were actually not made in Korea. I'm serious!

2p! Japan


	65. Pasta Counterparts by Lucia Scarlatti 3

**Pasta and Counterparts by Lucia Scarlatti 3 **

OMG! 2p Italy! I'm so, so sorry about 2p Lucia! And you too 2p England! She hacked the computer when I went for a trip to Japan! I'm considering changing the password every day now and throwing away the computer cause I've got a laptop now. But I'm really sorry about that. 2p England, please don't give her any cupcakes...That doctor's a good doctor, and she really is taking too much blood now...ever since 2p Italy told her it was good...LUCIELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Oh crap,gotta run! Again, really sorry!

Hey, stupids! It's 2p Lucia! 2p England, just give me a cupcake! I promise not to kill the doctor! Though it better have poison in it!  
As for 2p Italy, see? See what she's doing to me? She's making me go to a stupid doctor who's USELESS! I wanna eat blood pasta dammit! You said it tastes good and it does taste good! So, wanna come over, 2p Italy? Make all the pasta you want! I already know whose blood we'll use, and it isn't mine or yours! SEE YA!

-Lucia Scarlatti and Lucielle Scarlatti

* * *

Ciao Lucias bastard,

You know, now that I think about it, I hate you and like this 2p! Lucia bastard. At least she's not a goody-two-shoes like you. You know, 2p! Lucia will murder your laptop until it looks very demented, right? Anyways, good luck with your soon-to-be-dead laptop.

Blood pasta? It's practically your fucking fault for asking me such question on the first letter! This is what you get for starting the whole fucking topic! Argh!

Oh, and ciao 2p! Lucia… are you still pissed about that doctor thing?! I have punished 2p! Romano and that idiotic doctor for it… now I can eat my blood pasta in peace. Just like I told you before, smack Lucia and the Doctor on the head with a drill! It always works!

Come over for blood pasta? Fine, whatever, I'm bored out of my mind anyways. Plus, I think we should use our doctor's blood for this… but we have to purify it first… it'll taste like shitty medicine if we don't.

2p! Italy

* * *

Dear Lucia and Lucielle Scarlatti,

Don't worry love, all is forgiven… all is forgiven… all… is… forgiven… for…given…

Ahem. 2p! Belgium here,

Thanks to your comment, 2p! Lucia, 2p! England is now searching all over the world to find your house while carrying a 30 metre chainsaw and laughing hysterically. If I were you guys, I would live in Pluto right now… but since I am not you, I'll be watching in the corner eating popcorn while 2p! England cuts you to death.

For Lucielle, he'll give you the cupcake… after you're shredded into bits.

For Lucia, he'll shred you then forgive you.

I'm giving you guys a warning… for fun. Hope you die in pieces.

2p! Belgium


	66. Scary home by Italy has a pasta gun 6

**Saubure's house by Italy has a pasta gun 6**

Bonjour rabid squirrel ( 2p Italy),

Arisu chan is Saubure! Actually it is a nickname for her human name Alice Bonnefoy! That ax was custom made for me you can see my name engraved on the freaking handle!

* points to her name on the handle*

Now give it back! As for Arisu chan's house... well first off the house itself is alive and it is able to think and feel on its own. The house's interior is dark and spooky with creepy Halloween decor with spider webs and a black and white swirly floor that can make anyone really dizzy and pass out just by looking at it and the house itself has a really horrifying aura to it and makes you think that you have arrived in Hell! Then there is a fun House room with trillions of distorted mirrors that lead to other dimensions mostly to scary places that will terrify a normal human being, there's the hall of possessed dolls with so many creepy porcelain dolls with blank lifeless eyes and tend to follow your every move with their heads, rooms with the undead inside... they tend to come out to kill when the house locks up an intruder in the house as well as a headless ghost of a murderer that chases you with a scary looking weapon when you see him also there are random traps that come out of the ceiling like swinging guillotine blades and a trap door on the floor with a mutant four headed white tiger with an intent to kill inside it. Personally I like the house! Is it scary enough for you? Many 1ps don't want to come inside let alone go near it except for two of them 1p Italy and 1p France. I'll tell you why in the next letter

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. I am not a hybrid of a country and a human I am 100% human! I just drank a immortality elixir mixed inside beer during the 1400s by accident! * creepy grin*

* * *

Ciao little bastard,

Oh, you already gave me a nick name… how nice. By the way, I hate squirrels.

Saubure is one of that idiotic Frenchman's relative? …I almost feel bad for her. Is she bad at cooking too?

Hmmm… the way you describe Subure's house… is not scary at all. If you think that's scary, look at England's house. His house, from the inside, looks like a demented Alice in Wonderland. There're bright florescent colours that fills his room with many voodoo dolls and other creepy dolls on his book shelf. There're many unspeakable things that would make this fanfiction rated M+. Really! It even scared 2p! Russia and 2p! Latvia and nothing scares them. Me? I…erm… never mind! Oh, and the creepy thing about his house is that he could change it from creepy to more creepy! I think there's a new word for 2p! England's creepiness.

Italy and France like to go there? Why? I can't imagine my counterpart would want to go inside that house without pissing himself Niagara Falls. Also the French, who's even scared of Germany. Tell me.

Nope, you're a hybrid. A very stupid hybrid.

2p! Italy


	67. Questions by Koemi's Heart 2

**Questions by Koemi's Heart 2**

Dear, 2P! Norway, America and Japan,

To 2P! Norway: Hmm...really? That's interesting. Maybe...Oh that's neat! I bet!

P.S. YAY! Also, I wanted to tell you this even though it's random as all...(insert random saying) okay, well, my family has some Norwegian in them...it's from my grandfather. So, I'm thinking that maybe one of my ancestors were Norwegian...I really like Norway...the country and you :D (Did that make sense?) And I really want to visit it one day...

To 2P! America:

I bet...I didn't say "loving" them though I just said what you thought of them. Well...some people are just like that. Okay...I understand. Also, I'm not a big fan of either England...I really like you and your counterpart, I find you both to be great! It's because...I have a deep love (not in the weird way...just saying) in my heart for my country as I think most people should. It quite annoys me when people say they hate America...every country has flaws, so why hate America? It boggles my mind. Also, what do you think of Science...? I'm more of an English fan...since I wish to be an author...but I'm just curious.  
One more question and I will shut up...even though I'm super shy (Don't laugh). Do you like coffee...? I really do...

To 2P! Japan,

I'm not sure, it was just a question. Also, I too like things your people made...(not in a weird way O.o)...I'm a big time fan of Japanese culture and everything about Japan...yeah...I wish to go to Japan one day. (Vocaloid is sooo much better than Lady Gaga...ew...) Yes it is! I like Rin Kagamine...she's my favorite...but WHY does she always die ;.; *cries* And fun fact: She dies more than Len. Hmm...I've never heard of them, but anything to do with Vocaloid I love :D

Also, do you like Ninjas? Or Samurais better?

Sincerely, Koemi

* * *

Dear Koemi,

Yay! I'm glad that you like me and my country… if that makes sense :P Your paragraph makes more sense than mine :D And you should visit my country some day! Its' very pretty and funnnn! If you're going to my country, you should come and see me and 2p! Iceland :D We could hang out and play with 2p! Sweden and 2p! Latvia! We could also play with 2p! Denmark if he's not busy and 2p! Finland if he's not grumpy! It'll be lots and lots of fun :D

Love you,

2p! Norway

* * *

Hello Koemi,

Yeah, I know you didn't say "love" but have you seen lately? So many USUK! For all you fucking authors' information, I hate, did you hear me, HATE the Brit! That's why I had a revolution- erm… Ahh… never mind about that.

So, where exactly are you from? 2p! Norway told me that you're Norwegian. He was so happy that he told everyone. Idiot.

Hating America? Oh yeah, I heard it from the news that lately this one country despises America completely. Well, I wouldn't blame them. The idiot keeps being the fictional hero that he believes he is.

Science… I hate chemicals. I like English better than Science, not because I want to be an author, but chemicals beat pointy pens by a long shot. Though, I like baseball as much as the next person, especially playing it with my favourite bat.

Coffee? Hmm… not that much. Coffee and tea taste about the same to me… I think both is good. I'm not a big coffee fan like my fucking counterpart. He's a real idiot.

2p! America

* * *

Dear Koemi,

You'd like to visit my place? Go ahead! Though I don't think you'll be able to squeeze around Tokyo though. It's pretty crowded there. Vocaloid is so better than the weirdo Lady Gaga!

Rin Kagamine? Well, my sources told me that it is Len Kagamine that always dies (Ale-ChanLikeyCookies: It is Len Kagamine that always dies and Len does more than her.) Though, I don't know which one of you are right about this, I'm not too focused on those two. Sukone Tei and Mayu are my favourites.

Ninjas or Samurais? If I had to choose, I'd choose a Ninja. As much as I like my Katana, there's just some things you shouldn't use with them. Plus a ninja is more agile and faster than a samurai. But I made them both, so I like them.

2p! Japan


	68. Hair and War by Greece's kitty 5

**Hair and War by Greece's kitty 5**

2pgreece, Yep! At least you dont have 1p america in your world. He's so annoying.  
Yeah we did get free time. I made your neko an ask account. By the way October 28, 1940, what war was that? that was when the greeks in my dimension had a small war two days WWII against the italians. Don't worry, one day the world will bow down to your awesomeness ΖΗΤΩ Η ΕΛΛΑΔΑ!

2pturkey, I just like the way turkey chan sounds.  
Nico is 2p greeces name shortened. SURE YOU CAN! justvideotapeanypossibleyaoi forme

2p romano, I prefer darker colours but I still like a couple bright ones.  
I HAVE BLONDE, BLACK, GINGER, AND BROWN HAIR. HOW FABULOUS AM I?  
Oh my god i just thought of something! everytime you enter a room you should say "first there was nothing, Then there was FABULOOOOOUS" to show everyone how fabu you are.  
2p TRNC, I'm pretty sure we're the same age. I know sealand is 12 and thats how old I am so if you and sealand are the same age then we can be age buddies!  
But hugs make the world go round! TT-TT

-Greece's kitty

* * *

Dear my weird kitty,

1p America, 2p! America; they're both as annoying. Oh, and good that you got free time because of this, it must've been fun. October 28, 1940? Oh, that war. What world war was that? Meh, but I remembered fighting 2p! Italy on that day… and it wasn't two days, it was two years! I don't remember winning or losing in that battle, but we probably won. And yes, the world will bow down to my awesomeness.

Nico is my name shorten...since when did I give permission for the humans of this no-good earth to name me that?! It sounds likethat half-assed country Nikko Nikko! He's a real idiot.

2p! Greece

* * *

Dear kitty-chan,

Erm… I think Turkey-chan does sound good. You can call me that, you're my fan after all :)

Love,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao fabulous kitty!

Your hair is amazing and very colourful! :D If I could see it right now, I will hug you and tell you that it's fabulous. But since I can't see it, I'll just tell you that it's FABULOUS! :D

That quote, it's fabulous! Wow, I never thought of that! :) Thank you, I will try to use it as much as possible… though fratello will try to hunt you down for giving me the idea, but it's fine, you live far away from here… right?

From one fabulous to another,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Kitty-chan,

We're the same age? Wow, t-that's a big coincidence :) 2p! S-Sealand, me and you? I-I don't think 2p! Sealand would want to hang out with us… he can be mean sometimes. B-But 2p! Molossia would love to hang out with us :) I think he'll find it fun :D

Love and hugs,

2p! TRNC

P.S: Hugs does make the w-world go round :) But, it depends whose hugs you are talking about, kitty-chan. I'm very scared of 2p! Italy's, 2p! America's, 2p! England's, and 2p! Russia's hugs… they're scawy!


	69. Names by Death-Wolf-101 3

**Names by Death-Wolf-101 3**

Ciao 2p Italy and 2p Romano,

F**k, I don't want rabies! Also, I already knew that 2p Prussia was the king of depression. It's kind of obvious. 2p Italy, you don't have to 'bastard'. That's what you use when you talk to boys, and the last time I checked, I'm female.

2p Romano, my hair is black. And thank you for the complement. My name was never 'Death Wolf' it was, however, fangwolf101. Plus it's pronounced Death_Wolf-101. But you can't do '_' when you change the name of your person which I find annoying. You can call me Wolf, or Demon. so you don't have to write out the whole thing. And you're welcome for calling you guys the kings of awesome.

Wolf

P.s. Never call me 'Wolfie-chan' only my OCs can get away with it.

* * *

Ciao Dead Bastard,

Fine, if you don't want to be called Bastard then I'll call you bitch instead. Happy? And people say I don't give nicknames to other people. Oh, and about my clone chasing you, how's it going? Is he still chasing you with his mouth full of fucking rabies or not? Fill me in on the events.

2p! Italy

P.S: Well, the Prussian in this Earth always tells himself that he's "awesome" while 2p! Prussia just sulks in the corner producing lint and making friends withy dust bunnies. Oh, have you seen 2p! Germany's and 2p! Prussia's home. I'm not a neat freak or anything, but I know what's dirty and what's not. I swear there was something moving in the fridge!

* * *

Ciao Wolf,

Oh, did you know that mine and fratello's national animal is a wolf? :D What a coincidence :) Your hair is black? Cool! :D I think everyone's hair is cool and fabulous :D Your old name was fangwolf101… then who sent a letter before? Well, you're here and you're here, that's all that matters now :D Oh, I heard from Nyapoop14 that we can't do the underscore thingie, but it's okay :D It somehow fits that way :D

Love you,

2p! Romano


	70. Revenge by Lucia Scarlatti 4

**Revenge by Lucia Scarlatti 4**

Hey, 2p Italy! 2p Lucia again! Apparently hitting that bitch on the head works! She said I was bipolar. I agreed, said "Fuck you, bitch." and knocked her out. XDDD By the way, I killed the fucking doctor too! I went home and ate all the pasta I could, with heaps of blood sauce! Really tastes good! You wanna come over? I got some fresh blood recently I'm making pizza with blood sauce too  
Also, please help me get rid of that fucking France, I met him, and he forced me to eat the fucking food...I HAD A FUCKING BAD STOMACHACHE FOR 2 HOURS STRAIGHT! I'mSO getting my revenge! And then we can use his blood for pasta sauce

P.S. 2p Italy, when 1p Lucia came back from Japan and I knocked her out, there was SUCH a satisfying crunch that I heard. ;)  
2p England, LOL. I changed house address I mean, if that bitch 1p Lucia's knocked out, who's gonna pay the bills? XD Oh, and thanks a lot for that cupcake The doctor had such a painful death Maybe I'll send you the remains of his body as thanks so you can have some ingredients! ;) I'm in SUCH a good mood today Maybe I'll go get more fresh ingredients... Did you know I'm bipolar?  
Oh, of course you knew! I told you didn't it?  
AHAHAHA! How silly of me!

-Lucielle Scarlatti

* * *

Ciao Lucielle bastard,

You hit your counterpart on the head? Wow… what did you hit her with? Hammer? Table? Anyways, I don't just say this to anyone, but you deserve to use one of my good knifes… for ten seconds. Kill anyone with it! You also killed your doctor? Unfortunately, 2p! Romano and 2p! Switzerland said it's bad to kill people and told me to not kill the doctor. So I didn't… I tortured him instead. Torturing is so much fun, it's better than killing if I do say so myself! Killing will only last a mere second while torturing can last years and years and years… better than killing. I do get a fairly good amount of blood for my food, so alls well.

Coming over for blood pasta? Erm… sure. I would never miss an opportunity to eat blood pasta without people nagging about cholesterol shit. Pizza with blood? Hmmm… never thought about that. I think I would make that someday.

2p! France gave you his food? Taste bad? I don't think so, there's a whole different word for 2p! France's cooking! Did you know, 2p! France's cooking is rated number one on the top ten ways to suicide? Not surprised.

2p! Italy

P.S: Oh, you hit Lucia on the head? A crunch? Seriously, what did you hit her with? The one time I heard a really loud crunch was after I slam my metal pole on 2p! Russia's head. The weird thing is that the pole broke and 2p! Russia was conscious. Might I remind you that he's a monster?

P.P.S: I'm writing this for 2p! England because he's out somewhere… but because I don't want to rewrite the warning that 2p! Belgium wrote, I will just tell you this:

[Go reread 2p! Belgium's response on chapter 65]


	71. UPACA? by Rainbow-Skittlez 5

**UPACA by Rainbow-Skittlez 5**

Dear UPACA,

Waht...It sounds like alPACA to me...(it sounds lame...)

-dumps rainbow powder on you-

PEACE DARLIN' PEACE

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Hello Raindow-Skittlez,

I will hunt you down and kill you if you say that once again! I've had that idiot 2p! England remind me that every second… he said it sounded cute… CUTE?! I will torture you and him!

And because you remind me of that, I will make a new nickname; UPA… or, like any other human beings in this stupid world, call me 2p! America! Dammit!

-dumps real barf on you and whack you with a bat-

THIS IS WAR!

2p! America


	72. Scones and cakes by Wind Chimer

**Scones and cakes by Wind Chimer**

Dear cupcake lover ,  
i was meaning to ask what is your opinion on cakes and maybe scones?

-wind chimer

* * *

Dear Wind chimer,

I love all things sweet and colourful! ^^! Unlike 2p! Prussia, I hate dull and dark things. They're not very bright and nice looking :( I love all that is sunny, colourful, and sweet ^-^! My favourite food is scones. They're very yummy :D

Love,

2p! England


	73. Friends by Fanfictionlover1 5

**Friends by Fanfictionlover1**

Dear 2p Germany, that's too bad oh well. So are you being  
treated nicely by Nyapoop14 cause if not just tell me and it will be taken care of.

Dear 2p England, thank you very much. I now have many friends cause I moved but I'm good now.

Dear 2p America, do you ever clean your bat so that the police can't trace the blood from your bat and so that you don't appear as a suspect?

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

Yeah, Nyapoop14 treats me nice… I guess. The human lets me sleep and eat all of the potatoes in her house. The only bad thing is that the human won't let me get supper drunk at the human's home, so I don't drink a lot of beer. But it fine, I don't have to reach to the fridge to get the beer anymore… it's too hard of a work.

Even though I'm in a room with the other 2p! Nations, it's still fine… I guess.

I'm going to sleep now,

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

Oh, you moved from your previous home? That's too bad, I was going to go and track those people down and… erm… _talk_ to them ^-^. I'm glad you have friends that stick by your side and help you through all the hardships you had to go through… I wish I have som- what am I saying! Never mind, ignore that, love ^_^!

Hope you have a great time with many of your friends,

2p! England

* * *

Hello Fanfictionlover1,

Not really. I don't really care if the police find me wielding a blood-covered bat around. The police in my home are completely aware of me being a villain. It's too troublesome to clean the bat every single day; it will always get blood on it. And if a police did come and question me, I would just say that I'm being my favourite villain character and kept walking. But seriously, what kind of sane person would come up to a guy and ask him "sir, why are you wielding a gigantic bloody bat with nails all around the country? And why are you pointing it at me?" without pissing himself/herself too? People should have common sense when talking to a guy wielding a weapon. It's like a robber walking up to a policeman with a dagger.

2p! America


	74. Cooking by Italy has a Pasta Gun 7

**Cooking by Italy has a Pasta Gun 7**

Bonjour rabid squirrel,

You hate squirrels? Well that's interesting... Tell me why you hate them? Non! Arisu chan can cook very well! Many 1ps like her cooking than 1p England's. Tell me more about 2p England's house it sounds awesome and even scarier than Arisu chan's house. France and Italy go to her house all the time because they have been there many times over the centuries and is used to the place by now.  
France is very overprotective over her and she absolutely hates it!

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. No I am not a freaking hybrid research a show called Baccano and you'll understand!

* * *

Dear bastard-hybrid,

I hate squirrels because they look and act very annoying. And… (Nyapoop14: come on! You have to tell her, this is a letter of course!). Fine! Bastard… Anyways, 2p! Romano once showed me a squirrel he caught and told me to hold it. To make the bastard stop whining, I held on to the squirrel. Little did I know that the squirrel was one of 2p! Russia's experiments and it turned out to be a mutated. Long story short, my face was mutilated in five seconds, five minutes later, so was 2p! Romano's face. And thus ends the ugly tale of me and a mutated Russian squirrel.

Arisu can cook? Are you sure? What if she puts a spell on you that makes you believe that her cooking doesn't taste like shit? And you're even comparing her cooking with 1p! England's? This I need to fucking know.

2p! England's house? Well, if I describe it, everything in this paragraph will be censored. But I could tell you the least scary version of the house. Yes, 2p! England has two versions of his house. There's the creepy-will-make-you-shit-yourself version and the bright-colours version. Though, both versions have neon colours too. The one with bright colours is his standard version and, thank goodness, the version where we come to have our very rare meetings. 2p! Belgium said that she had always seen the standard version. She had only seen the scary one once, and that's when 2p! England showed it to her. … though, I might be mistaken… the nation's a tsundere! Either way, she gets the privilege because she's in 2p! England's empire! Well, the walls are pink and orange, there are furry carpets everywhere, and everything looks shiny and neat. Nothing is old in his place, nothing that I haven't seen yet. Good thing 2p! England's house is clean, unlike 2p! Germany's house of unknown substances! Anyways, he shows us around and introduces us to his siblings, blah, blah, blah. It's all normal… until we feel a slight shiver in this one room. I don't think you want to know what's in that room. Trust me… erm… maybe not. Why don't you look there yourself?

Oh, so the counterparts beard-pervert and goody-bastard always comes to her house? I thought they would've dug a hole and cry in there from the 'scary' looking house. Babying her? I hate to be babied! Especially by 2p! Romano! Goodness! I wished I was the older one! If I was her, I would shove them in an abyss by now. A very deep abyss filled with mutated squirrels. You get me here?

2p! Italy

P.S: I searched up Baccano… I'm still calling you a hybrid! Take it as a pet name I'm giving you… I don't give many pet names.


	75. Doctors by Lucia Scarlatti 5

**Doctors and Tortures by Lucia Scarlatti 5**

2p Italy, it's 2p Lucielle again! What did I hit her with? Oh, I think I used her suitcase...or was it one of those random metal boxes she always leaves around? I dunno, she liked to order stuff in the mail...But I don't give a fuck about that. France's food? Shitty bastard. I almost lost my tastebuds! And yeah, you were right...there WAS something moving in there. By the way, you say I get to use your knife for ten seconds? How about a trade then? You've got my respect for hitting Russia. XP By the way, the torture method actually DOES work. There was a nurse around when I killed the doctor :P and she was screaming like hell, so I killed the fucking bitch. Then I noticed this bastard of another doctor next door. I forgot to tell you...the bitch Lucia got me two doctors, only this other one wasn't as...naggy about fucking blood-eating. Besides, he sort of looked like a damn vampire anyway. NOT THE FUCKING TWILIGHT KIND. I mean the really disturbing looking vampires with all that pale shit. Anyway, bastard looked like he was about to call the cops so I knocked him out as well. Only this time there wasn't a crunc, more of a...thud? I dragged him down to my basement, and the little shit is still there. He gives a LOT of blood, and it tastes nice, too. I gagged his whiny mouth so he won't fucking nag me either.  
P.S. Torture method you might wanna try is playing one of those games, where...you know, like "If I get a bigger number than you, I get to cut you. If you have a bigger number than me, nothing happens."  
P.P.S. Whenever I cut him, he produces THE HELL OF A SATISFYING scream. XD It's awesome. You've gotta come over to hear it.  
P.P.P.S. You don't mind helping me get rid of your brother now? He's fucking annoying me...talking about fashion this and fashion that.  
2p Belgium, oh hi. Never talked to you before. You hate Spain? So do I! Fuck that emo piece of shit! And by the way, feel free to watch 2p England killing me! He's not doing it anytime soon Cause if I go down...well, I'll see him in hell And me and 2p England can be BFFs there  
P.S. There's plenty of popcorn for you Free of charge too.

* * *

Ciao Lucia and Lucielle bastards,

You hit her with her suitcase or a metal box? Since when do people send metal boxes when someone orders something? Is this a new thing or is she weird? Whatever, anyways, about France's food… why did you even try it? Do you really want to die early or what? Isn't it obvious that there's something moving there?! I mean, when you first look at it, don't you really want to kill the food with a flamethrower? You're lucky, because once I had a total war with the idiot Frenchman's food! I lost many men then… it was a very bloody war.

Trading weapons? Hmmmm… what do you have anyways? Respect for hitting Russia? I already hit him for fun anyways. Oh, and the reason it's called torture is because you're NOT supposed to kill the man, you're supposed to keep him alive while torturing him. Number one rule of torturing people: they cannot die! If they die, you can't have fun anymore! But, it's pretty hard work to try and not kill the guy you hate the most.

Lucia got you two doctors? How did he reach after you killed the first doctor? 2p! Romano and 2p! Switzerland tried to get me two doctors, but luckily, none of them wanted to volunteer. And… Vampire? That reminds me of the very pale looking 2p! Lativa. Goodness, he could become a vampire if he wanted to! So you kept the seond doctor in your basement and feed off his blood? I see… that's a pretty good idea. Well, unlike your doctor, mine weilds a chainsaw, and I get into battles with him most of the time when I visit him. It's normal, really. I won all the time though. But, to keep the crazed man alive so I could fight him again, I let him and his precious chainsaw live.

P.S: That's a good meathod, but I have one of my personal favourites are: "Which dagger is in which hand?" or "Which box doesn't contain the poissonous spiders or snakes?" or even "Which food doesn't have daggers in them?" They're very fun games… but the people scream too much.

P.P.S: If his scream is worth it, then maybe I would be able to escape Nyapoop 14's home for a minute and hear it. Have pasta ready for me.

P.P.P.S: Trust me, he is really really annoying! But, to the unfortunate event, he is my brother, and only I can torture him to the extent of him being unconscious. Plus, I don't this our people would be happy when one of their president goes 'missing'.

Bye and kill people,

2p! Italy

* * *

Dear Lucia or Lucielle person,

Yes, I despise the quiet and annoying Spaniard. He's always glooming on the corner next to that Prussian idiot. Gosh, they're going to grow mushrooms before they know it!

You think 2p! England's going down with you? I don't think so! When he's angry like that, no one (and I mean NO ONE) can stop him from his rampage! You better run to Pluto if you want to escape him. Oh, I forgot to tell you something very important that will make you think before you challenge him; he can do black magic. And his black magic is not like that sissy counterpart of his! It's much greater and more powerful than any other countries'. You better get a space ship.

2p! Belgium

P.S: And thanks for the free popcorn. Though it's going to be full of your blood soon.

* * *

Dear Lucielle,

I'm… coming… I'M COMING… IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM CCCCCCCCOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Love, 2p! England


	76. Czech Republic by CRaZY To iNSaNiTY

**Czech Republic by CRaZY To iNSaNiTY**

Hi 2p England! I'm Czech Republic, but you can just call me Czech. And if you want to give me a nickname, that's fine by me! :D I love cupcakes! Especially blueberry! You don't mind doing a trade do you? Just tell me what flavour you would like me to make for you! Although...if you don't want any, that's alright! Can you make me a blueberry flavoured one?

2p Germany, do you like beer? I think it's awesome! You don't mind going out for a drink do you? Though, since I'm Czech Republic, I love pilsner!

* * *

Dear Czech Republic,

Okay then, Czech. I think I would call you Czech :)! Hm… I haven't seen your counterpart for a while… maybe I should visit 2p! Liechtenstein's house and talk to 2p! Czech. Hmmmm… I wonder what she's like? Oh, you love cupcakes too?! Yay, a buddy to share cupcakes with me! Before we continue on with this brilliant conversation, I just want to ask you a small question: What is your personality like? I would like to know about you, Czech :)!

Okay, for the cupcakes thing, sure, I would love to do some trading :D! My favourite flavour? Hmm… I like strawberries! They're very yummy ^^! I would love to make you a blueberry flavoured one :D We could trade cupcakes :)

Hope you have a fun time baking!

Love,

2p! England

* * *

Dear Czech,

Czech… do I know your counterpart? Hmmm… oh, you were once the country Czechoslovakia, right? And now you're just Czech… cool. As for your beer question, of course I love beer! Who wouldn't love beer? Well.. except for that American guy… but everyone _should_ love beer! And sure, I wouldn't mind going out for a drink! But… I will lose my energy getting up and walking. Do you have a car? If so, bring it. If not, we could steel Nyapoop14's car. This is a great plan!

But because of that plan, by brain hurts and it's getting lazy.

I'm going to sleep,

2p! Germany


	77. Hugs and Greek by Greece's kitty 6

**Sparkles, hugs, and Greek by Greece's kitty 6**

2pgreece- in this world it was 2 days. afterwards germany attacked. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR COMPLAINING. I CALL YOU WHAT I WANT. FECK YOU. speaking of the word feck, my friend and i had a argument about it. she was like "FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK" and i was like "No it is fack" and she was like "no. feck" and i was like "Iit has an a not an e." And she was like "Fack?" And I  
was like "yes" and she was like "No. It sounds stupid. IT IS FECK. IT IS WHAT THE ANCIENT GREEKS USED TO SAY WHEN THEY WANTED TO SAY 'FECK. I FORGOT MY REPORT'. IT IS ANCIENT GREEK DIALECT." and i was laughing. AND THE INTERNET SAID ALL GREEK MEN ARE GAY AND ALL GREEK WOMEN ARE FAT. IM NOT FAT DAMMIT. IT ALSO SAID GREEKS ARE LOUD. WHY WOULD THEY THINK THAT? LIKE, JESUS CHRIST, I'M NOT LOUD.

2pturkey- yessss...I am your fan... NOW COME GIVE KITTEH A HUG.

THE KING OF FABULOUS (2pRomano)- aww thank you Your scarf is fabulous, by the way. Well... right now i'm in 2p greece's house... sooooo... depends. LOOK WHAT I DID TO HIS DOGS! *holds up dogs covered in glitter* LOOK AT HOW FABULOUS THEY ARE!

2pTRNC- Its okay my child *pets* once i'm done with him he WILL play ehehehehe 2p! Molossia? What's he like? All you need to do is read some creepypastas at 12 in the morning...or is it night...Anyway, after you read all of them, you won't be scared anymore...maybe

* * *

Dear wild kitty,

I don't really care if you don't listen to my complaining… whatever then, call me whatever you want. _Feck_? What the hell is that? Fack or feck? Those two don't even make sense! Why don't we just use the word that's spelt right in the dictionary, shall we?! Ancient Greek dialect? Did my mother used to say that? I know she used some colourful words, but fuck that. Oh, and let me get this_ friendly_ point towards the _beautiful_ and_ trusty_ internet… I AM NOT GAY! GO SWALLOW A VIRUS YOU PISSY COMPUTER! I AM ALSO NOT LOUD! GODNESS SAKE!

They also said that Greek women are fat? Hmmm… no. It depends. Really. I don't know. You're fat? Hmmm… you don't sound like it. I guess you're okay. Erm…

2p! Greece

P.S: You're not fat. I think… I don't know! How old are you again?

Dear Kitty-chan,

You are my fan? Yay! I'm very happy about that! Hug- *now being hugged by Greece's kitty* Urgh! Kii-Kitty-chan… I… can't…breath…

S-S-Sincerely,

2p! T-Turkey

* * *

Hello, Fabulous Greek Gal!

You made 2p! Greece's dog sparkle?! WAHHH! Send me a picture now! Please, I really want to see it! Oh, and pose with the sparkling dog while wearing my scarf, please :D Oh, and you are very welcome for the scarf! I just glad that you are wearing it :D YAY! I wish I could go with you to 2p! Greece's home too, but I'm in Nyapoop's home now and we're making stuff for very early Easter! YAY! I'm making my egg with sparkles and other fabulous stuff! Oh, and I hope 2p! Russia and 2p! England doesn't put any weird substances in their eggs… if not… there will be war with my fratello again :)

Love you fabulously,

2p! Romano

P.S: you're in the 2p! World?! Wah, how did you get there?

* * *

Hello Kitty-chan,

Errm.. when you pet me, it kind of feels… nice. Aaahhhhhhhhh. I-I'm sorry, am I forcing you to do this? If I-I am, I'm terribly sorry, Kitty-chan. And… I would love to play with you :) But, i-if you mind, would you please stop smiling at m-me like that… erm… kitty-chan?

2p! Molossia? Oh, he's very shy and loves to pet animals. But I think that once 2p! Sealand got him mad… it was a war between the two countries. I tried to calm them down, I r-really did. But, thank goodness, it only lasted for a month… unfortunately for 2p! Molossia, 2p! Sealand won. After that, 2p! Molossia went back to his caring and shy self, though I'm a bit scared of talking to him once in a while. To answer your question Kitty-chan, 2p! Molossia's personality is shy and caring… unless you get him really mad about something. He told me that it takes a lot of things to get him mad to that stage. I'm s-sorry if the answer is very long :(

Creepypastas? Erm… Nikko Nikko told me about those… they're very scary. 2p! Molossia told me that scary plus scary cancels each other out… but I can't, I'm sorry :( Scary things scare both me and 2p! Turkey.

Thank you for the suggestion, Kitty-chan :)

2p! TRNC


	78. Clones by Death-Wolf-101 4

**Clones by Death-Wolf-101 4**

Hello again, 2P!Italy and 2P!Romano,

Italy, NO YOU CANNOT CALL ME A B*TCH! Also yes I'm still running from your clone. And I swear, the foam coming from his mouth keeps getting bigger, also, ew! I didn't need to know what was in 2P!Germany's fridge! That's disgusting!  
I am definitely never going to visit him now. (bye bastard!)

Romano, his national animal is a wolf? Awesome! I love wolves! Also, what the heck is an 'underscore'? I'm confused about a lot of things.

Love  
- Wolf

P.S. On my DA account, I drew a pic of 2P!Italy in chibi form, with the help of my friend.

* * *

Ciao unspecified human,

There, are you happy?! Did I call you the correct name? Did it fit your satisfaction?!

Oh, and I decided to clone myself again. Clone number two has needles instead of finger nails and Is tracking you down… have fun with that. I'm glad the foam is coming out… bigger you say? Then that is, my human, called the beautiful scientific word: mutation.

And for 2p! Germany's censored fridge… don't ever open it. Unless you want to be unconscious for decades, then be my guess. You should also see his house… too lazy to clean something from the 1800s! I still see his pistol from that time… even 2p! Prussia's sword from the 1500s! Goodness! Good thing 2p! America didn't come to his house… it would be a disaster.

2p! Italy

* * *

Ciao Wolf,

Yep! Mine and fratello's national animal is a wolf! :D I think it's because of the story of _Romulus and Remus_ back when out grandfather was still alive. I miss him… anyways, the two guys were raised by wolfs! I wish I would be raised by wolves… but I don't like eating anything raw, raw! Ewww! But it would be nice to experience it :D

Oh, and underscore is this: _

It's okay, I don't know many things too :D I wish I could be as smart as my fratello though… he's very smart :D

Love you,

2p! Romano


	79. Questions by Koemi's Heart 3

**Questions by Koemi's Heart 3**

Dear, 2P! Norway, America, Japan and Prussia,

To: 2P! Norway: Ha-ha yes I really do like you both :D Oh it does make sense, I don't think mine made any at all...my grammar was horrid and I am ashamed of myself to even send this to you...ugh...Oh I would really enjoy that...I've always wanted to visit your country...it's very beautiful :D What can you do there...if I may ask...? I would really like that...if you don't mind...I'm not sure if you guys like having humans around or not...we're quite different than countries...and ordinary if I may say so. :D Yes, and maybe one day you could come to my place...but there is not much to do here...I live in a small town with not many people and allot of idiotic people -.- Also, I have a question one of my friends told me that in Norway you have castles and gypsies inhabit and if you go on the land they will try to kill you? Is that true...? Also...one more, what's your real name...if I may ask...mine is Brittany :D

To: 2P! America:

Oh...I wasn't sure...I wouldn't want to offend you and you try to hit me with your bat...I would rather not die, thank you very much. Okay...please calm yourself...um...what matters is your opinion not the people who ship this couple. You hate him...so that's that. Oh, yes the revolution...hmm...I like the Vietnam War better personally...and would enjoy learning more about it, yet we are learning World History in class right now...so...I'm not sure if we will ever learn about it.

Why do you ask...? I am from America...but I do have a bit of Norwegian in me from my grandfather. I am a southern girl who has a pet peeve of people using horrible grammar...it is very annoying. Awe...that's so sweet...not many people like me...you-know...I'm very shy and I'm not very good at expressing my feelings so that makes me happy...Please, don't call him an idiot...he's very nice...

Really? Oh no...I wish I could find out who it was...maybe I could talk to them...or not..I'm quite frightened of other countries because some people kill Americans just because they are Americans...it frightens me...I would rather not go to those places if those things happen *shivers* Awe...I think your counterpart is adorable even if he may be an idiot...also I think he could be an hero if he wants to be...it's like me trying to be an Author...it may never come true...but it's worth a shot...you-know...I don't really have many talents besides drawing, writing, and some other things...so if that fails...I'm not sure what I'm going to do...I'm not sure if people would even want to accept me...I have a lot of conditions that I was born with...they are mild but they hinder me slightly...and make me unlike the 'average' human...I guess you could say...I don't really like myself...and have a really low self-of-steam...maybe your counterpart does that because he does too?

Yes me too...I hate chemicals and science...it's just not my thing. Oh, that's great, ha-ha XD It's just something that I want to be...I really like writing...I have WAY to many ideas packed in my tiny head...if you looked inside you would see and whole bunch of strings tangled up XD Oh, why don't you like pointy pens? Baseball...hmm...I'm not a big sports fan...I don't really enjoy any...oh...dearie...please don't hurt anybody ;.; (Especially me...I'm already frightened enough) Why am I frightened...well...(story time :D YAY...you probably don't care though...but whatever...) when I was young I lived up in Georgia (I hate Georgia...ugh...living up there SUCKED especially when I got motion sickness DX) I watched 'The Hills have Eyes' which scared the living...-...out of me, I have always hated roller coasters so my mother forced me to go on one...which they said "Oh this is going to be like a Disney Ride :D" IT WAS NOT! It was scary...;.;, I closed my eyes the whole time. Also, I was forced by my friend to watch 'The Nightmare on Elm Street' it was horrifying...when I saw Freddy at a haunted house I screamed and ran away ;.; and then later on I thought 'Oh hey, maybe I should watch a scary video game called Amnesia to help me with my fears...' Nope...didn't help...scared me to death...but I really like the game...and think I am going slightly insane. And...so many other things...ugh...if I encounter a criminal I think I will have a heart-attack and die...

Oh and speaking of your bat (sorry about my stupid rant...that is stupid...sorry that you had to listen to that...I don't think you really care about an insignificant human's life like myself...whatever though) I watched this video game...forgot the name...and forgot to tell you about this last time...because I think I have shot-term memory O.o...okay so this guy was putting tape on a baseball bat and putting nails in it and I thought of you :D (Is that creepy...? Don't hurt me...)

Oh, well...that's okay, I was just wondering :D Not to me...tea tastes like disgusting water to me and coffee tastes really nice...there completely different...oh that's cool. Well...I really like coffee...I am a big fan...guess that makes me an idiot too...right XD He-he...yeah...also...I don't really find your counterpart to be an idiot...I think he's quite nice...and I think you are too...even if you do hurt people...

To: 2P! Japan:

YAY! I really like Japan and your customs...I know some Japanese...but not much...I would really like to learn it...your language is very beautiful :D Ha-ha yes, I know, Tokyo is very crowded...but I would really like to come and see the sites...Japan is a beautiful country...I would really like to see the Sakura trees in bloom...I know we have them here in America...but they don't compare to the ones in Japan. Yes XD Totally...

NOPE! Not true...not at all...whoever you are...you LIE! Liar...Rin always dies...and I hate it how people are like 'Len...Len...I love you!' what about Rin? I would rather like to see Rin in person then Len...even though I am a girl I do like her better...she's so cute...and evil...how could you not like her? Also...her music is very emotional...and is beautiful...:D Ha-ha I looked them up and I quite like them...also I quite addicted to Zatsune Miku :)

I would choose ninjas also...yes, I really like Katana's also...there nice weapons and aren't they pretty light? Yeah...they are...yes they both are nice :)

To: 2P! Prussia:

Hello, there, I have a question or two for you,

I was wondering...what should I do for my low self-of-steam (is that how you spell...I don't know)...how do you deal with it...?

Also...what is your personality like...what do you enjoy?

Thank you for your time :D

Sincerely, Koemi.

P.S. (Here's some Valentines chocolates that I have for you guys enclosed in the letters...hope you like them :D Happy late Valentines!)

* * *

Dear Koemi,

Wow! This is one long letter :) I'm very happy that a fan of mine would write something this long for me! Thank you so much :D Oh, and I'm sure that 2p! Iceland would be happy if I told him that you like us :) It's okay, everyone have bad grammars in their life… except for English teachers :P

You should really come and visit my country! Although it's snowy, it's still very warm and sunny! What can we do in my country? Hm… we could look at the scenery of boats and maybe take a short swim in the beach! We could also visit the green beautiful hills and have a picnic with the others :) It would be lots and lots of fun! Oh, and we don't mind humans of course! We're the boss of the humans in our country and I always play around with the humans in my home! They're lots of fun! Though, 2p! Denmark could be busy and 2p! Finland would avoid all the fun activities and read a book instead… that reminds me, 2p! Latvia would be training or helping the work with 2p! Denmark. 2p! Denmark does a lot of work for the empire and it's nice for 2p! Latvia to help :) I think 2p! Estonia would be free to play with us. Don't worry, I'll ask 2p! Latvia if we could take a break and just relax in the meadows :D

Yes, humans and countries are quite different… but not entirely different. We're almost completely alike! The only thing that humans don't have than countries is immortality and abnormal strength to fight and change the weather. Other than that, according to 2p! Latvia, humans and countries are the same :) We feel all kinds of emotions, our bodies ache if we work too hard, we always look at the past and then look further in the future, and we cry of happiness and sadness. 2p! Latvia said; "we could also tell what each other is feeling, just by looking at their eyes." Wow… 2p! Latvia gets very deep sometimes :D

I could come to your place? Hmmm… where do you live, may I ask? Awww, don't say that :( Everybody is nice in their own ways! I'm sure they're secretly really nice, but don't often show it :) Oh, and yes, I have castles and gypsies in my country. Kill?! Waaahhh! I don't know, but in the 2p! World, no one kills each other if you step on their land! Most of us live happily and, especially the castles and gypsies, they're very nice :)

Your real name is Brittany? How cute :D I love to get to know people's names! It's really fun! Oh, yes, my human name is **Lofn Bondevik**. And my country's real name? Hmmm… well, I don't necessarily _have_ a real country name. Does the Kingdoms of the North counts? If it does, do you like it? 2p! Latvia made that name up! It sounds very powerful, right?

Love you!

2p! Norway

* * *

Hello Koemi,

Oh, I don't mean hit _you_ with a bat, I mean hit the people who ship that disgusting couple together! Gosh! Those people should do something with their life! Yee, I hate those people who made USUK… GAH! I can't even type that without hesitation! 2p! England and me should never even be in the same sentence let alone the same word! Argh… I guess I should stop complaining and answer the questions before Nyapoop14 cuts my head…

Anyways, the revolution? Which rev-oh… that one… erm… it's personal stuff… I don't know if you want to know b-but… whatever.

The Vietnam War? What's that? I don't remember being in a war that's called the Vietnam War. Is this one of the many little wars that my counterpart's been engaged in? If so, what's it about? The thing is, if I go to war with one of that Chinese man's siblings, he will cut my head… even though he's careless and very lazy. He just doesn't want anyone to go to war with him while he's taking a nap or something. Remember, the time difference between Asia and America are different. Plus, who would want to go to war with one of his countries? I did go to war with him a few times and I've seen 2p! Vietnam a couple of times too, I'm not going to tell you the full story but, it was hard. Very hard. I think I declared the war while he's still in his nap.

Oh, so you're going to learn the Vietnam War? Hmmm… once you're done with that, tell me about this war.

You're from America? Great! And Norwegian too? Well, 2p! Norway did come frolicking to my home when I was a little child. And when I say frolicking, I meant frolicking! I'm serious, the country was skipping and leaping everywhere! 2p! Finland got a little annoyed by him but let him keep jumping up and down like a ballerina. Anyways, I try to ignore him.

Grammar Is good for you, but not everyone's good at it. But because you're my fan and because Nyapoop14 is staring right at me, I will not express my anger if I see a grammar mistake. I'm not strict in grammar, because I don't get some of them myself, but if you get the simple ones wrong, then you're done. You're shy? You know, you remind me of 2p! Mexico and 2p! Cuba… they're very shy countries. America an idiot? Well, what else could I say? Idiots are idiots; that's all I can say about that idiot counterpart of mine!

Find out about the country that hates America? Well, why don't you look at the news? There's a whole list of them! I'm not saying that I don't have a list of countries that hates me, I do. People kill Americans for being Americans? That's stupid! We can't change our nationality and say a different nationality. This is why we have nationalism and nation-states! If we don't have that, half of us Americans would be saying "I'm from Ireland" by now. Sheesh! It's not our fault that we're born in that country!

My counterpart adorable? *pfft* he's not adorable, he's a fucking idiot! He keeps saying that he wants to be a hero and help world problems and create world peace yadah, yadah, yadah! I prefer to be the villain… it's more realistic that way. You want to become a writer, huh? Hmmm… well, I'm going to leave that up to you. If your talents are drawing and writing, then why don't you try to become an artist? Or a comic author, you know? Just some options there. Huh? Oh, Nyapoop14 says "why don't you become a children's writer that writes children's book and draw the pictures too?" But whatever, these are just some choices.

People don't like you? Because of your conditions? Listen, from hanging out with absolutely no sane people, no one is average. If they think you're not average, then you're hanging with the wrong crowd. No one knows the definition of average, unless you mean the math terms. Heck, I'm not even average! In the 2p! World, no one knows the word average! Just because you have additional stuff in your body, doesn't mean you're not average. It means you're unique, like the rest of this insane world. Argh, I'm not really good at talking about this stuff, but if you're not as low of self-esteem as 2p! Prussia, then smile and raise your spirits higher because you're okay.

My counterpart having low self-esteem? Don't think so, he thinks he could do anything! Goodness, someone should put a lid on that child.

Yes, Science and maths is just not my thing. It's all weird and jumbled up. Writing is okay, not too bad. I _do_ like pointy pens! They're much better than weird bubbling jar of toxic! It reminds me of one of 2p! England's potion or something. Hazardous. And with baseball, I promise that people will get hurt by me and my bat.

Scary movies huh? Hmmmm… they're boring. I don't see why my counterpart almost peed himself when watching 'The Exorcist' or 'Scream 4' and stuff like that. If you knew that you can't handle any scary movies, then why bother watching them? You know what this is called? This is called torturing oneself until oneself goes insane. Though I find scary movies boring, there's two scary movies that almost scared the living hell out of me. And those movies are by 2p! England and 2p! Russia; two of the most psychotic countries ever! I won't tell you the details… because it's still haunting me in my sleep.

A guy copying my style? This is my style, tell the old geezer that! Even though many people in 2p! Japan's anime have spike bats, I will have you know that you have to get permission from me to use that spiky bat idea! Do you know how you do that? You have to beat me in a game of 'Who Will Be Unconscious First?'

Tea taste like disgusting water to you? Well, you better not let 2p! England hear you about his favourite beverage, he will kill you. Coffee is okay, but I'm not as obsessed with it as my idiot counterpart. Me, nice? Now where did you get that fictional information from? Yes, I hurt people. It's fun, you should try it someday!

2p! America

P.S: Wow! This is one long reply! I didn't even notice that!

* * *

Dear Koemi's Heart,

My language is beautiful? Thank you for that answer, really appreciate it by the way. Tokyo is very, VERY crowded! You can't even squeeze through the crowd of people unless you're paper! Really! Sakura trees? Yes, I love to watch the Sakura bloom. It's a calm feeling. It lets your mind wander out of the insane people of this world. You have Sakura trees in America? Since when? I demand an answer right now! And of course they don't compare to the ones in my home! My home is the best!

I don't know about the Len and Rin thingie because I don't focus on them much. (Nyapoop14: Alexlikeycookies is not here right now, but the human will reply to your Rin and Len things in the next latter if you want :))

Oh yeah, I've heard of Zatsune Miku… I'm also addicted to her. Though, I still like Hatusne Miku better! She's the original!

Katanas are pretty light, but my one is especially heavy. I made it myself! My katana can only be wielded by me because of how heavy it is. No one wants to have a duel with me and my katana… well, unless you count 2p! China at most of the time. Ninjas are amazing, they cannot be compared to pirates.

2p! Japan

* * *

Dear Koemi,

Low self-esteem? Hmmm… let me put it this way; if your self-esteem is not as low as mine, then you're okay. Don't bother to say you have low self-esteem, I'm sure you have a higher one. Hmmm… you remind me of someone I really know. That person is sort of like you when you ask me the question.

Anyways, to get rid of it, you do the things that you think you're good at. Keep going in that pace and practice until you feel like you like the result. If you don't like the result, keep pushing until it satisfies you. Though, I wouldn't be the right person to tell you this. Why don't you ask 2p! Norway or 2p! England or something? They seem to know what they're doing the most.

My personality? Hmmm… I like to grow mushrooms in the corner of the room, does that count? But I'm very lazy, like my bruder. We don't do most of the work, but our empire still runs the world today.

What do I enjoy? Hmmm… to see people smile. But don't tell anyone that or not I'll do something to you… after I sleep.

2p! Prussia


	80. Bruises and words by Rainbow-Skittlez 6

**Bruises and words by Rainbow-Skittlez 6**

Dear 2p!England

ENGLLLAAAAANDDDDDDD, AMERICA KEEPS HURTING MEEEE WITH HISSSSS WORDS. JK. Should I go to war with him? Because if so, hide me in a box in your basement please.

-P.S He barfed on me AND hit me with a bat. -shows you the bruise marks-

-Rainbow-Skittlez

* * *

Dear Rainbow-Skittlez,

Are you alright, love? Though, he does get a little angry when you rename his empire Alpaca… he almost made a fit when I accidentally called him that ^_^ But it's all fine now, I think he's eating a salad to regain his calmness back ^^. Though you shouldn't start a war with him… 2p! Mexico's going to be mad if you do. She doesn't like to fight much. Oh, and also 2p! Cuba. But unless you already have an army and you're an empire, then that's fine ^^! WW… what was it again? I don't know, we have so many wars that I lost count :P Silly me :P

Oh, and you can hide in my basement if you want :D You and anyone else is very much welcomed!

Love and hugs,

2p! England

P.S: *sees the bruises* whoah! That must've hurt! Here's let me help you with it! *hugs you tight before giving you a cupcake* there, are you feeling better, poppet?

P.P.S: Words hurt more than bruises, so your bruises will heal soon ^…^


	81. Mexicos by YouTube Powers of Stupidity

******Oh, sorry for the recent late updates you guys :( I have a wad of homework and killer test coming soon and two projects to do. Teachers just lovveee giving us all the work on the last week before spring break :( Anyways, here's the next chapter :) I'll try to update sooner, but it will be slow updates for a couple of weeks, just so you know :) I'm sorry again :(**

**I do not own Hetalia! :D**

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**Oh, for the reader who wrote this letter, I made 2p! Mexico different than yours. I'm sorry :( But the 2p! Mexico designs are like this :( Hope you like it though :)**

* * *

**2p! Mexico by YouTube Powers of Stupidity**

America...

It's your red-headed, dark pink eyed sister, Mexico!

*crosses legs* Seems you have your little friends with you, yes? Especially  
England, si? *smirks* If cupcake freak is there, tell him he still has that  
little...debt.

Hmm...is Italy with you? If he is...WHERE IS MY GODDAMN SHIPMENT, ITALIA?! I  
want to know...

And lastly to Spain, do you now feel happy about what you did to me? Capturing  
a innocent little girl, taking her innocence away, and of course, turning her  
insane like all of the others?! Here's what I think- *shoots at the wall*

1p! Mexico: *brunette, brown eyes, wears glasses* GODDAMN IT, MEXICAN EMPIRE!  
STOP SHOOTING AT THE WALLS! GO SHOOT SOMETHING ELSE! WAIT, GO SHOOT SOMETHING  
IN YOUR OWN WORLD!

Gladly.

Adios to all,

2p! Mexico 8)

* * *

Hello Mexico,

Wow… you've gotten…louder… Did 2p! England gave you one of his cupcakes again?! What happened to your quiet self? Argh! That Brid should never experiment with anything… AT ALL! 2p! England's my friend? Since when?! Now you're scaring me a little, what did 2p! England do to you?! Debt? What debt? Since when did you start keeping secrets from me?

Erm.. are you drunk? 2p! Italy did something with your shipment? Wait, what shipment? What did you ship?

2p! Spain… happy?! He's never happy! What are you talking abou- are you drunk?! Did 2p! Germany do this to you? Or was it that Russian?! 2p! Mexico, get a hold of yourself! Innocence away? You're the most innocent girl I've known! Hey, no shooting at the wall!

Hey, 1p! Mexico, since when did you wear glasses? Are you drunk too?!

…Mexican Empire… what the hell is that? I don't know what 2p! Mexico's counterpart has, but in my world, she's part of the UPACA or UPA for short. In other words, just to get some of your sanity back 2p! Mexico, you're part of the United Providence of America and Central America. You got that? You're also with 2p! Cuba too. And both of you are pretty quiet too… you should calm down, 2p! Mexico! Oh and 2p! Mexico's counterpart… did you get her drunk?! Because if you did, I would have to hit you!

2p! America


	82. Tomatoes and Canada by TheDeadOne28

**Tomatoes and Canada by TheDeadOne28**

Dear 2p!Romano,  
Yes... Does red thingies Spain eat all the time? Their Tomatoes :)

1.) What do you represent in 1p!Romano? Hatred? Anger? Jealousy? Loneliness?  
Because I believe you 2p's aren't that bad... Heck, you guys are so hot it  
burns (I'm burning because of you ;)...  
2.) When was the last time you and Fratello did brotherly-bonding time? Tell  
me what happened...  
3.) You look better a brunette D: Dye your hair color back to the way it  
was...  
4.) Care to demonstrate a few torture techniques?

Dear 2p!Russia...

BECOME ONE WITH MOI!

Dear 2p!Canada,  
You, my friend, is so bad, you make 1p!BTT proud :D

1.)What happened to Kumaijiro? D: You killed him didn't you? cool...  
2.) Who is the better Northern American? Care to demonstrate why?  
3.) XD what do you do to people (or nation) when they call you 'Canadia'?

* * *

Ciao TheDeadOne28,

Spain eats tomatoes? Well, 2p! Spain does eat tomatoes, but not as much. He just sees them as a fruit… or is it a vegetable? Oh well! :P

What I think about my counterpart? Hmmm… I think he's okay. Though he could maybe stop swearing a lot… it scares me :( Other than that, I think he's okay :)

Me and fratello? Hmmm… well, there was this one time when we went out to eat at an Italian restaurant! He ordered pasta and I ordered pasta. Though he tried to shove a fork to my eye, everything else was great! He did laugh this one time when I tripped over my chair and that caused a chain reaction on the waiter, then an actress, then a doctor holding his tools, then twenty little kids on a party, and the manager. It was a heap of mess, but fratello was chuckling at that. If he's happy, then I'm happy! :D

But I like my hair colour! It's actually part brown now… I wish I had 2p! Germany's hair colour or 2p! Poland's! They look really nice :)! My hair is part brown and blond… so I guess it's dirty blond then. It's okay :D

Torture techniques? Hmmmm… I don't have any, I think. I don't torture people…much. But I'm a kind guy, so it's alright! :D Though fratello has showed me one of the many he has :) There's the 'How much gum can you swallow until you choke?' or 'What instruments can I make out of your internal organs?' or even 'Dodge the knife in the dark'. There's some other scary ones, but I think it would be censored :P

Have a fabulous day!

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear TheDeathOne28,

Sure, why not? Though I don't say those words often, but okay. You must understand that if you leave the Russian Soviet Union, you say bye bye…. Hehe…

2p! Russia

* * *

Hi, TheDeathOne28,

What's BTT? Oh, you mean the Bad Touch Trio from the other world? I make them proud? Meh.

For your information, I did not kill Kumajiro! He's eating pizza next to me right now, nothing else. Though, he did try to have a killing contest with five cats a while ago. He won. What else can you expect from him?

The better North America? That's an obvious answer, me. Why I'm better? Well, because of many obvious reasons! 2p! America is a vegan, annoying, stupid, arrogant, etc. etc. I could go one for days! Plus, he's empire's name is so lame. I mean, The United Providence of America and Central America, or the UPACA. Doesn't that sound lame? UPACA sounds retarded! My empire's name is so much better; it's The States of Canada. Much better and less annoying to say than the idiot older brother of mine. Another reason why I'm the best is because I gained all his northern states and Alaska, the best gain of my life. That'll show him who's better! And according to geographical size, I'm bigger than him. Thus why I am much better and superior than him!

No one have ever called me 'Canadia' before. But if they did, I would shove my hockey stick up their nose and out their ears.

From the best North American Empire,

2p! Canada


	83. RabidSquirrel by Italy has a Pasta Gun 8

**Sorry for posting this late everyone :( I had so much work to do and so many deadline stories to write :( I'll try to post these letters faster, promise!**

**Remember to read and review my other fanfics please :)**

* * *

**To Rabid Squirrel by Italy has a Pasta Gun 8**

Bonjour rabid squirrel,

Yeah I'm sure Arisu chan can cook! 1p France taught her how when she was little! You do know that 1p England can't cook right? All the countries says that Arisu chan's cooking is just as good as Italy's. That mutated Russian squirrel story is hilarious! * laughs like a maniac* I wished I was there to  
film it! That makes 2p England's house even more awesome! Too bad Arisu chan despises bright neon colors and pink. Arisu chan doesn't do magic at all but she made her 2p take magic lessons from Romania so that she would be able to defend herself against the other 2ps other than being so useless. I do want to know what is in that room you mentioned * laughs*I want you to stay in that  
room for 1 hour! If you don't I will tell all the 2ps that you are a sissy and can't be considered a 2p!

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. Whatever. Since you call me hybrid I will continue calling you a rabid squirrel. Oh by the way * throws a bunch of mutated Russian squirrels at 2p Italy* 2p Russia heard your encounter with his squirrel and was amused by it so he told me to dump these extra squirrels at you.

* * *

Ciao hybrid bastard,

So Francypants taught her how to cook… somebody's going to be jealous.

And yes, I knew that 2p! England's counterpart can't cook something that doesn't look like a mutated organism. So Arisu can cook huh? Is she better than my counterpart? I suppose.

That rabid squirrel business is not funny, it's stupid and demented. Stop laughing your demented laugh! If you were there, you wouldn't be here at all… wait, you said you're immortal right? Then _maybe_ you'll be here… if I don't torture you for filming it first. Arisu despises neon colours? Then let her join the club, neon burns my eyes. Speaking of neon, I'm going to tell you this hilarious story that happened today… but don't tell fratello that I enjoyed it.

It was one sunny day and it was boring. We 2p! Nations don't have anything to do in Nyapoop14's house, so we decided to look at the human's history textbook to see the history of our counterparts. It turns out that our counterparts only had TWO world wars… sad. After flipping, laughing, exchanging weird glances, and fiddling with the information in the book, we came across a page with 2p! Ratarded-France's boss, Napoleon. Being the absolute clueless person he is, my fratello decided to put two different things together.

"Oh, did you know, if you take out every other letter of the name in Napoleon you'd get Neon. Isn't that so funny? So it's Neon the king of France, that's hilarious!"

We sane nations looked at each other before feeling the angry aura coming from 2p! Ratarded-France. The next thing you know, Nyapoop14 sees the backyard all demented looking and a blond-ish curl sticking from the pile of dirt in the ground. It was so hilarious, though I didn't laugh hard.

Anyways, back to the letter, because I just want to get this over with. 2p! Arisu takes magic? Well, as long as she doesn't get lessons from 2p! England, then all is well. If she did, I will hurt the living life out of her.

An hour to 2p! England's room? No way! I don't care if you tell the other 2p!s that I'm a sissy, they would know my reason well. If that room is stuffed with decapitated bodies, a black hole, three headed squirrels, and a voodoo doll with my name on it OR my little pony collection, sparkles, and smiles, either way, I'm not stepping one foot into that room! Call me a sissy, do whatever, the 2p!s would realise that I'm doing the right this to not DIE EARLY!

Speaking of sissys, you should talk to 2p! Switzerland and get him to man up. Even 2p! Liechtenstein, who's a girl, is manlier than him. Idiot.

2p! Italy

P.S: Okay then, whatever. *throws 2p! Russia towards the rabid squirrels and use 2p! Romano, who's crying his eye sockets out, in front of me!* I bashed 2p! Russia on the head and threw him to the squirrels. It's better that way. *send's you one of 2p! England's unicorn rainbow barf* by the way, that's toxic.


	84. Iraq and Moose by Fanfictionlover1 6

**Iraq and Moose by Fanfictionlover1 6**

Dear 2p Germany, Oh okay just let me know if anything happens okay

Dear 2p England, If you want a friend I can be yours if you want.

Dear 2p America, Oh okay then so what is your opinion on the war we are fighting with Iraq.

Dear 2p Canada, How are you, and do you really wrestle bulk moose in the Canadian wildernesses?

-FanFictionlover1

* * *

Hello Fanfictionlover1,

Sure, I'll let you know. Thanks for having my back… speaking of my back, it's really itchy! But I'm too lazy to scratch it. Maybe Nyapoop14 would scratch it for me… but that involves yelling out that human's name… oh well.

See you,

2p! Germany

* * *

Dear Fanfictionlover1,

Yay! I have a new friend! This is going to be fun! Maybe you could come over sometimes :) If you do, I'll introduce you to my friends 2p! Belgium, 2p! Netherlands, and 2p! Luxembourg! Don't worry, you won't have trouble with them because they're all very nice, especially 2p! Belgium! Oh, and you could also meet my siblings, they're very cheerful like me :) You'll like them in seconds :D

Hope you come soon,

2p! England

* * *

Hello Fanfictionlover1,

My thoughts on the war with Iraq? Well, it's an interesting war… but also not bloody. Why doesn't my counterpart uses bats instead? It's better that way! But I haven't been watching much of the news lately, because that war is basically weird. I mean, not even all the countries from the middle east are joining against America in the war, most of them are just sitting and watching the 'fireworks'. Also, how many allies does Iraq have? I know Russia and China are siding with him, but count at how many America has. Though, I'm happy that 2p! China is not siding with Iraq… if he does, my counterpart will lose BIG TIME! But there's also the problem with North Korea and Korea. China's siding with North Korea and America's with Korea. I get they're brothers, but can they fight without other countries interfering? Brothers fight all the time so they could realise the mistakes they do… but I do wonder what's in North Korea! I should sneak in someday.

Anyways, I think that the war with Iraq is… different, shall I put it. But I think it's more religious than power. If you ask me, America isn't prepared for this type of war. The old Europeans already knows well about religious wars, but not my counterpart. Especially when some of his people are Muslims AND an American citizen.

Well, does this answer your question?

2p! America

* * *

Hello Fanfictionlover1,

Wrestle bulk moose? Hmmmm… I did once when I was little, but other than that, not much. Moose are one of the national animals of my country, other than the beavers, and if I wrestle them often, the Moose will get mad. Plus, I can't really hurt my own national animal… but don't tell anyone that!

2p! Canada


	85. GET ME OUT by Arrival of Tears

**GET ME OUT by Arrival of Tears **

Dear 2p England,  
A little help here! Your stupid 1p did a summoning spell and got me stuck in their world. They are driving me insane! Everything is opposite except for 1p Russia, he is still evil. Tell 2p brother Den mark to not worry about me. The scones here are terrible! I ate one and actually died for 5 minutes! So, GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GO HOME!  
-2p Funen

* * *

Dear 2p Funen,

My counterpart did this? He always makes magical mistakes! But oh well, what can I do with him?

Well, I agree that the counterparts are very annoying, especially mine and 2p! Italy's… not to be rude, love, but they're sometimes a bugger :) I have heard that 1p! Russia is still sort of evil, but I don't think as insane as 2p! Russia, I presume? Oh, not to worry, I will tell 2p! Denmark… though I think that he won't care much and continue with his papers… oh well, I'll tell 2p! Norway when that happens ;)

The scones are horrible there?! Not possible! Scones are supposed to be tasty! I should tell my counterpart how to cook though… someday…

Why don't you find your counterpart before I fetch you there, love? It would be nice to 'play' with your counterpart for a while, to pass time ^^

Don't worry, poppet, I will come and rescue you ^^

2p! England


	86. Questions by TheMoostachedHero

**Hello everyone, so so so so so so so sorry for the late update! I have soooo much homework and tests due and it's driving me crazy! I'll try to update soon, don't worry! :) Plase bare with me, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

**Questions by TheMoostachedHero**  
78 chapters?! Ain't nobody got time fo dat!  
Anyway...  
Dear 2P England,  
Do you realize how cute you are? If Pluto isn't a planet, are midgets humans? If you strap a cat to a piece of buttered toast how will they land? If two Duchess double Dutched (meaning jump roped) would they be a double double Dutch?

~TheMoostachedHero,

* * *

Hello TheMoostachedHero,

Why, thank you for calling me cute, I really appreciate it :D

Hmmm… well, I wouldn't say midgets aren't humans, but that's a good question though :) I'll try to answer it as best as I can :) Okay, so I think the reason that Pluto's not a planet is because it was found circling Neptune at the wrong time, because the guy who named it believed that he found a new planet. Later on, when the technology advances, people found out that Pluto is but an asteroid, a bit big than some asteroids (I think), that's why the astronomer who named Pluto thought it was a planet. For midgets, midgets are humans, the same species as you. Although a planet is made out asteroids, they are not considered asteroids because they have chemicals and gravity. As for midgets, they are considered humans and of the same species who does the same thing as many normal humans. Do you get it? Well, I like these kind of things but I don't know if it's right though… maybe France knows :3 I hope this helps :D

Cat on buttered toast? Well, maybe they fall? Oh, why don't I try one of Germany's cat for an experiment?

*This has been paused for quite a while….*

Okay, I'm baaacckk! Yup, they trip on the last minute because of the butter! They break a few bones too… oh well, there's always a vet :D

Two Duchess double Dutched? Hmm… I have to ask 2p! Hungary and 2p! Belgium to skip for me. I hope they'll do it though… but in case 2p! Hungary doesn't want to, then I'm guessing yes :)

I hope these answers satisfy you :)

Love,

2p! England


	87. Greek and Fans by Greece's kitty 7

**Greek and Fans by Greece's kitty 7**

2p greece,  
It was because we were using the greek accent.  
I KNOW RIGHT!?WHY WOULD IT THINK GREEKS ARE LOUD.  
Im twelve, babu. Yes, you are my child now, cuz i said so.  
kitty  
P.s. You are also my wife.  
2p turkey,  
OF COURSE MAMA'S YOUR FAN, I LOVE YOU BABY. MAMA WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FAN BECAUSE MAMA LOVES YOU.  
HUGS ARE AWESOME, BABU.  
Kitty  
2p Romano,  
OKIE BABY. OKIE. *sends pictures*  
I GOT THERE VIA STALKING YOU ALL. Joking, mama has access to every world, baby.  
SPARKLY EGGS. YAYZ.  
Anyway, babu, how are you?  
Kitty  
2p TRNC,  
Mama love you so she will stop smiling like that. *poker face* *stares into your soul*  
CREEPY PASTAS ARE AWESOME EVEN IF I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES SEE JEFF THE KILLER'S FACE. BUT IT'S OKAY.  
okie!  
~Kitty

* * *

Hello kitty,

I give up in calling you random nicknames now… it takes too long to type. I don't get it why they would think Greeks are loud! THAT PERSON SHOULD BE HUNTED DOWN!

What the? How the heck could I be your child _and_ your wife?! But more importantly, I NEVER EVEN AGREED TO THIS! Plus, I don't think 2p! Ukraine would agree with this what so ever. EVER!

Whatever, anyways, so you're tweleve… which means I'm older than you, which also means that I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! Plus, I'm a MALE, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED AT ALL!

Goodness,

2p! Greece

* * *

Dear Kitty,

Thank you for being my fan, I really appreciate it :) And I also agree that hugs are very nice and warm too :) I love you too Kitty :) I'll make you a cookie when you come and visit, okay? It would be a friendly gift from me :)

From,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao kitty,

Thank you for the pictures! I really love them A LOT! You have access to the world, you say? YAY! Oh, could you possibly send the scarf I knit for fratello for me? He seems busy and I don't want to disturb him, so could you please do this favour for me? It'll be FAB if you did: D

Me? I'm just great thanks :D I have been busy with making pasta for fratello and making him happy with 2p! Switzerland's help! He's a very nice person, you should send a letter to him someday: D How are you, kitty? I would want to know how you're feeling :)

Love you,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear kitty,

Erm… I really like it if you'd smile when staring at me better… it's kind of scary when you look at me like that…

Creepy pasta is scary though… I don't want to be told another creepy pasta by 2p! Greece. Last time he did, 2p! Turkey and I almost peed ourselves! And then, we almost stayed up for four days straight if it wasn't for 2p! Ukraine-sama to tell us a good story and get our dreams back. 2p! Ukraine-sama is nice, even if I'm not with her :)

Sincerely,

2p! TRNC


	88. Clones by Death-Wolf-101 5

**Clones by Death-Wolf-101 5**

Dear 2p Romano, and his bastard of a brother, Luci (Luciano)

GET THOSE F*CKING NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY QUILL PEN (weapon of choice) ON YOU! AND NO! YOU DID NOT CALL ME THE RIGHT NAME THIS TIME! XP  
(Once again, didn't need to know that, tmi!)

Romano, I often draw myself as a wolf, or devil. Also, I think that you are very smart, don't lable yourself as something that isn't true.

-Wolf

P.S. Love ya too, Romano.

* * *

Ciao Idiot that is also an unspecified human,

This is his 'bastard of a brother' typing to Idiot that is also an unspecified human. And I call you whatever! After typing this letter to you for a while now, I kinda forgot your name… (Romano: it's wolf) oh… then whatever! You wouldn't let me call you bastard because you argued that you're a 'girl' and you wouldn't let me call you bitch because you didn't like it! According to that, you are neither a girl nor a boy, so I called you an unspecified human who's also an idiot.

Oh, I also need to remind you that my clone has this thing when if you scream so loud, the needles gets bigger and pointier. Quill pen? Really? So, you're trying to say is that you're going against my clone, who has razor sharp needles, with a quill pen? I'm surprised you're still alive.

Hope my clone gets you, unspecified human,

2p! Italy

P.S: 2p! Germany's fridge does not know the meaning of tmi…

* * *

Ciao Wolf,

I heard that fratello keeps calling you different names, but it's okay! That's his way of showing his emotions :D You can draw too?! Cool! I love to draw! Everyone says that I'm a good artists and I'm happy to get the nice feedbacks :D

Thank you for calling me smart :D Though, I don't mind if fratello is smarter than me, even though I'm the big brother… But he works very hard for that smartness of his! He's a hard worker and he keeps the empire in tip top shape with military and other things :) I help him with anyways possible so I could be the big brother he always wanted! I also do the decorations and the styles that our empire needs! 2p! Switzerland thinks my art is good too! :) I really like it when people comment on my work, it makes me feel good :D

I hope you get away from fratello's clones!

2p! Romano


	89. Weak by HI(Guest)

**Weak by HI(Guest)**

HI:Dear 2p! America  
has anyone ever told you your hot?  
By the way, the USA isn't weak, he just doesn't like people to know what he's capable of.  
Bye

~HI (Guest)

* * *

Hello HI(Guest),

Hot? Ermmm… no… I don't think soooo…

USA? Oh, you mean my counterpart? Yes, he's weak! And that phrase is just covering his weakness more! Why do you think he's not weak?

2p! America


	90. History and eyes by Vatimiss

**History and eyes by Vatimiss**

To 2p! America  
I would love to hear more of your history. If you have time. I love history!  
Oh, I decided you're my favorite. You're too awesome not to be!

2p! England, I was wondering about what kind of house you have. I picture something older but still stylish and modern. But colorful. I heard your eyes are blue with pink swirls, is that true?

Thank you for your time! –Vatimiss

* * *

Hello Vitimiss,

My history? I don't think you would want to hear _all_ of my history, especially writing it in this letter. Give me a period in my counterpart's history (not like it will be the same anyways) and see if I could relate to that history or something.

I'm you're favourite? Oh, okay. I'm not cheery like my counterpart when it comes to these things, but okay. It's… erm… nice to have someone that likes…me… now you're making me nervous!

2p! America

* * *

Hello Vatimiss,

My house? Well, some nations say that my house is scary, but I don't think so :) I have a nice but big mansion! It's nice yellow colour in the outside, but in the inside, it's covered with many colours in different rooms! For example; in the library, the colours are sky blue and grassy green. My room has both blue and pink! :) It's very lovely! I love colours and, unlike my counterpart, I never stay with only one colour… it gets boring then! I like to style my house and make it as unique and colourful as possible! My house is part modern, part old fashioned because I still like to keep my magic books on bookshelves than reading them from the Ipad, or something ^^ Oh, and my magic books aren't old looking at all! They're all covered with cute designs and swirls so the cover looks like any other books and nicer too :D Hope that answers your question ^^

My eyes? Blue and pink swirls? Wha- where did you get that from? My eyes, poppet, are light blue just like my mummy! My sibling have different shades, but they always told me that I look like mummy, even though I have never seen her or have any memories of her. But I often read her books, she's a really good magician! :D So, my eyes are light blue, like 1p! America's but lighter :D

Love,

2p! England


	91. Siblings, Nyotalia by Anonymous (Guest)

**Siblings, Nyotalia, and more by Anonymous (Guest)**

Dear 2p country who I know is going to answer for all the countries

So all of you, if you could switch one person in the other world to be your country sibling who would it be?

What do you feel about 2p nyotalia?

How would you react if you switched personalities or bodies with your 1p?

What would you change about yourself, and you can't refuse?

~ Anonymous (Guest)

* * *

Hello Anonymous (Guest),

Ahhh… so, this is America typing and because the other nations are eating, Nyapoop14 told me to type this for them. So, here's the first question…

For me, I would pick 1p! Canada because he's responsible and calm… unlike a certain person…

2p! Canada: I'd like to have 2p! America so we would be as loud as we can!

2p! England: Sibling? Hmmmm… I would like to have 1p! Liechtenstein as my sibling because she's very cute and shy in that world! ^^ (2p! Liechtenstein: shut it)

2p! France: …maybe 1p! England. Unlike this idiot, he wouldn't cry for the chicken's mother JUST BECAUSE _I_ COOKED HIM! (2p! England: Are you still angry at that?) I'M NOT A HORRIBLE COOK!

2p! Italy: 1p! Germany. At least he would actually _do_ work around his country and not be a full slob.

2p! Romano: I would like 1p! Poland to be my sibling because he's funny and likes to style himself :) But, my fratello is still my fratello :3 (2p! Italy: don't hug me)

2p! China: me? Hmmmm… since 2p! America's typing this, I'll answer it. I'd like to have 1p! Japan because he's quiet and he would let me sleep in the afternoon-aru. (2p! Japan: That's your reason?!)

2p! Japan: I would have 1p! Taiwan because she's nice and cute… unlike someone I know (2p! Taiwan: so I'm not cute?! Want me to beat you?!) see?!

2p! Belgium: me? I'd like 1p! Netherlands because he doesn't cry and weep when a jack-in-a-box pops up (2p! Netherlands: it was scary…).

2p! Latvia: I'd like 1p! Norway because he's manageable (2p! Norway: uwaaahh!)

2p! Liechtenstein: I would like 1p! Switzerland because he can shoot a gun without crying (2p! Switzerland: it was too loud…!)

2p! Hungary: I would like to have 1p! Lithuania as my sibling because he is not rambunctious and does not look grumpily at you when you are speaking to him (2p! Lithuania: oy!).

2p! Austria: I would like 1p! Prussia… it's better than the depressing guy over here!

2p! Prussia: I'd like 1p! Latvia because he's quiet and nice (2p! Latvia: what does that have to do with anything?!)

2p! Seychelles: I'd have 1p! England because he's not a crazy lunatic as this one! (2p! England: I'm crazy?)

2p! Russia: I would like 1p! Lithuania because he's responsible (2p! Lithuania: so you're saying _I'm _not responsible?!)

2p! Poland: I would like 1p! Hungary because she fights like a bloodthirsty man (2p! Hungary: it is just because she has a fighting style like a beast?) Plus she could really help me in a pinch!

2p! Ukraine: I'd like 1p! China so he would make me food and be active instead of sleeping half the time! (2p! China: …what?)

2p! Wy: sibling? Hmmm… this is interesting… Okay! I would like to have 1p! Taiwan as my sibling because she's REALLY CUTE and she's so cheerful towards everyone!

2p! Seaborga: I'd like 1p! Germany because he actually does work.

Well, I think I should stop there. If I continue, my fingers would fall dead! Anyways, moving on to question number two:

For me, I don't really care… but my nyotalia _does_ show a LOT of skin… though I like her bat, her bat is nice. I'm glad she's not all giddy and stupid looking like my counterpart and _his_ nyotalia!

2p! England: She's very cute :3 I would love to play with her pigtails and do her hair for her! :D

2p! Canada: She's okay.

2p! China: Meh.

2p! Ukraine: Whoah! My nyotalia looks JUST like 2p! Russia! Wow…

2p! Belarus: I look pretty handsome :) I really like my nyotalia's hairstyle :D

2p! Italy: nice knife. I look bella as nyotalia.

2p! Belgium: That's me? Not that bad…

2p! Romano: UWAHHH! I LOOK SO CUTE! :D

2p! Hungary: My nyotalia version looks strong but alike to myself.

2p! Austria: I look amazing in that skirt!

2p! Germany: I have scars? Oh… yeah, I do. She must be very lazy not to wear a shirt though.

2p! Prussia: I have short hair? Well… it's nice to manage. I also like my nyotalia armour.

2p! Russia: My hair is long? It reminds me of 2p! Belarus' hair… I wonder how hard is it to manage?

2p! Latvia: I'm STILL small… argh…

2p! Switzerland: I look very cute :)

2p! Liechtenstein: hmmm… not bad.

2p! Sealand: why do _I _have the same hair style as 2p! England's? (2p! England: why not? It looks cut on you :3) go away.

2p! Landonia: hmmm… I look cute! :)

Moving on… How would we react if we switched bodies with our counterparts? Are you kiddin me?! I would KILL myself! Okay, I guess everyone have the same answer for this…

All 2ps: NO WAY!

Good, now we won't have to fight for the right answer. Finally, something we agree on!

Final question; what would you change about yourself, and you can't refuse?

Change myself? Well, I would like to change my touchy clean senses. No matter what happens, no matter the situation, I HAVE to clean the dirty places wherever I go. So I would like to change my very sensitive cleaning senses… especially when coming to 2p! Germany's house.

2p! England: hmmm… I would like to change my grudge holding to last a bit longer so I would have time to bake my 'special cupcakes' for them… hehe.

2p! Italy: I would definitely change my temper level to a lower level so I don't have to get a sore throat every time fratello, 2p! Switzerland, 2p! Prussia, and 2p! Germany starts getting lazy or cry at the smallest thing!

2p! Ukraine: …well… maybe to get my landmasses back (2p! America: No matter how much you want me, I will NOT but that word when I'M typing!). But do you mean physical or what? If it's not physical, then I would go to change my attention span to be longer and not day dream about anything.

2p! Belarus: Erm… to get the c-courage to say something w-without stuttering m-my words…

2p! Germany: to not sleep too much so 2p! Italy doesn't have to yell at me all the time… my ears hurt.

2p! France: … erm… to be good at cooking- Okay! I admit it, okay?!

2p! Norway: To not get distracted all the time when people are talking about serious things- oh, a butterfly… -I mean, see!

2p! Finland: To manage my time right and have time to do my work properly… without disturbance from 2p! Sweden and 2p! Norway.

2p! Netherlands: to not spend too much on my pocket money or sister would be mad at me.

2p! Switzerland: hmmm… well, to not make too many clothing for 2p! Italy because I run out of wool very easily.

2p! China: To not be so lazy so I could make food for myself to eat until I get full-aru.

Well, I guess that's it. Wow, this is one long answer… but whatever. Hope this satisfies you.

2p! America


	92. Wedgies by Brunei96 (Guest)

**Wedgies by Brunei96 (Guest)**

I will give you this brick of gold if you give Philippines a painful wedgie.

~Brunei 96

* * *

Ni Hao Brunei96,

I don't know who you are asking, but 2p! Taiwan has already done that a couple of times… soo… does she still get the brick of gold-aru? I can show you some pictures if you want, courtesy of 2p! Vietnam. I know, irresponsible guardian, but I was tired-aru. I still break up the fight though.

2p! China


	93. Cupcakes and others by 2p Fiji (Guest)

**Cupcakes and badass by 2p1 Fiji (Guest)**

Dear 2p America so you've been captured by a female human along with most of our world? Sucks to you.  
Dear 2p Canada how've you been you badass of a Canadian.  
Dear 2p England do you need any ingredients for your "special", cupcakes?

~2p! Fiji (Guest)

* * *

Hello 2p! Fiji (Guest),

Well, it's not my fault! The human threatened to make my house DIRTY, now no one, and I mean NO ONE threatenes me like that… but when the human is yielding a chainsaw and one of 2p! England's cupcakes, you just feel like you agree with whatever the human wants. But replying to letters is not a nuisance.

2p! America

* * *

Hello 2p! Fiji (Guest),

How? I just am! 2p! America, though, always calls me a slob… well, being a slob is one of my traits in being badass! Too bad you didn't call him badass! Hahahaha! Anyways, am I your favourite character? Why am I asking, you ask? Well, I feel like rubbing it in my brother's face, that's all!

See ya!

2p! Canada

(2p! Kumajirou: feed me.)

* * *

Hello 2p! Fiji (Guest),

My ingreadients? It actually depends on who you're giving the cupcakes to, love. I have different ingredients for different people :D For 2p! America, I can add from real blueberries to spikes (because he told me he likes spikes)! It also depends on the mood I'm in :D What kind of cupcakes would you like?

Happy to answer,

2p! England


	94. Scary England by Opiate In Fantasy

**Scary England by Opiate In Fantasy**

I don't normally do these things, but why not?

Dearest 2p!England,

You're bloody scary. Like seriously, just stahp. You're probably the 2p that scares me the most because the others are either that obviously evil or obviously naive and nice (I'm talking to you, Mr. 2p!Romano), but you're just hanging on the edge of 'good with a smidge of insanity' or 'eccentric, evil serial killer'.

Seriously I can't even look at pictures of you without freaking the ** out.  
Your thoughts?

With love,  
Opiate

P.S. I bet you put that in your damned cupcakes sometimes

P.P.S Ever read the My Little Pony fanfic 'Cupcakes'? I'm sure you'd adore it.

* * *

Dear Opiate,

Me? Scary? Erm… But I'm very nice and friendly with everyone :) I bake the nation's cupcakes and food, my cooking is much better than 2p! France's (No offence), and I like to wear bright colours! Do I really look that insane? 2p! Belgium said I don't though… and I trust her because she's my best friend :) Hmmm… maybe I do act crazy when people talk about me behind their backs… but it's fine, because I give them cupcakes with my special ingredients :) But I'm not _that _of a crazy killer… I think…

My pictures? But I'm always smiling at pictures- wait, where did you get my pictures? (Nyapoop14: You guys are famous, of course everyone have your pictures!) Oh… Sorry, I was about to barge into your house and torture you for the answer, but it seems that I don't need too :) Sorry, love :D

Hugs!

2p! England

P.S: put what in my cupcakes?

P.P.S: Oh, I love My Little Pony! And a fanfiction about cupcakes will make me love it even more! :D Thank you for the suggestion, love :)


	95. Counterparts by Anime-Jazumin

**Counterparts by Anime-Jazumin**

Hi first 2p's scary me! Anyway 2pItaly what do you think about 1pItaly, 1pGermany and 2pGermany and Holy Roman Empire and grandpa Rome? ...

2p Canada what do you think of Pancakes and fellow Canadians and your brother and Hockey… also 1pAmerica and 1pCanada?

2pPrussia did you know 1p Hungary hits 1p Prussia with her frying pan?

~Anime-Jazumin

* * *

Ciao Anime-Jazumin,

What do I think about my counterpart? Well… he's a wuss, bastardo, coward, and an idiot. I have a list to describe him, if you want to know. He always cries out of the smallest things and he NEVER fights or stands up for himself. I really REALLY hate him.

1p Germany? Well, he's actually much more productive than 2p! Germany who doesn't clean, exercise or do anything for that matter! If you see 2p! Germany sleeping, you can never know if he's dead or not! I always have to check his pulse! I think 1p! Germany is much more manageable than 2p! Germany… much much MORE manageable!

Holy Roman Empire? Surprisingly, he resembles much of 2p! Germany, with the laziness and everything, but I don't like him… for reasons… anyways, he's lazy and stupid for thinking that fratello was a girl! I smacked him in the head, serves him right! Fratello told me that he wanted me to be in his empire, but fratello stepped on his foot and walked away… mad, was he abused. Anyways, he 'believed' he was my childhood friend, but I don't really care much about him. Well, he's gone, so… oh well… I guess.

Grandpa Rome? Which one, the counterpart or 2p! Grandpa Rome? Well, 2p! Grandpa Rome… erm… he was okay. He always told me that I was good at hunting and everything… but, I think that's it. I think that he licked 2p! Romano more than me because he doesn't get in fights with other nations and starts a war… but… erm… okay…

Well, do these questions satisfy you?

2p! Italy

* * *

Hello Anime-Jazumin,

What I think of pancakes? I absolutely ADORE them! I especially love them with one full bottle of maple syrup… even though my stingy brother have told me a bazillion times that 'too much sweet is not good for you' and then stuff a carrot up my mouth for not listening to him! And carrots are actually VERY pointy!

The people of Canada? Well, they are very respectful and they like to hang out with me. They are very fun people and they love to talk and explore places, even though it's freezing here… you gotta blame Mother Nature for that, eh? Though, it's hard for them to change their language when they go to Quebec, but we're in perfectly good terms with them! They're nice people! But of course, what kind of president would hate their people?

My brother can be stingy at times but nice as well. When it comes to my very sweet eating habits, he scolds me every time and often cooks me 'healthy' food which I defined as garbage! I don't get how vegans survive in this meat-loving world! Apparently, my brother does. On the plus side, he cooks really good food, serves me right to once be 2p! France's colony… that's why I can't cook! I always come over to his house just to eat, strange? Nope! Not when you feel like eating a five-star meal! He does cook meat, but only a little portion of it… argh. At least I won't have to be on an extreme diet…

Hockey? I LOVE hockey! I also like to play my brother's American Football… even though he doesn't play that sport much anymore. Some people in my world calls it 'Canadian Football' because we Canadians love to play that sport the most. My brother likes playing basketball and baseball the most while I like playing hockey and 'Canadian Football' the most. But we still go to all the games together, beats going with a talking bear!

I think that 1p! America is fun while my counterpart is not even VISIBLE! I mean, DO something that would get you NOTICED at least! What a pussy. My brother's counterpart is AWESOME cuz' he would go to the extreme and ride with me to the roller coasters! But his cooking is as big and uneatable as 2p! France's! I'm happy to have been as one of 2p! England's colony after 2p! France's… at least I'm able to actually COOK some decent meals!

Cya soon,

2p! Canada

* * *

Guten Tag! Anime-Jazumin,

Actually, I knew that. But I could never imagine 2p! Hungary hitting _me_ with a frying pan… Even when people tell me that, I could feel the pain… randomly…

2p! Hungary just asks me not to be depressed and move on… she doesn't do anything else, which may be surprising for you, but not for us. Send her a letter sometime, then you would probably know what I mean.

2p! Prussia


	96. Rabid 2 by Italy has a Pasta gun 9

**Rabid Squirrel 2 by Italy has a Pasta gun 9**

Bonjour rabid squirrel,

Yeah she's way better than 2p England's counterpart. The unicorn rainbow barf is toxic huh. Good thing I decided to throw it away when I received it. Oh I have a great Idea!

*Picks up the unicorn barf from the trash and appears in front of 2p Italy and forces the unicorn barf down his throat before he had a chance to use anyone else as a scapegoat and laughs maniacally as she sees 2p Italy get sick from it*

Wow that's an interesting room and it's totally awesome!  
From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. You missed one squirrel it's hiding in your sleeve trying to bite you and give you rabies.

* * *

Ciao Hybrid bastard,

Wow, this nickname thing is pretty decent, you know. Anyways, if she is better than 1p! England, then let me taste her food, I'll make the decision.

*Grab Hybrid's neck and choke her until she punch 2p Italy's stomach until he barfed the unicorn barf out. Then he snatches one of 2p! England's cupcakes and shove it down Hybrid's throat*

It's not an interesting room, it's weird and neon. It also has that dark and scary aura seeping from the cracks of the room. _I_ was disturbed by it!

2p! Italy

P.S: I told 2p! England to send you one of his man-eating hounds to you because "she loves dogs". And it's NOT a squirrel, it's a mutated cupcake… oh dear. *mutated cupcake multiplies and rushes towards you*


	97. 2p! Mochi by kurioyou63

**2p! Mochi by kurioyou63**

To all the 2ps

do you have mochi versions? Are they actually cute? And do any of you have pets or something?

~Kaito

* * *

Dear Kaito,

2p! England here answering for your question as all of the 2p! Nations! Hmmm… I think we do have mochi versions of us… wait, let me ask Nyapoop14.

(Nyapoop14: yes, yes you do)

Okay, we do! And the human showed me a picture of them… they look sooo CUTE! 2p! America's has spikes all over it's body, 2p! Italy's is wielding a dagger, 2p! Germany's sleeping, 2p! France's has an unspeakable object next to it, and mine has a cute blue bowtie like mine! Aww! Mine also seems to be giving 2p! mochimarica a cupcake with blood all over it, how sweet :D

Hope this answers your question, love :D

2p! England


	98. Capitals n Admin by 2p! Capitals (Guest)

**2p! Capitals and Admin by 2p! Capitals (Guest)**

2pCapitals: (Just remember, they're all 2p)

Tokyo: ...Hey.

Warsaw: ...

Moscow: OMG, LIKE,HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Admin (The only one who's not 2p): What the Hogwarts is wrong with y'all? Oh, darnit, you're all 2p. Hope DC doesn't show up. That would suck... Anyway, hi everyone! How's everybody's day going?

Warsaw: ...

Admin: Warsaw, I'm just trying to be friendly. Seriously. Stop the glares. It looks like you're plotting to murder them...

Warsaw: ...

Admin: Don't.

* * *

Hello 2p! Capitals and Admin,

This is 2p! Poland speaking. 2p! Moscow seems to be in a very happy mood for some reason, weird. Anyways, 2p! Warsaw, keep glaring so you can show how manly you are. And for plotting to kill us, I believe that's what he's doing. If you're trying to pay me back for beating you in a fight, then try, but hear me; I am NOT going to back down.

Anyway, I'm surprised that 2p! Tokyo isn't talkative like that other bastard… don't learn from him… ever!

By the way, admin, what's 2p! Washington D.C like? I never really got to know the capitals much… is Washington D.C like 2p! America, a clean freak? If he/she is… then don't let him/her come to my house! When 2p! America came to my house, everything was BRIGHT!

2p! Poland


	99. TP Fairy by The TP Fairy (Guest)

**TP Fairy by The TP Fairy (Guest)**

thetpfairy:Here's you're monthly gift of toilet paper. *chucks a roll of toilet paper at everyone and poofs*

-The TP Fairy

* * *

Hello The TP fairy,

This is 2p! America and thanks for the extra toilet paper. Though, unlike many other abnormal nations, I appreciate the toilet paper. With this much, I'm able to clean the whole meeting room! Yes! But, since not all nations like to have free toilet paper dumped on their head, they will shoot all the missiles they have to you, once they pinpoint your location, that is.

Have fun,

2p! America


	100. Relationships by Daginator (Guest)

**Relationship and Ponies by Daginator (Guest)**

Daginator:Hey 2p guys, its the awesome Daginator.  
i have a question to 2p Finland. How is your realationship with 2p Sweden?  
And 2p Poland, do you totally love ponies like 1p Poland?  
I love you guys 3

* * *

Hei Daginator (Guest),

My relationship with 2p! Sweden? What is that supposed to mean? He's a weird and hyper child, but other than that, nothing. Well, he was my childhood friend… a very annoying one that is… 2p! Denmark agrees with me fully. (Nyapoop14: In our world, Sweden calls Finland his 'wife') WHAT?! EW! WHA-WHA-… THE HELL!? I am NOT 2p! Sweden's WIFE because we're GUYS! Goodness!

2p! Finland

P.S: though I kind of understand how Sweden believes that my counterpart is his wife… my counterpart is so girly and pussy.

* * *

Halo Daginator (Guest),

Ponies? Nope, I think ponies are too girly and too cute (I don't like many cute things… except for some- NEVER MIND!). I like horses though. They're tough and powerful and not soft. Horses have gotten me through wars and missions, that's why I like them. But not ponies, ponies are weird.

2p! Poland


	101. Waifu and Babu by Greece's Kitty 8

**Waifu and Babu by Greece's Kitty 8**

Dear Waifu and babu,  
THAT PERSON IS HORRIBLE. GOD. GREEKS AREN'T LOUD AT ALL. everyone is my child and wife. everyone. SHES MY WIFE TOO. XD What if I'm from the past and i came here THEN YOU WOULD BE MY CHILD. You are my wife cuz I said so, I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE MALE.

Dear Turkey-chan,  
Yay cookies!  
Can you do me a favor and kiss 2p! Greece? pwease? my fangirl dreams will come true if you do that.

Dear Fabulous king,  
Sure I can!  
I will, I just need to think of something to write.  
I'm good I've been brushing up my drawing skills and my birthday and name day are coming so i get money! so its all good

Dear adowable micronation,  
*smiles and looks even creepier* :)  
I love creepypastas, They're very amusing. I think thats the point. Once I stayed up for a day... I was very hyper... oh and just saying a creepypasta that i read wasn't that scary just don't try  
it. Hmm... what was the name again? Ah! it was Hitori kakurenbo, or hide and seek alone  
Geia sas,  
Kitty

* * *

Dear my weird kitty,

WHO THE HECK HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO SAY THAT GREEKS ARE LOUD?! THAT PERSON SHOULD BE CONFINED!

Geeze, you're too hyper with this wife thing! How the HECK can everyone be _your_ WIFE? I don't care if everyone is your wife, as long as I'M not ONE OF THEM! I'm not you're wife just because you said so! Give me five LEGAL and HUMAN reasons! Wait… HOW THE HECK AM I YOUR CHILD?!

2p! Greece

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You are welcome for the cookies :) k-K-kiss 2p! Greece? Erm… I'm sorry, but I would have to decline to that :( Erm… I would want to help you… but… I-I don't w-want to… and 2p! Greece will torture me until I die… and 2p! Ukraine doesn't like this sort of stuff… and also if 2p! Japan sees us, he will hurt me… and he's slightly scary too…

Sorry,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao Kitty!

Thank you for calling me the FABULOUS KING :D Yay! You get to have money! Name day? Oh, I wish I had that too :) If I do, I wonder what fratello would get me? Maybe something nice and happy :D

From your fabulous friend,

2p! Romano

* * *

Dear Kitty,

Ermm… but if I ever read any creepy pasta then I will surely get scared and make 2p! Greece annoyed because I cry too much… so, erm… I don't think I would read creepy pasta any time soon :( I'm sorry :(

Oh, and one more thing, I think you have mistaken me for my counterpart… but (it's okay if you didn't know) I'm not a micronation at all. I'm a nation; The Turkmen Republic of Nation Cyprus.

Sincerely,

2p! TRNC


	102. Questions by ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth

**I have a few questions by ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth**

Dear 2p!s

I have a few questions for you:

2p! France: Are you perverted like 1p! France? If not what are you?

2p!England: Do you and 2p!Scotland have a normal brotherly bond or do you want to rip his guts out?

2p!Switzerland: Do you like guns like your counterpart? If not what do you like?

2p! Prussia: Do you have a Gilbird like your Awesome counterpart?

2p! Germany: what do you think of your counterpart?

2p!England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand: Do you argue a lot like your counterparts? (Your 1p!s take it really out of hand, I should know I'm their sister.)

2p!Belarus: Can we be best friends?

~ChromeKirkland-Beilschmidt

* * *

Cher Chromekirkland-Bielchmidt,

Me? Perverted? How am I- how could I? I would never stoop that low-it's-it's- weird…! I had looked at my counterpart and I found him quite disturbing- REALLY disturbing! I would never go that low on people because, unlike my counterpart, I have a good dignity to keep!

I am a civilized man who doesn't get the idea of flirting with other organisms! Many people have told me that my cooking is horrible (2ps: It is beyond horrible.) SHUT IT! I'm not a bad of a cook! (2ps: Yes you are.) I SAID SHUSH! Unlike my counterpart, I don't like to wear the latest fashion of things and my favourite colour is navy blue. Too much perfume makes me sick, simple clothing gets my personality right, and making a more civil meeting is part of my job. 2p! Italy does most of it because his temper can go down so quickly. Anyways, that's me. Oh, and keeping 2p! Canada sane is also one of the things I do. Though I don't seem to have a good relationship with 2p! Seychelles. I, what some people could compare me, as a personality similar to England's… but not fully! I'm not crazy about "magical" beings! That's just crazy to me!

2p! France

* * *

Dear ChromeKirkland-Beilschmidt,

2p! Scotland and I? Of course we share a brotherly bond towards each other! He is very nice to everyone and he takes good care of my siblings and I very well ^^ He's always nice towards us and helps me when I need it :D Oh, and he told me once that I have a mum… I never thought of that! Maybe I should ask him more information on her for me :D I don't torture him at all! He's my brother :) Asks 2p! Belgium, she will tell you the truth :D (2p! Belgium: yeah… they're so close… unlike me and someone…) no 2p! Belgium, you're very nice towards 2p! Netherlands :D Be happy with yourself :D

Hope this answers your questions :D

2p! England

* * *

Guten Tag! ChromeKirkland-Beilschmidt,

Guns?! Gyaa! I'm sorry f-for screaming at the screen, but I-I'm very terrified of guns! The sound scares me and the way we have to point at it scares me th-the most! Erm, 2p! Italy gets mad at me when both me and 2p! Romano screams at the sound of gun fire... it's scary!

What I like? Oh, I like to knit clothing and help 2p! Romano make new designs for our fashion in the kingdom, and to make sweets for everyone! It's my specialty to make sweets for everyone, free of charge or course :)!

One of my bad habits is spending money blindly at times when it comes to buying gifts or clothing. 2p! Italy sometimes scolds me when it comes to that :( But, unlike my past self, I am able to understand the value of money more :D I still blindly spend when it comes to gifts though.

Love,

2p! Switzerland

* * *

Guten Tag ChromeKirkland-Bielschmidth,

Girlbird? Of course I do. He usually rests on my head or on my shoulder. He's not very active, he likes to sit around most of the time. Though, he seems to like to rest on 2p! Hungary's head most of the time. I think it's because she has long hair... oh well.

2p! Prussia

* * *

Guten Tag! ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

My counterpart: too strict, needs to relax, too hard on himself, too firm, a neat freak, too forceful, hardly gets drunk, likes to keep his dignity, doesn't know how to relax, too stubborn, too busy, and needs to eat more food.

I'm summing it up in a couple of words. Though, I still have more description of him… it's just that I'm too lazy to type them. Does this answer your question though?

Going to sleep,

2p! Germany

P.S: I have noticed that it has been a list of 'Guten Tag' three in a row. Cool.

* * *

Dear ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Fight? No, we wouldn't fight for things like that! Though, Australia could get strict at times when he's angry about something. New Zealand is kind of tsundere at times, but it's okay, because we're family! Unlike our counterparts, we don't fuss over each other-

2p! Australia: yes we do! You're always the one who doesn't really bother with fighting in the situation!

2p! New Zealand: it's not like I agree with 2p! Australia, but you do avoid our arguments at times… you should be the older brother and actually do something about it!

But I don't really like going to the arguments… why don't I give you cupcakes to make up for it?

2p! Australia and New Zealand: NO THANK YOU!

2p! Scotland: C'ome on, lads! It's nice!

Sincerely,

The Kirkland brothers.

* * *

D-dear ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

S-sure! I would love to be your friend! Erm… where do you want to meet up? W-Would you like to come to my country and try some of my food? Oh, we could also play around my home and sight see! Erm… and…we could maybe… erm… meet 2p! Lithuania… along the way…? Uwah! I mean, if 2p! Lithuania is… erm… there, that is. (Nyapoop14: 2p! Belarus, are you blushing?) Erm! N-No... oh, I'm sorry if I'm saying that very r-rudely.

I will meet you soon,

2p! Belarus :)


	103. Cupcakes and love by 2p Fiji 2

**Cupcakes and love by 2p Fiji 2**

2p Fiji:2p America: Well good luck to you my vegetarian. Good thing I'm not stuck there.

2p Canada: Yes you are my favorite and please do brag about it.

2p England: Please make me a fudge cupcake and the person loves gasoline.

2p Italy: Do you want any weapons like my bazooka? All its doing is collecting dust.

2p Romano: You look fabulous

* * *

Hello 2p Fiji,

Well, it has been calm lately and I get to clean things most of the time, so it's all good. But what I hate is when 2p! Germany makes a mess out of everything! I had to use acid to clean a stain on a couch… it was not pretty!

2p! America

* * *

Hello 2p Fiji,

Yeah?! I can brag about it?! COOL! Oh, and because you are a fan of me, you can have some of my maple syrup and pancakes! You know, good thing 2p! France didn't colonise me for long, because it he was, I would then cook more like him… weird…

Cya!

2p! Canada

* * *

Hello 2p Fiji,

So, fudge cupcakes for you and a gasoline one for your friend… perfect! I will send it to you in a moment because 2p! America is holding me down right now. He said that he doesn't want you to become the next murderer… but you're not, love! You are simply giving your friend a cupcake with the flavor that she likes :) It's fine when you're doing that :D

Love,

2p! England

P.S: I'll send it to you by the latest tomorrow, okay? ^^

* * *

Ciao 2p Fiji,

You know, you remind me of a mountain that 2p! Japan once told me about… anyways, about your bazooka… if you don't mind, I would like to have it. Why, you ask? Because fratello painted on one of mine and it looked like something from the Sistine Chapel! My goodness, I cannot bring that to target practice! My commanders will laugh at me! By the way, what colour is the bazooka? And why haven't you used it in a while? It should be used every single day! Weapons get ruined easily because of the non-usage! Anyways… I can have it… right? It's weird asking people for things like this… I mean, I have a weapons wardrobe!

2p! Italy

* * *

Ciao 2p Fiji!

Thank you for calling me FABULOUS! I AM SOOOO PLEASED :D Oh, did you know, I painted fratello's bazooka for him, it was getting to rusty, and when he came to see it his face looked sooo funny! But then he got mad at me :( But the good thing is, fratello still kept the bazooka I painted on our living room wall as a decoration! He's very nice :D

Oh, and because you called me fabulous, you are also fabulous! :D I'm making you my fabulous friend! We could meet each other and bake, paint, and look at the flowers! It could be fun!

See you soon,

2p! Romano


	104. RS 3 by Italy has a Pasta Gun 10

**Rabid Squirrel 3 by Italy has a Pasta Gun 10**

Bonjour rabid Squirrel,

* is unaffected by 2p England's cupcakes*

I have one of Saubure's food dishes it's called Gruyère Cheese Gougères (cheese in chou pastry)

* hands it to 2p Italy and he tastes it only to find that he really likes it*

You may not think that room is interesting but I do.

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. Is that all you can do? * sees man eating dog and mutated cupcakes coming near her* and grabs 2p Italy and used him as a shield* you know...this is getting stupid... let's just quit attacking each other.

* * *

Ciao hybrid bastard,

Thanks for the free food, by the way. And I don't mind eating free stuff… as long as 2p! France is not cooking and if 2p! England was monitored while cooking. Other than that, free food all the way. I don't cook much because fratello and 2p! Switzerland cooks most of the time, because they feel like it… but most of their dish are sweet things. When it comes to food, I like a balance of both, it tastes nicer that way.

That room is scary, demented, evil, and unspeakable… literally! You can't even talk when you walk past that room! Whatever, get eaten for all I care.

2p! Italy

P.S: I'm tired with all this constant fighting and stabbing back. Let's just say that it's a tie… or I will have to murder you in your sleep.


	105. About 2p! America by Thea (Guest)

**About 2p! America by Thea (Guest)**

Thea:2p! England, what is your opinion towards America, and what is he like?

* * *

Dear Thea (Guest),

My opinion on 2p! America? Well, on 2p! America, I'm quite fine with him. He's very clean, very stubborn at times, and he's a good chef… like me :) He likes to keep his house clean of… anything. He's vegetarian so I couldn't give him many food to eat. He also doesn't like to eat too much sugary things, that's 2p! Canada. I still care for him as an older brother and I make sure to give him good gifts on his birthday :D Last year, I gave him a recipe book on all vegetarian cuisines from my place (that I made), and he looked pretty happy then :) It's nearly his birthday, any ideas, love? It would be nice :)

Oh, 2p! America can also be stubborn and isolated at times, even when he was a little nation. I used to take him everywhere when he was little, especially to the places where there's cute and fun stuff. It's so cute when he got scared :D I guess, because of the fun things I showed him, he became more isolated at stuff… but that doesn't stop me from showing him more fun things :D We hang out at times too :)

Love,

2p! England


	106. Everyone Please Read!

**Hello everyone, I am very very sorry to say that, due to the rules of , Critics United ask me to delete this story from the website. I have been asked by them before and its either fanfiction or me delete this story, so I don't want that to happen again. I'm so very sorry to be deleting this fanfic everyone :( I actually enjoyed writing a letter fanfic for the first time of my life :) Don't worry, somewhere in the near future I will make a fanfic with the stories and life of the parallel world so you guys could see and understand my version of the parallel characters and the parallel world :) Here's a hint of my version of the parallel world and the upcoming fanfic about it: **

**Population - 7.5 billion**

**Major government - Demonarchy**

**Biggest Empire - The Dynasty Empire of Asia (Lead by Emperor China)**

**World Wars - 32**

**Technology Advancement - high**

**That's all the hints :) So here are nearly all of everyone's letters that I have replied for this last chapter :) If you don't find your letters responded by me yet, I'm very sorry :( I may either have not received it or misplaced it or forgot to reply to you :( Please PM me if your updated letter is not here and I will try to find it and reply back to you through email :) Hope this helps everyone :) **

**Please be up to date with my fanfics in case the parallel world one comes :) It will hopefully answer everyone's' questions about the Hetalia 2p! World :) **

***By the way read ****Vatimiss' and Chrome-Kirkland's replies because it's clues about the coming-soon-parallel-world story :) Hope you guys loved this fanfic :) I'll be deleting this in one week, so feel free to read over the chapters again :) Love you all! :D**

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 106**

**Personalities by Bluewolf23**

2P!Denmark, do you have an axe like your counterpart or a different weapon? If so, what is it?

2p!Russia, what is your personality like?

2P!England, hi.

Bluewolf23

* * *

Kære Bluewolf23,

Yes, I do have an axe, but I hardly use it unlike my counterpart. It has been sitting in the corner of my room for quite some time. Also, my axe is not as big as my counterpart's, it is normal length, in my opinion. I do not really have the front line in battles; that is 2p! Finland's job. I am in charge of the finances, so I do not use my axe often. Unless an attack happens, then I will use my axe. Or, if 2p! Norway storms in while I'm working, then I will use my axe. It is as simple as that.

Sincerely,

2p! Denmark

* * *

Дорогой Bluewolf23,

My personality? Hmmm… well, I guess 2p! Japan does call me a 'Yandere' once… I think that's how you spell it. I like to cook at times and try to play with my sisters… especially 2p! Belarus… though, she seemed to be scared at me. I also love democracy! :) It's a very nice government :) The major government in our world is called 'Demonarchy'. It's a mixture of Monarchy and Democracy; the monarchs sets the full rule, but they have to work for the people. We chose this government because it's nicer :) I also like playing in the snow and threatening people with my personality :) I wish to be with my sisters most of the time though… but we live in different regions :( Oh well, I'll see them in the conferences :)

2p! Russia

* * *

Dear Bluewolf23,

Hello, love :) Is that all? Okay then… have a cupcake :)

Love,

2p! England

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 107**

**Clones 2 by Death-Wolf-101 6**

Hello again, 2P Italy brothers

Luci, I beat your clone whatever I write with my quill pen actually happens irl. so XP

And, Romano I would love to come by and see your art T'is a huge part of my life!

Love Wolf

* * *

Ciao Idiot that is also an unspecified human,

That's nice, beating someone's clone up for no apparent reason. That's call a federal offence in my country, so that means you have to pay… you and your quill pen will have to pay. Not a big offence, but okay.

2p! Italy

* * *

Ciao Wolf,

Yay! Please come over :) I have made a masterpiece lately and I want you to see it :) It's a painting of the conference that we had a whole ago :) It's pretty funny because 2p! France was arguing with 2p! England, 2p! America and 2p! South Korea was trying to get everyone to be quiet, fratello was trying to get 2p! Germany to wake up while 2p! Japan was laughing at them, 2p! Hungary looked bored while 2p! Austria was arguing with 2p! Prussia, 2p! Belarus was hiding behind 2p! Lithuania because of 2p! Russia, 2p! Sealand and 2p! Wy entered the room even though they're not supposed to, 2p! Liechtenstein was scolding her brother for buying too much stuff, 2p! Belgium was scolding her brothers, 2p! Netherlands and 2p! Luxembourg, for crying for no reason, and so much more :) It's very fun in meetings :)

Hope you come :)

2p! Romano

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 108**

**2p! Canada and 2p! France by yaoiqueenrulzu**

Dear 2!p Canada and 2!p France,

What are your relationship like?

Canada do you still call France papa?

France do you not talk about love and are you not a sex toy anymore?

Hmmm just me being lazy by not going through previous chapter but what do you two think of your counter parts 1p neyo snapped selves?

* * *

Hey yaoiqueenrulzu,

Our relationships? Erm… they're okay… I guess. Well, 2p! France is too uptight at times when I go crazy in front of every time. Ya know, I'm glad 2p! England took care of me most of the time, because I do NOT want to inherit 2p! France's 'cooking skills'! Yuk! I almost died when I ate his food!

Do I call 2p! France 'papa'? Erm… no. I just call him Francy cuz he always talks so fancy near people… It's weird.

What do I think of 1p! Neyotalia? Erm… my one is too damn QUIET! Man, she should yell or SPEAK for goodness sake! I mean, you will get noticed if you do, GOSH! Also… she's too normal.

Cya!

2p! Canada

* * *

Cher yaoiqueenrulzu,

My relationship with 2p! Canada? Well, whatever 2p! Canada said, it sums it up, really.

I do not talk about love at all! It's… erm… it's only for private affairs and I don't like to talk about those things! S-s-s-sex toy…?! NO WAY! I AM NOT! I don't like those things… ESPECIALLY those things. I don't like to have cleavage or anything like that! My counterpart is just disturbing! Especially when he blows kisses... it's weird to watch. So, I'm not like him at all!

1p Nyotalia? Well… she's alright, I guess. I don't really know her much, but I guess she's the same as my counterpart…weird. Not much to say really… except she looks like a flirt… disturbing.

2p! France

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 109**

**2p! America's History by Vatimiss 2**

Yeah, review time! I pretty sure I didn't send this already, but whatever!

To 2p! America- Since I already asked about my favorite time, can I know revolutionary war/ war of 1812? If you don't mind. Next time you're down in Georgia come visit!

To 2p! England: I saw some fanart with your eyes drawn like that, but they did a every good job. You looked amazing with the pink swirl. Plus 2 color eyes are very possible. I have blue, brown, and a little green, but they don't look very pretty. I bet yours are lovely. I saw a house you would love! Victoria style but the outside was plum pink. Your house doesn't sound creepy at all, they just don't have good taste.

* * *

Hello Vatimiss,

Erm… okay, I'll talk about the revolutionary war first, just to get this out already… let me make sure 2p! England's not here… yup, he's not. Okay… here I go…

**The Revolutionary War**

It was a war between me and 2p! England. The reason for this war was because I wanted to have my own independent Empire and not part of his. I love being in his empire, but his methods are old and are not complying with my people's wishes. My people knows that if they were to revolt, I would have to fight my brother. Truthfully, they did not want that to happen, but I must fight. One day, it was a couple of years before my birthday in 1770s, most of my people crowded in this one area as I stood in front of a podium. I was prepared to give a speech…

"My people, I know you do not want to inherit any more of the British Empire's rules or methods. I know that you want to start a new life, a new Empire, the empire of America. I know we would have to declare war, a Revolutionary war, against the British Empire to fulfil your wishes, but it would be very hard task for us. For me, I would be marely leading the war, but I need your voices behind me to guide me through the tough battles and the deaths of the brave soldiers. Not many of us will come out alive for the British Empire is the biggest Empire in the world and many small revolts have erupted in other parts of the Empire, and none won. We would have to put our hearts into winning our freedom, to start a new life, to start a new Empire where we will thrive. I am not strong. I am stronger when you, my people, give me your dreams and your wishes so I could carry it to the battlefield with many of our brave men. Please, lead us to victory!"

The crowd cheered with their hands up high and their feet up in the air. I look at the crowd with my satisfied face. Then, I found a couple of people, the older ones, frowning a little. I asked them, from the podium, why are they frowning.

"America… England's your older brother. I know I want freedom too, but… it's just not right for us to make you take out wishes selfishly when you are fighting your own brother!"

I looked at that citizen and smiled: "I know I would have to fight my brother… that's why I told him yesterday that I wanted to be free and ran away from my home… I… I… I need to finish this war quickly so my people could get the freedom they deserve… and also, so my tears would fall then than now." I remembered the time when I told him that. As I left the house with nothing but my bag and necessary supplies, I turned around to find 2p! England staring at me with a smile on his face. He was crying and smiling at the same time… it was hard to leave

Days later, we were at the battle field. My people and I fought hard for our freedom against England. It was hard. It was tough. England was the number one Empire. It was hard. There was a war rule that permits the country to make the other country unconscious if their level of strength are different from each other. I did not want to use that rule… but I would have to… in this last battle.

My birthday, year 1776, I was in a battle field with fifteen of my men. England was on the other side with only three of his men. I was winning. The first battle where I'm winning. I cannot afford to lose it. It was raining outside and the ground was barren. Suddenly, England came up to me and dropped his gun. My men and I looked at him with surprised eyes. Then, England dropped to his knees and started crying. I didn't know what to do. Then, he starts to speak:

"I-I-can't hurt you… I-I can't! I-I wanted to charge at you, b-but I can't. It's too hard. I've n-n-never felt this way before... I-I don't know what to-to do…"

He couldn't kill me. He can't even lay a finger at me. Only his soldiers did. It's… hard. I didn't know if I should be mad or sad. All I did was staring at him with blank eyes. I knew that I needed to win this war, for my people, for me, for him. I raised my gun to him and stare at his weeping face.

"My people needs me to win."

I only pointed my gun at him to show that I'm strong enough to do this. Then, what he said shocked me clean.

"I know. That should be your birthday present, so fight well, okay? Happy Birthday"

I didn't know what happened. I didn't move a muscle on my gun at all, but it seemed that a soldier from behind pushed me forward so that my gun points at England's head. Then, the trigger was pushed. It was maybe because of the wind that made the soldier fall, or maybe the soldier did it on purpose… I didn't know the right answer, but all I know, is that the trigger was pushed…

*BANG*

And I shot England on the head. His body fell backwards. Blood curdled from his head. His eyes were part open, dark blue eyes stare at the mucky ground. The unconsciousness of another country leads to the end of the war. It didn't feel like victory to me at all. It felt like defeat. I didn't win anything. The three soldiers knew about this rule, so without any actions, they quickly rushed towards England and carried him off the battle field. They stared at me with evil eyes before leaving and carrying their country with them, leaving me devastated.

For three days I cried, for three days I lay. My people were all mourning for me. We won the war, but it didn't feel like that. After a few days, I went back to part of my original self, as so did my worried people. We won independence. We won our freedom. A month later, the news came to me that England was back to health, but the world declared war on the big empire. I guess they didn't know what happened to him. Good thing 2p! Belgium was there to help win that World War. I felt guilty. But, after all that, what makes me feel guiltier was that he still smiled at me. He couldn't hold a grudge.

**War of 1812?**

Erm… well, I looked that War up… and I don't think we had that. I didn't mind when England helped me, but I still argued that he shouldn't. Also with the Native Americans, England didn't help me in that at all! They were my people and they had the right to live in my country, so everyone got along well at that time. I did get mad at the trade restrictions on his war against 2p! France, but it didn't last that long because 2p! Napoleon wasn't that tough, so it was fine. I had a war with 2p! China though because of the high prices in war materials for the Americans because I'm the first Empire from the New World! It was called the 'War of the Indian Ocean'. His navy was big! It was very difficult to fight him because he was very powerful back then.

Well, whatever, did that answer your history question?

And yeah, I'll come to my counterpart's Georgia… I want to see what it's like.

2p! America

* * *

Dear Vatimiss,

Erm… well, not that I don't like your eyes, but different colour eyes doesn't look that well on me. Also, I am not that crazy… I think. Oh well :P

Oh, you saw my house? It's not scrary?! Yay! :D Many nations said it was scary, so thank you for your impute :D

Love,

2p! England

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 110**

**Hello by CookieDoughIsDelicious**

Hello!

2P Switzerland come home with me! 3

What's with all the Greece haters?

And...is there a 2P Australia? That would be **ing amazing! If he does exist, give him a free koala!

* * *

Guten Tag! CookieDoughIsDelicious,

Erm… come home? Well… you should ask 2p! Italy for that, but if you want me to visit, I would love to :) What's your home like? Oh, and I could make some delicious cakes for you, if you want :)

Love,

2p! Switzerland

* * *

γεια σας CookieDoughIsDelicious,

Greece haters? What Greece haters? I have never heard of Greece haters before! Well, I've heard of European haters and others, but Greece haters, none. And shouldn't it be Greek haters? Just saying. Who are the Greece haters and where do they live? I want to give them a visit… just a visit…

2p! Greece

* * *

Hello CookieDoughIsDelicious,

Yes… I exist… I know there's not much me going around, but I do exist, thank you very much. I'm a very civil person and I don't go around rampaging with a scary looking koala like my counterpart. I'm more relaxed and civil. Because I was raised by 2p! England, I can successfully cook… unlike 2p! France and his colonies. Well, is there anything else you want to know about me? If so, send me another letter, I would be much appreciated.

Sincerely,

2p! Australia

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 111**

**Hanako Challenge by 2p guam (Guest)**

Hey 2p japan it's your sister here i dare you to do a hanako challenge and tell me what happen by you bastard

Nyapoop14: Sorry reader, but I don't quite understand this :( I'm so sorry I didn't get to reply back to this request :(

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 112**

**In denial by Greece's Kitty 9**

Dear in denial wife,

THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY STUPID. all right, compromise, you kiss 2p!Turkey, send me a picture of it and i wont call you wife.

Dear Turkey-kun,

We could always kill him before he tortures you. Same with the other two. Ya just need ta kill em.

Dear Fabulous king,

Maybe he'll get you a sparkly scarf or something or take you to the mall if you have a name day.

Dear adowable nation,

Will you at least play the game with me?

I am sorry for making that mistake.

BABU, WE SHOULD GO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME WE COULD WATCH EVERYONE DIE. YAAAAAAAY.

Bye-bye

Kitty

* * *

γεια σας kitty me,

…I'd rather have you call me wife and imprison me than kissing 2p! Turkey! I mean, I'm okay with him as a DUDE. But not like that… weirdo. How about I make a compromise; you won't call me wife if I let you hang out with TRNC for the whole three day, and let you take pictures with him to show off to the fangirls. There, now that's a compromise!

2p! Greece

* * *

Merhaba! Kitty,

k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill? K-k-k-kitty, b-but that's d-d-d-d-dangerous…! I am f-friends with 2p! Greece, but n-not that way… and 2p! Ukraine will never let that down… and 2p! Japan is scary… but it's fine if I don't kiss him, right?

Love,

2p! Turkey

* * *

Ciao Kitty!

I hope fratello does all that for me :) I can't wait for that to happen! Maybe I should ask him about my name day, I hope he'll answer my question :)

See you,

2p! Romano

* * *

Merhaba! Kitty,

It's okay, many people have mistaken me for my counterpart anyways. In the 2p! world, the micronations are small nations that have a population of 30,000 to 50,000; a rough estimate. The nations in the 2p! world are nations part of big empires that works together to accomplish their needs. Hope this information helps you :)

S-s-s-scary m-m-m-m-movie…? Erm… well, I don't think I would survive, kitty… ermm…. It's also not my type of genre too… sorry…

From,

2p! TRNC

* * *

**Letters to a Parallel World 113**

**Requests by ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth 2**

Few questuons 2:

2p France: So in other words you are like 1p England? What do you think of him and 1p Canada?

2p England: Wow what a change from what I am used to... oh and here's a stupid question really but anyhow, why cupcakes? I mean that scones are tradinional english food and well cupcakes... well aren't really... I think you could make a better scone than 1p England have you ever tried? If no, could you try for me? Please for your little sister?

2p Belgium: Do you like waffles? And if you could share with one person with who?

2p Switzerland: Really? You and 2pRomano must close! Does 2p Liechtenstein live with you?

2p Prussia: Good I don't think I could imagine any Prussia without a Gilbird! Are you and 2p Germany close at all?

2p Germany: So in other words... you disapprove of him? And are you and 2pItaly close at all and what about 2p Japan?

P.S. I know! It is pretty awesome! Now I sound like Prussia oh yeah what do you think of 1p Prussia? Lots I know... sorry my friend.

2p Kirkland Bros: Can I have you as brothers instead of your counterparts?

2p Belarus: That's epic! I would love to meet lithuania... if you want to...

we could go visit him one time and take some foods with us and go on a picnic!

2p Japan: Do you have the personal space rule like your counterpart? and do you like Manga and Anime?

* * *

Cher ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Well, I guess it could be said like that. But I don't have huge eyebrows like him and I'm not a punk… I think. Anyways, 1p Canada? Well, I sort of prefer him than 2p! Canada, just because he's responsible, quiet, nice, and not so loud that MY EARDRUMS WOULD BREAK! That child has no idea what responsibility is if it smacked him in the face! Really! I wonder who's fault it was… mine or 2p! England's… probably 2p! England's.

2p! France

* * *

Dear ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Yes, 2p! Scotland is not the same as his counterpart. Cupcakes? Well… I guess it's because it's fun to make and it's bigger than fairy cakes so you could put more things in them. I do make scones and they turn out very nice, all the nations love them :) I only make cupcakes for fun, what I mostly make are fairy cakes and scones. I also make other cute desserts like apple pie, parfait, Liverpool pie, crepes and even more. It's my specialty :)

Love,

2p! England

* * *

Hello ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Yes, I do love waffles, though I like to taste others… but it's not like I like other waffles or complementing them at all. Sh-share a w-waffle with s-s-s-s-som-someone?! W-why would y-y-y-you ask that kind of qu-question?! Erm… I… I would like t-to share it with... w-with 2p! England. (Nyapoop14: 2p! Belgium, you're blushing…!) N-n-n-no I'm n-n-not… erm… but it's not that I like to share waffles with him or anything… erm… b-but I would l-like to…

2p! Belgium

* * *

Guten Tag! ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Yes, 2p! Romano and I are very close friends, since we live in the same empire :) 2p! Liechtenstein? Erm… well… no, she doesn't. She has her own empire to live in. It quite saddens me, but if she's happy then I'm happy :) And, we don't really treat ourselves as siblings, even though I always call her my sister, she doesn't call me 'bruder' back… well, I guess that's how it is now. If you would like to know, mine and her human last name aren't the same, they're different. My human name is **Voss Zwingli** and 2p! Liechtenstein is **Liesei Z. Adler**.

Love,

2p! Switzerland

* * *

Guten Tag! ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

I can't imagine a world without my precious Gilbird too… and it's too hard to think of one. Yes, West and I are very close. We live in the same Empire, so we have to work. He can be lazy at times, but when you need him, he's there, which is good. He's a very dear bruder to me, and I don't want to lose him… again. But that is another story.

2p! Prussia

* * *

Guten Tag! ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Yes, precisely. I disapprove of him… I didn't feel like thinking of that word. Well, yes, I'm very close with 2p! Italy and 2p! Japan. Why? Well because they're like friends to me and we have been in the same team for a while now. Hmm… how many World Wars was it? Well, anyways, 2p! Italy is very strict and stubborn at times, 2p! Japan can be loud and sneaky at times, and I am very lazy. I guess that's what makes us a team.

Going to sleep again,

2p! Germany

P.S: and again, a list of 'Guten Tag!'. 1p Prussia? Well, he's very energetic and loud… very. But I heard that he drinks a lot, which is good. Bruder doesn't really care if I drink a lot, as long as I don't get his small share. That's all.

* * *

Hello ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Sure, the more the merrier that's our Kirkland code! Hi, my name is 2p! Ireland and yes, I am a girl :) But what made you change your mind, Is brae (eng: love)? Well, we'll leave you a spot, so don't worry :)

Love,

2p! Ireland

* * *

Прывітанне ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Meet 2p! Lithuania, of course, I will introduce you to him- a picnic! Erm… I would love to go on a picnic with you and 2p! L-L-Lithuania… I would make the food, don't worry. I will a-also ask 2p! L-L-Lithuania if he would l-like to come (Nyapoop14: you're blushing so hard, 2p! Belarus! It'll be nice if 2p! Lithuania would try your food, right?) Erm! I-I would love it i-if both you and 2p! L-L-Lithuania would try it… it would make me happy. Erm! I'm sorry if I'm being too t-talkative, excuse me. Oh, where should we meet up?

Sincerely,

2p! Belarus

* * *

こんにちは (Kon'nichiwa) ChromeKirkland-Bielchmidth,

Personal space? Nah! Why would I? Well, as long as personal space meaning not having 2p! Korea nag at me, then I will take it! Anime and manga? Of course I like it! I mean, I made it, there's a reason why I like it! But my kind of anime and manga involves a lot more yanderes and tsunderes and straight characters than moe ones. But because of 2p! Vietnam, I also have some moe characters in mangas and anime.

2p! Japan


End file.
